Sin proponérmelo
by Edith Fiction
Summary: Él es el hombre perfecto del que siempre tuvo recuerdos malos. Ella la aventurada que se iba a enfrentar a su pasado. Un marido que se escapa de sus manos y otro que ni siquiera la soporta. Podrán lograr ser felices al final de todo? Un fic distinto a los anteriores. Se recomienda discreción. Para mayores de 18 años. Capítulo 9, el final de la historia.
1. Chapter 1 Que solo sea un sueño

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas mis amigas y amigos que se han tomado el tiempo para leer esta historia. Es de mi inspiración y surgió en base a un sueño hace ya bastantes años. Al leerla, se darán cuenta de que es muy diferente a los otros fics que llevo escribiendo desde que ingresé a FF –FanFiction- con la idea de comenzar la aventura de escribir. También es mucho más corta que las demás que están en proceso, debido a que decidí postearla durante el tiempo que duró la **Guerra Florida** de 2014.

Espero que al ir leyendo, ustedes puedan comentar sus impresiones.

_Candy es una chica muy distinta, pero la van a ir conociendo conforme lean cada capi._

Como siempre digo: besos desde México.

**_*AnaEdith*_**

_**-.-**_

* * *

**Aviso:**

**El siguiente fic contiene lenguaje y situaciones no aptas para menores de 18 años. Si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo. Es el único aviso que se redactará en todo el fic. **

* * *

La noche es igual que cualquier otra. Estoy en casa, leyendo mi novela favorita de misterio. La taza de café descafeinado yace con su líquido tibio por un lado de la lámpara que está sobre el buró al lado derecho de mi cama.

El día fue tan agitado, tantas cosas que hacer y el tiempo parece muy corto. El trabajo apesta. Debí de haber estudiado algo mejor que secretariado o haber tenido menos orgullo como para aceptar un trabajo de los que me ofrecía mi padre (ni que decir mi suegro),yo era muy mala alumna en el colegio porque todo el tiempo estaba pensando en muchachos.

Mis amigas a lo menos terminaron el bachillerato y más de cinco llegaron a terminar la universidad, excepto yo. Eso me ha hecho sentirme fracasada en más de una ocasión. Si no fuese por mi marido que a todas luces todavía mira en mí la tierna adolescente que se ganó su corazón sabe Dios cómo, quizá me hubiera liado a algún bueno para nada como fueron la mayoría de los pretendientes que tuve.

Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Hubo un par o dos de muchachos que fueron muy lindos conmigo, pero creo que estaba predestinada a casarme con un tipo cariñoso que no deja de ponerme las manos encima como si yo fuese una pieza de barro que quisiera moldear.

Una risilla maliciosa. Lo extraño. Extraño hasta la forma en que las sabanas le acarician el trasero cuando se acuesta a dormir boca abajo. Aunque diré que extraño más cuando duerme boca arriba.. sobre todo cuando me doy cuenta de que sueña conmigo. **_Cállate pervertida lujuriosa! _**Todavía faltan tres días para que regrese de Ámsterdam, tengo que soportar estar en el lado derecho de la cama porque si me quedo en el izquierdo me da por buscarlo a tientas toda la noche.

Creo que lo más difícil es darme cuenta de que con cuatro años de casados sigo siendo adicta a él. Sobre todo a la forma tan excelente que tiene de besarme. No parece cansarse de ello y tampoco yo. Depender demasiado de él es lo que me ha hecho tan difícil superar estos días de ausencia. Ya casi se cumplen las dos semanas.

Cuando llegue vamos a tener un encerrón de cuatro días por lo menos. Voy a exprimirlo de manera literal (**_madre mía, ¿por qué tengo que ser una enferma sexual?_**

Él tiene la culpa porque solamente vive para hacerme el amor y uno se hace adicto a esas cosas como si fueran heroína o algo así).

He tenido suerte. Bueno, de pequeña no tuve tanta. Crecí en un barrio pobre, rodeada de vagos y malvivientes. Hice la escuela de milagro. Pero a los 10 años mis padres compraron casa en un suburbio mucho muy bonito porque mi padre tuvo un golpe de suerte en un negocio y creo que aunque ya estaba mayor para recibir regalos en navidades, los últimos dos años que recibí regalos (de diez y once años) recibí todas las barbies que hubiese querido en mi vida.

Lo mejor fue conocer a mi tormento cuando cumplí dieciséis años. Bueno, él me miró primero. De hecho yo lo vi pero no lo miré. ¿o es al revés? Bueno, el caso es que él estaba muy serio al lado de sus padres en una reunión del producto que mis padres y los suyos comerciaban. En esos días estaba aún loca por mi compañero de la secundaria llamado Anthony. Era el más hermoso espécimen de toda la escuela.. bueno (digo "bueno" de manera exagerada, tengo que corregir eso), el más guapo no era. Lo era su tío, el prefecto de la escuela que por cierto nada tenía que hacer de prefecto porque a lo mucho era como cuatro o cinco años mayor que nosotros y lo habían puesto ahí porque era amigo su padre del director del cole. ¿O era su tía la amiga del director? Ni idea.

Ese prefecto traía locas a todas las chicas del cole. A mis amigas, a las maestras (y la mayoría eran mayores lo menos diez años que él) pero a mí me caía como patada en el hígado porque era horriblemente despiadado conmigo. Parecía que yo le caía mal solo por existir. No soportaba verme con su sobrino, seguro ya habían averiguado todos mis antecedentes y se habían dado cuenta de que mis orígenes habían sido muy humildes.

Yo babeaba por su sobrino. De tal modo que me hubiera ido a fajar con él a la primera insinuación. Quizá ya era pervertida desde entonces (me ha dado por reírme a carcajadas). Pero no. Estuve de novia cuatro años antes de perder mi virginidad, así que por muy hermoso que fuese Anthony y todo lo rompecorazones que sabía que podía ser, mi pudor no me habría permitido algo más que un casto beso.

La ola de pasión me llegó con Terry. Lo conocí, me dio un beso que atentaba en contra de mi salud por causa de la falta de oxígeno, y en menos tiempo de lo que pensé, todo mundo ya sabía que éramos novios. Él se encargó de hacerlo notar en todos lados, y eso que estábamos en distintas escuelas.

Me he vuelto muy apasionada a causa del aprendizaje, pero sí, pensaba en sexo como toda chica de catorce, quince o dieciséis años. Uno ideal, donde la primera vez no da vergüenza y después sientes que las mariposas vuelan por todos lados. Que decepción darse cuenta de que a lo mucho, no da tanta vergüenza si se hace a oscuras y uno se siente torpe hasta la exageración, no sabe donde poner las manos, y si las pone no las sabe usar del todo.

Me sentí tan bruta y eso que ya tenía veinte años. Y estaba segura de que hacerlo estaba bien al inicio, porque los besos eran toda una revolución de sensaciones que me dejaban húmeda de cien, noventa veces. Lo que no pude prever fue la sensación de culpa después. Sentí que le había fallado a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a Dios, a mis maestras del colegio, a mis amigas.. me sentí por completo una cualquiera.

No quise hacerlo otra vez como por un mes. Desde luego que casi me mandaban al carajo por mi pésimo humor, pero yo traía demasiados traumas con esas cosas. Sobre todo porque la palabra PECADO se ponía a bailar delante de mis ojos. Y en esos días mi madre alardeaba de sus reuniones de la iglesia y que estaba aprendiendo sobre los mandamientos y cosas así. Puso un cuadro lleno de meditaciones y al final una pequeña frase se podía leer: "vale la pena esperar". Pues bien, yo no esperé y me sentía peor que mujer de prostíbulo, pero como eso me estaba afectando demasiado me atreví a decirle a Terrence que era mejor que termináramos. Que no estaba sintiéndome feliz después de lo que habíamos hecho. Que traía cargos de conciencia y cosas así.

Se me quedó mirando como si estuviese siendo afectada por una apoplejía o algo así y creo que se aterró. Me dijo que él no quería separarse de mí, pero yo lo despedí dejándolo solo en el porche. Creo que lloró igual que yo toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente me visitó en casa con unas flores y una cajita negra. Yo no lo entendía. Me dijo que si qué tanto lo amaba, y pues.. yo sentía TODO por Terry pero creo que en ese tiempo me había estado haciendo a la idea de que íbamos a terminar. Me puse a llorar (otra vez).

Después de eso me miró con tal cara de angustia que creo que se le salieron tantas lágrimas como a mí. Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que me dijo a media voz "Candy, te amo. No quiero que te sientas mal, es que no soporto estar lejos de ti. Ya he perdido antes a alguien que amé mucho y no quiero perderte a ti. Soy un bruto (_de eso me acuerdo perfecto, fue cuando me tomó la mano con delicadeza y la llevó a sus labios para darme un beso_). Te entiendo, sé que estudiaste en un colegio donde todo era muy tradicional. Sé que no puedo reparar el haberte faltado de esa manera, pero no te quiero lejos de mi vida. Si quieres nos casamos y dejamos que todo esto tome el rumbo que tú hubieras anhelado."

Obvio. Su propuesta me dejó sin argumentos. No me acuerdo ni siquiera si le dije que sí. Solamente caí en cuenta como a media tarde que yo traía un anillo de compromiso seguido de uno de matrimonio en la mano y que en mi otra mano estaba un acta de matrimonio firmada al día.

Me casé con él a escondidas.

Me casé y ni siquiera me acuerdo muy bien de cómo fue que lo hice.

Cuando le dije a mi madre, ella se quedó de piedra. Así estaba yo también. Pero ella prefirió tomar las cosas con calma. Se encargó de decirle a mi padre (él se enojó tanto que todavía me lo echa en cara algunas veces), y cuando menos pensé ya estaba viviendo con Terry en la casa que tiene su familia a una hora de la casa de mis padres.

Era una mujer casada de solo veinte años. Seguro tenía una mirada de bruta que no podía con ella. No estaba segura de por qué no recordaba cómo había sido que me había casado. Creo que es una incógnita que todavía no se devela, pero no le digo a Terry porque él jura y perjura que yo estaba tan feliz y parecía que flotaba de tanta euforia. Quizá estaba pasando por un taponamiento de alguna arteria en el cerebro **_(¿el cerebro tiene arterias?_** Santo Dios, fui tan mala en la escuela que ni de eso tengo idea).

El asunto fue que después de casarme fue que descubrí el potencial erótico que yo tenía. Terry se ha encargado de eso. Es un maestro. Y no me quiero poner a pensar de quién fue alumno él, porque mínimamente habrá sido un curso avanzado en algún burdel de la ciudad o habrá sido alguna novia que yo no habré conocido. En eso si fue muy prolífico. Tuvo muchas.

Terry si de más joven no pudo ingresar a las clases de teatro que siempre quiso estudiar, eso pues ya no le importaba tanto. Se puso a trabajar como todo hombre casado, aunque él apenas tenía veintidos años.

Ahora acaba de cumplir los veintiseis. Puedo decir que lo único malo es que Dios no nos ha bendecido con un hijo todavía, pero en el momento que nos decidamos a esto en serio, esperamos que suceda. Por lo pronto, nos dedicamos a practicar todo lo que nos es posible… y es fantástico cuando eso pasa, sobre todo porque tiene mucha imaginación y sabe perfecto qué botones tocar para que yo... para que siempre… ahh…

Cierro el libro. No le estoy entendiendo nada. Pensar en Terry y en sus habilidades amatorias me tiene demasiado desconcentrada. Siento que me excito de la nada y eso es malo cuando una tiene al marido al otro lado del mundo en el viejo continente.

Mañana pensaré qué voy a hacer en el encerrón de cuatro días porque eso sí, no le voy a dar guardia a menos que sea para bañarnos o comer en algún momento.

Nota mental: mañana pido menús de todos los restaurantes de comida que le gustan y voy a ir preparando que cosas vamos a pedir, porque ni de sueño voy a ponerme a cocinar todos esos días. Nota mental dos: que no se me olvide decirle a Samantha en la oficina que no voy a ir tampoco. Mas vale que vaya pensando en quienes de todas mis amigas a las que les he hecho favores en el último año van a ser las que me van a cubrir en el trabajo (cielo santo, esas no son notas mentales, son recados completos).

Me remolino en la cama. Creo que voy a dormir con la lámpara encendida porque la casa se siente tan sola que me deja intranquila. No sé porqué últimamente tengo miedo. Yo no suelo ser así.

A dormir… a dormir… a dormir…

* * *

El sonido del despertador resuena en mi cabeza como si fuese la música más espantosa del mundo.. como si fuese el despertador que tenía cuando era adolescente.

Un momento. Suena igual que el despertador que tenía de mi hermana cuando era adolescente!

No quiero abrir los ojos. Siento que todo mi cuerpo me duele como si me hubieran aporreado. Percibo un olor que me parece familiar pero lejano. ¿Qué tiene la cama que está tan incomoda?

Suspiro todavía sin querer abrir mis ojos y me muevo al lado derecho para tratar de bajar mis pies de la cama, pero por más que los muevo, no llegan a la orilla. ¿Me di vueltas en la noche? Palpo al lado izquierdo y me doy cuenta de que estoy a la orilla de la cama del lado contrario al que pensaba estar. Vuelvo a suspirar con molestia y decido que es mejor sentarme en la cama. Espero que pueda abrir los ojos pronto porque el maldito sonido de despertador que estoy oyendo no ha dejado de sonar y tengo ganas de saber de donde viene.

Sin ganas bajo los pies de la cama por el lado izquierdo tal y como lo haría cualquier día común y me doy cuenta de la segunda cosa. La alfombra no está. Estoy sintiendo el piso helado y eso me obliga a abrir los ojos y mirar al suelo. Suelto una maldición. ¿Dónde diantres estoy? Me siento tan desorientada que me comienza a latir el corazón muy aprisa. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me han secuestrado? ¿Me ha dado por caminar dormida y he venido a parar a la casa de algún vecino?

Comienzo a sentir pánico, pero de manera nublosa las figuras de la habitación se van haciendo levemente familiares. El cuadro en la pared de unas flores lilas llama mi atención como si fuese imán. Miro a los lados y veo el espejo de cuerpo entero que está ubicado en lo que es un espacioso guardarropa, que por cierto está abierto y da la visión de un desorden monumental adentro. Hay un sofá color morado lleno de libros del liceo. Parpadeo incrédula. Es como estar en mi habitación, la que mis padres hicieron salón de ejercicio en cuanto yo me mudé con Terry, pero es exactamente igual a como era cuando yo era soltera. Tiene incluso un afiche de Madonna en la puerta de entrada.

No puedo caer de mi asombro. Estoy soñando. Es uno de esos sueños donde uno cree que todo es verdad hasta que de repente comienza a ver que la gente camina por los techos. Estoy esperando ver un par de pitufos hacer la entrada triunfal para que me hagan notar lo tremendamente absurdo que es mi sueño, pero nada pasa. El despertador sigue sonando y solo hasta entonces recaigo en ello.

Tengo que buscar algo de lucidez, pero ¿quien malditamente tiene lucidez en un sueño?

¡Maldito despertador!

Me levanto para desconectarlo y aventarlo con todas mis fuerzas a la esquina de la habitación, aunque lo que miro son unas manos que no parecen las mías, con unas uñas igual de desastrosas que las que tenía de adolescente.

Ok, ok, estoy SOÑANDO! Los sueños tienen esa particularidad. Uno sueña con cosas que no han pasado en quince años o que uno imagina que pasarán después. Me pongo de pie, tengo que pellizcarme, echarme agua en la cara (¿y si me hago pis dormida? Tengo que desechar esa idea). Justo cuando camino con rumbo a la salida me topo con mi reflejo en el amplio espejo que tengo en el guardarropa.

Me desmayo. ¿Se puede desmayar en un sueño? Pues creo que sí se puede porque toda la visión me está comenzando a dar vueltas. ¿El motivo? Delante de mí se revela el reflejo de mí misma, el delgado reflejo inmaduro de una adolescente de catorce años.

Lo sé porque todavía tengo el cabello rubio a media espalda y desde entonces no lo tenía así, pero más que nada por el hecho de que parece que sigo siendo talla 3, en lugar de ser la talla 7 que iba volando a ser 9.

Lo sé porque todavía tengo la espesa ceja poblada que no tiene forma.

Lo sé porque mis pechos se notan copa "B" en lugar de ser los abundantes copa "D" y los mismos están erectos y se traslucen por encima de la bata.

Gimo de angustia. Es el sueño más angustioso de mi vida, pero por muy sueño que sea no voy a salir casi desnuda de la habitación. Cojo una blusa holgada de entre medio del mar que se notan dentro del guardarropa y sin pasión me enfundo también unos pantalones.

Seguro que cuando abra la puerta me voy a topar con un precipicio o algo así, pero no.

Abro la puerta y puedo ver el pasillo y el acceso a las escaleras que llevan a la planta baja. No llegué a un universo alterno en el sueño. Entonces la miro. Ahí estaba Janeth. Mi hermana pequeña. La que murió en un accidente cuando yo tenía quince años, justo después de que nos fuésemos de juerga a causa de mi estúpida rebeldía. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Un gemido ahogado brotó de mis labios.

Ella ni siquiera se volteó para mirarme, pero creo que escuchó cuando el primer sollozo salió desde lo profundo de mi garganta. Entonces dirigió su carita hermosa hacia mí con sus ojos llenos de confusión.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? –la escuché preguntar.

\- Jana –solo murmuré. Era mi apodo de cariño- Jana..!

Ella me miró como si pensara que yo estaba al tanto de que algo grave pasaba con ella, una enfermedad o algo así y se abalanzó sobre mí con una expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Mona?

Ahí estaba, el apodo que solamente ella me decía y que yo tenía tan grabado en mi corazón. Me decía Mona porque yo solía treparme en los arboles desde los siete años y lo volvía a escuchar de sus labios. Diantres, si era sueño, era un sueño que me estaba llegando al corazón.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Estas embarazada o qué? ¿Te ha jodido el idiota de Anthony?

¿Anthony? Al diablo Anthony. Estaba delante de mi hermanita, de la joya que mis padres más amaban y que yo misma vi morir entre los fierros retorcidos del auto convertible de mi tío Dylan. Y que había muerto por causa de mi imprudencia. La había dejado manejar. Ella también había tomado algunas copas.

Me eché a su cuello con desesperación y lloré con todas mis fuerzas pegada a su cuerpo. Estaba temblando tanto que seguro ella se asustó demasiado. La sentí ponerse helada en un segundo. Creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de que verdaderamente no estaba soñando, pero, si no era un sueño, entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando?

¿Cuántas veces lloré y rogué porque ese día trágico no sucediera? y ahora, algo tan imposible de creer estaba descubriéndose ante mis ojos. Mi cuerpo adolescente, mi hermana no estaba muerta aún, yo vivía en la casa de mis padres todavía.. no era un sueño, quizá había perdido la cordura y me había vuelto loca. Pero, si me había vuelto loca, esa locura me traía a mi hermana de vuelta y eso estaba conmocionando mi corazón.

De tanto llorar, Jana se puso a llorar conmigo como niña pequeña. No entendía nada y yo no podía explicarle nada tampoco. Me dejé de estremecer después de un tiempo eterno. Mi voz seguramente iba a ser un sonido contenido, no podía asustarla.

\- Babosa, tuve un sueño espantoso donde creí que te morías –y la separé de mi pecho con ojos suplicantes-. Prométeme que no vas a subirte al coche nunca con una gota siquiera de alcohol en tu sistema.

\- ¿Todo eso por un sueño? –Oh sí, la carita enrojecida de ella me parecía enviar una señal de leve reproche- ¿Por un puto sueño?

\- Si te vuelvo a oír una grosería te voy a moler a palos. – le advertí, pero mi voz tanto como mi expresión era de un amor de hermanas imposible de ocultar.

\- Tú las dices..

\- Soy mayor que tú..

\- Solamente por un año. ¿Estás drogada o algo? –había confusión en sus ojos- Le voy a decir a Anthony la próxima vez que llame para pedirte tus apuntes, que deje de enviarte mensajes contradictorios. Creo que se te están volteando un par de cables.

Y ella se separó, estaba tratando de restarle importancia a todo el asunto.

\- Jana –le advertí- Es en serio. No quiero que nunca te subas a algún coche si te has tomado algo.

\- Candy, yo no bebo! Ni siquiera tomo sidra en navidades!

Okay. Eso era verdad. Por eso después de aquella noche con solo un par de margaritas encima todos los sentidos de orientación de Jana se fueron al traste. Ella no pudo ni darse cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de ese poste. Su cuerpo delgado…

Dios, no podía volver a vivir eso. Habría sido lo más espantoso.

Si la vida me permitía que eso no ocurriera nuevamente, iba a hacer hasta lo imposible porque así fuera. Y si era una alucinación, ni con eso me iba a permitir revivirlo.

Entonces pensé en Terry. Una ansiedad comenzó a inundarme y a cada segundo se hacía más fuerte. ¿Él estaría pasando por algo igual que yo? ¿o llegaría a la casa y encontraría todo en soledad?

Volvemos. Si yo tengo catorce, entonces quiere decir que estamos en 2001. Tal como lo dice el poster en la puerta de mi alcoba.

Si yo tengo catorce, entonces él tiene dieciséis y ha de estar cómodamente viviendo en la zona lujosa de la ciudad igual que siempre.

Terry, maldita sea, necesito ver a Terry. ¿Dónde puede estar en éste momento? Quizá en la escuela... aunque, ¿Hoy es día de escuela?

\- Jana, ¿a qué estamos hoy?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Después del melodramón por un sueño, me preguntas que a qué estamos?

\- Contesta. –rogué

\- Hoy es el especial de Jimi Hendrix en la tele. Tus amigos han hablado semanas de eso. –seguro miró mi expresión de no saber de qué estaba hablando- Sábado, idiota! Ayer solamente estuvieron hablando de que sabe que acordes de guitarra que quieren recuperar para su banda. ¿De verdad no estas drogándote?

La banda! Bien, cuatro adolescentes fingiendo rasgar las cuerdas de una guitarra, un bajo, una batería que sonaba terriblemente y yo como voz principal. Íbamos a ser famosos, si no hubiese sido porque no teníamos talento.

Bueno, tampoco me parecía que tuvieran otras y eran famosas, ¿no?

Y, yo no cantaba tan mal, pero me distraía muy fácilmente. Tenía la constancia de una mariposa.

\- Jana, oye, ¿está mamá todavía en casa?

\- Anda de compras con Alexa. ¿Por qué?

\- Tengo que Salir un rato. ¿No tendrás dinero para un taxi? –Jana abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con el dinero que te dio papá? Te va a moler a palos si sabe que te acabaste el dinero que le pediste el jueves.

\- Jana… -¿qué le iba a decir?- No sé dónde lo dejé. ¿Me ayudas a buscarlo?

Ella solo meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro con incredulidad y molestia. Entró conmigo a la habitación y comenzó a hurgar en todos lados.

\- Tu cuarto es un asco. Si mi mamá entra te va a castigar toda la semana y no va a dejar que mi papá te siga dando dinero para tu "proyecto de ciencias".

El tono burlón con el que lo dijo me sorprendió. ¿Eso pensaba Jana de mí? ¿Por qué no recordaba eso? No recordaba la banda, no recordaba que me gustara Jimi Hendrix, no recordaba ni el afiche de Madonna. ¿Dónde se quedaron mis recuerdos de adolescencia que supuestamente yo tenía tan presente?

Cielo santo. Yo tengo un diario. Sé que lo tengo. Lo escribí durante toda mi adolescencia con pequeños detalles de cada cosa importante y en ese momento estaba segura que no recordaba en qué lugar era que lo había escondido. Cada vez lo escondía en un lugar distinto.

Estaba por completo extraviada de mi vida a los catorce años. Necesitaba saber de Terry, saber si él tenía idea de si me conocía. Si en realidad me conoció cuando yo tenía dieciséis entonces si me miraba ahora y él no estaba relacionado a todo lo que me estaba pasando, con verme yo iba a saber si no me recordaba de una vida futura. Sonaba como una loca. Hasta yo pude percatarme de eso, pero a pesar de ello necesitaba ver a Terry.

Jana elevó con una mirada de suficiencia el fajo de billetes que había encontrado.

\- ¿Y esto? Es más de cuatro veces lo que te dio papá. ¿Qué estas planeando Candice?

La verdad yo no tenía ni idea.

\- No es mío… -ah, idiota de porquería, ¿qué le ibas a dar a pensar? Ese tono había sonado tan dudoso… ¿pensaría que estabas contrabandeando algo? Eran muchos billetes.

\- No sé que te traes entre manos, pero no quiero saber que sea una idiotez.

Preferí ignorar ese comentario, le quité el fajo de billetes y trataba de devanarme los sesos procurando recordar por qué una adolescente tenía entre sus cosas un fajo de billetes de por lo menos 400 a 500 dólares. Pero, a pesar de ello, le pedí a Jana que no le dijera nada a nadie y después de eso quiso dejarme sola en mi habitación.

Justo cuando ella estaba en la puerta, yo la detuve y le volví a abrazar tratando de ocultar la maraña de sensaciones que cargaba a cuestas. Era mi hermanita, yo la amaba. Había estado lejos de ella por casi diez años.

\- Te quiero, babosa. –esos eran mis cariños, aunque se lo dije todavía llena de incredulidad, pero tratando de que no se me notara.

\- Y yo, retrasada de pacotilla. –ah, ella también era cariñosa.

\- Jana..?

\- Dime.

\- Nunca dejes de llamarme Mona.

\- ¿por qué dejaría de hacerlo?

\- No lo sé, pero que me digas así me hace muy feliz.

Ella sonrió. Yo sabía que me amaba igual que como yo la amaba, pero cuando éramos pequeñas no nos demostrábamos tanto afecto. Salió de la habitación y yo solo pude pensar en ir a indagar por Terry, así que busqué mi mejor par de pantalones y una blusa bonita (fue tarea difícil), me fui corriendo a meter a la regadera de mi cuarto y me di un baño largo y meticuloso.

Era raro sentir mi cuerpo tan delgado, mi cabello tan largo y suave, mi busto pequeño. Estuve pensando durante todo ese tiempo lo que tendría que hacer. Sintiendo que estaba inmersa en algo fuera de toda lógica, pero si hacía caso de los relatos de las novelas que suelo leer, quizá algunas de ellas se parezcan bastante a lo que vivo ahora: un suceso fuera de lógica que le pasa a una mujer común. Que Dios me ayudara en todo lo que comencé a pensar en que debía hacer.

Yo quería oler bien, verme bien, si esa iba a ser la primera vez que Terry me vería, quería que se quedara impresionado conmigo. Necesitaba saber que ese hombre estaría en mi vida para siempre. Yo tenía de ventaja el día que me miró por primera vez, las cosas que le habían gustado de mí en cuanto me vio, a pesar de que yo no tenía ojos mas que para mi compañero del colegio. Salí de la casa llena de esperanza, sintiendo cómo latía de regocijo mi corazón.

* * *

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2 Viviendo la adaptación

Segunda entrega. Mis besos y bendiciones

_***AnaEdith***_

* * *

Horrible decepción. Estoy de vuelta en casa. Me carcome la preocupación. Fui a casa de Terry, a la casa de sus padres y me he topado con que la casa está en venta. ¿Acaso ellos la ocuparon después de esa fecha? No.

Terry me había dicho que había vivido en esa casa desde los nueve años. Así que si la casa estaba sola en ese momento, lo más probable es que hayan pasado por un lapso donde la quisieron vender y después se arrepintieron. Pero mientras, trato de hacer memoria sobre algún suceso de ese tipo, comienzo a sentir una pesadumbre que me está ahogando.

Mi esperanza de ver a Terry se va al suelo. El día no se va a detener porque yo esté triste. Quizá ya que me duerma y vuelva a despertar todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad. ¿Será que si? Ruego de algún modo que así sea, pero pienso en Jana.

Mis amigos llegan a la hora que habían quedado, según la hora que me dijo Jana. Estoy con ellos pero me siento tan fuera de lugar que creo que ellos están comenzando a darse cuenta. Es que eran bomba cuando yo tenía 14, pero ahora, con una edad mental de veinticuatro, todo lo que dicen, lo que hacen, lo que esperan, me parece tan infantil.

Alexa está hablando con su novio por teléfono (el que le puso el cuerno), yo solo recuerdo que ella lloró por cuatro meses por culpa suya. ¿Valdrá la pena permitir que pase de nuevo por esa desilusión? Me siento atada de pies y manos. Si Neil no la hubiera hecho sufrir tanto, nunca hubiera valorado a George. No. No debo interferir en sus decisiones si acaso espero que sea feliz en el futuro. A todos Neil nos tenía bastante engañados. Si digo algo será como si estuviese celosa, me vería como una intrigante de lo peor.

Mis amigos, esos que yo amaba y con los que me quedaba destornillándome de la risa de adolescente, ahora me parecen los hijos pequeños de una amiga a los que miro con condescendencia. Ellos me van a odiar si sigo así. Yo era la cabecilla del grupo, siempre dispuesta a hacer travesuras y ellos eran mis paladines. Annie y Paty siempre iban a ser mis amigas del cole, Archie y Stear siempre iban a ser mis defensores, les faltaba que yo hiciera las travesuras, pero ahora no me sentía cómoda con ello.

La noche llegó, nuevamente le pedí, le rogué a Jana que jamás bebiera una gota de alcohol en su vida. Ella me miró extrañada, era demasiada insistencia por un simple sueño, aunque ese sueño hubiese sido a su gusto muy desagradable.

También le pedí que me jurara que nunca iba a manejar el auto de tío Dylan. Que siempre iba a ser la madura del grupo y que si yo un día me ponía necia, ella iba a hablarle secretamente a mis papás antes de que hiciera una barbaridad.

Quizá eso contuviera las cosas si mañana al despertar lo volvía a hacer en mi cama, en la casa en la que Terry y yo vivíamos como matrimonio.

* * *

Llegó un nuevo día. Otra vez el olor que me había despertado un día antes. Abrí los ojos con miedo al lugar donde me podía encontrar. De repente me acordé del "espíritu de la navidad pasada" y me preguntaba si ahora iba a estar con el de "la navidad presente".

Suena estúpido, lo sé, pero es que estaba otra vez en la cama de mi cuarto de adolescente. El reloj estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado la mañana anterior.

Suspiré. No había mucho qué hacer. Era domingo. Mamá iba a tomarse un café con sus amigas. Mis hermanas se iban a levantar a las 10 de la mañana y según el reloj de pulsera, eran apenas las 7.

Es curioso... el reloj biológico que nos estimula a levantarnos a una misma hora me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Yo siempre me levantaba tarde de adolescente. Casi a rastras. Ahora, a las 7, no tenía nada de sueño.

Me dispuse a arreglar mi habitación. Necesitaba encontrar ese diario.

La labor más complicada era poner orden en el guardarropa. Era un asco. El cuarto en general no estaba tan mal, pero yo recordaba que siempre echaba todo ahí para que mi mamá no se diera cuenta de que era un desastre.

Teníamos una empleada, pero las habitaciones eran sagradas. Nadie entraba ni a cambiar sabanas, menos a sacar la ropa sucia. Si queríamos mantenerlas limpias, esa tarea nos tocaba a nosotras.

De hecho cuando mi hermano mayor vivía en casa, él también ordenaba su habitación. Ahora… seguramente estaba estudiando en Harvard. Él era muy inteligente. Se lo había ganado a pulso.

Comencé a sacar la ropa y de mucha me sentí realmente avergonzada. Fui a la cocina por unas bolsas grandes para la basura y comencé a echar pilas y pilas de ropa inapropiada. Corpiños audaces (yo siempre pensando en los muchachos era la única forma de que imaginaba llamaría la atención de ellos), faldas cortísimas, blusas con transparencias, camisetas espantosas.. ropa interior desgastada (fuera glamour con semejantes bragas), ropa que tenía años que no me quedaba y que creía que tenía valor sentimental. Zapatos espantosos que pasaron de moda en un instante.

Bendito Dios que en el cole llevábamos uniforme cuatro días de la semana. Solo los viernes nos vestíamos informales. Quizá por eso Jana nunca quiso estudiar en mi colegio, ella era tan linda y bien vestida a diferencia de mí, seguro que le avergonzaban mis extravagancias.

Si mañana me despertaba como la adolescente de antaño, iba a hacer un berrinche espantoso, así que al ver que Jana se puso a tomarme fotos en cuanto se levantó (no se lo pedí, quería documentar el milagro), habría evidencias de que había sido yo y no mi madre o mis hermanas. No hallé mi diario.

Fueron cuatro bolsas llenas de cosas que no valían la pena. Cuando mamá llegó y se dio cuenta de que había hecho eso, me miró orgullosa, parecía que había ganado un premio novel o algo parecido.

\- Vamos hija, es hora de ir de tiendas. No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con esta decisión tuya.

Pues que bueno que me iba a llevar de tiendas, porque me había quedado con una miseria de ropa.

Me compró ropa interior, camisones, faldas menos cortas, pantalones. Yo escogí muchas blusas que a mi mamá le fascinaron. Parecía que sabía que eran del gusto total de ella. Muy bonitas, femeninas, no del tipo que todo mundo usa, sino menos atemporales.

Me sentí tan bien a su lado. Me di cuenta de que era una mujer extraordinaria y que era muy diferente a la imagen que yo recordaba. Para mí, mamá era hermosa, pero siempre dije que estaba menopáusica y eso no era para nada verdad.

Lo que más amé fueron los zapatos, escogí algunos pares de zapatillas de tacón corto. Me incliné por las perlas, pero se me hizo demasiado. Iba a ser exagerado mi cambio de look.

Después, fue que me compró el bolso más maravilloso del mundo. No eran las mochilas espantosas que uno se pone al hombro. Era un hermoso bolso juvenil de color natural. Hecho de pura piel. Combinaba con un par de mis zapatos. Lo amé.

Y de ahí lo que más emocionaba a mi mamá: un set de maquillaje. Era discreto, colores neutros, labiales suaves. Para ella yo tenía catorce años, así que era el tiempo, según su apreciación, de usar todas esas cosas en ocasiones especiales.

Me dieron ganas de llorar por el detalle. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota que nunca dejé que mi madre me dirigiera cuando era jovencita? Vamos!(ya recuerdo) era **la brecha generacional**...

Ya que llegué a la casa me volví a preguntar si al día siguiente iba a despertar ahí o no. Me imaginé que tenía labores de la escuela, que no solo eran los planes con mis amigos. Suspiré. Fui malísima alumna pero quise pensar que la vida podía estarme dando una oportunidad y que no iba a querer ser secretaria toda la vida,

Si ya estaba ahí, debía esforzarme en la escuela, debía ser la hija y la hermana modelo. Me tomé el tiempo de leer mis apuntes y creo que me quedé catatónica. Todavía no entendía ni media palabra de todo eso, no era cosa nada más que siempre estuviera distraída, es que realmente eran cosas imposibles de entender. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, me esforcé por hacer las cosas más sencillas, dejé las matemáticas y todas las cosas que tuvieran que ver con formulas para cuando comenzara a acostumbrarme a ello nuevamente, al fin y al cabo ya no iba a derretirme por los encantos de un chico guapo, sobre todo porque yo pensaba en el maduro Terry y ese era mi objetivo, aunque.. lo conocí hasta que cumplí los dieciséis. ¿Iba a soportar dos años sin él?

* * *

La escuela. Era sorprendente. Me vi como niña emocionada, estaba cautivada por ver tantas caras que estaban solamente en mis recuerdos. La maestra de Historia, el maestro de inglés, los chicos de la clase.

Edwin, Helmut, Rose, Edna.. mis amigos del equipo de artes. Amaba las clases de danza. Era lo único que me mantenía alegre en la secundaria.

Iba por toda la escuela tratando de recordar en donde estaban mis clases (no tenía idea), pero me divertí de un modo maravilloso. Poco a poco mis recuerdos comenzaron a llegar. También los detalles de algunas clases y situaciones con otros alumnos, solo que ahora lo estaba viendo todo con otros ojos.

Me di cuenta de que mi maestro de deportes no era para nada tan atractivo como lo recordaba y una sensación fría me recorrió toda la espalda. De verdad que mis gustos no eran tan buenos.

Y, vi a Anthony. Era una ternurita de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Lo miré pero estaba fascinada por pensar que ese chico me había tenido enamorada por dos años seguidos. Era tierno. Era guapo, pero definitivamente no se igualaba al Terry adolescente. Eran opuestos como la noche y el día.

Creo que estaba viendo a Anthony de un modo demasiado evidente porque comencé a oír risas a un lado de mí. Las ignoré.

Lo que no pude ignorar fue la sombra que se acercó de modo peligroso a mi lado izquierdo. Levanté la vista para enfrentarme a la figura que se había puesto a mi lado.

Era el prefecto guapo. El odioso prefecto guapo.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron creo que quedó muy sorprendido.

Yo me había depilado las cejas, traía un labial suave, mi mirada era segura y no me iba a dejar intimidar. No me veía tan niña y eso lo habrá sorprendido.

Como yo estaba plantada con mi edad mental de veinticuatro años, creo que de hecho él venía a ser unos años más chico que yo.

No le rehuí la mirada como lo hubiera hecho de catorce años, sino al contrario. Con una seguridad avasalladora me puse de pie sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- ¿Sucede algo sr. Andley? – le pregunté con amabilidad pero definitivamente con mucha seguridad de que sabía que había llegado para joderme el día, pero que yo no me iba a dejar amedrentar.

\- Me han dicho que ha llegado tarde a todas sus clases. Si no quiere tener un reporte al final del día que la deje en detención una semana, será mejor que revise sus horarios y deje de andar vagabundeando por ahí.

\- ¿Vagabundeando? –ese tipo era increíble! Parecía que iba a darse la vuelta y a dejar hablándome sola- le estoy hablando sr. Andley! –mi voz sonó exigente. No lo pude evitar. Decenas de pares de ojos se quedaron mirando en nuestra dirección.

Él se dio la vuelta con un brillo en los ojos parecido a la ira reprimida. Qué insolencia había sido para él de mi parte, seguramente!

\- Vagabundeando! –recalcó con seguridad, viéndome a los ojos con molestia.

\- He llegado a cada clase, no he llegado tarde, solo que he sido la última en entrar a cada una. ¿Tiene algo en particular en contra mía? Parece que me ha tomado como su proyecto personal, como si dijera "¿a quien le hago imposible la vida este año? Ah, ya sé, que sea a Candice White!". –mis palabras se oyeron frías, pero eran hirientes como sables.

Estoy segura, vi ira en esos ojos azules, pero no lo dejé de ver a los ojos con desagrado. Tenía los labios apretados, lo sé. Cuando me enojo tiendo a levantar la barbilla y a mirar de forma retadora. No puedo evitarlo, está en mis genes. Papá es igual.

\- Será mejor que deje de ser tan insolente porque una incorrección de ese tipo la puede tener en detención más de un mes. Faltarle al respeto a un maestro es una falla grave.

\- Usted no es maestro, solamente es auxiliar –dije con prepotencia, ahí si me pasé. Pero después me encogí de hombros, él había durado solamente año y medio en el colegio, debía hacer memoria del por qué, pero en ese momento no me pude poner a recordar- Aquí, yo soy la que paga las colegiaturas, de algún modo usted depende de mí. No he cometido ninguna falta, lo único que puede usted reprocharme es que no me arrastre ante su supuesta autoridad como si fuera un gusano.

No pude evitarlo. Pude ver de reojo la mandíbula caída de Anthony, estaba boquiabierto. Sonreí engreídamente. A él le molestaba que yo mirara a Anthony, que estuviera tras de él, así que iba a hacer una cosa que lo iba a poner al límite. Sin quitar la mirada de esos ojos azules, me dispuse a tomar mis libros, de ahí caminé segura hasta donde estaba Anthony y antes que el muchacho pudiera reaccionar le planté un beso sonoro en los labios. No me habría animado a darle un lengüetazo, aunque imaginaba que si lo hubiese hecho el tipo ese se habría puesto mucho más furioso.

Creo que dejé a Anthony temblando de la impresión. Oí las risas de los chicos que estaban de espectadores y después caminé en medio de ellos dos para salir de ahí.

El sr. Andley estaba rojo. Tenía los puños apretados y la mandíbula rígida. Creo que no encontró palabras con las cuales ofenderme por temor de que lo tomaran como algo personal, pero apenas iba a medio pasillo, su voz autoritaria me llamó como si por fin hubiera reaccionado.

\- Señorita White! –casi gritó- deténgase inmediatamente.

Yo lo hice. Estaba tan segura de lo que venía, pero en esas fechas no estaba prohibida la manifestación pública de tipo romántico en las escuelas, por lo menos estaba casi segura de eso.

Yo giré sobre mis talones con lentitud. Mi mirada seguía fría tal y como habían sido mis palabras unos momentos antes. Lo miré sin el menor asomo de emoción.

\- ¿Algo más en lo que lo pueda ayudar? –le pregunté con esa misma frialdad.

Se acercó a mí de modo amenazador pero yo no iba a mostrarme débil en ningún momento.

\- Espero que se abstenga de acercarse a mi sobrino. –esa era casi una orden, no era una sugerencia.

\- ¿O si no…? –lo reté yo con la mirada, aunque mi voz estaba carente de emoción.

\- No querrá saberlo srita. White.

\- Si cree que soy una niñita estúpida que se deja amedrentar, se equivoca sr. Andley. Puedo tener menos de 15 años pero sé perfectamente cuales son mis derechos y también –sonreí sin gracia- cual es el lugar que tiene usted en este colegio. No soy alguien prepotente, pero ya me ha colmado la paciencia con cada manifestación engreída de su parte. ¿Tanto se enoja de que tenga interés en su sobrino? Le tengo una noticia: No se va a casar con usted! Algún día tendrá novia… o.. no, -mi voz sonó irónica- ya ha tenido muchas novias! pero solamente le cae como patada en el hígado que sea yo precisamente quien tenga interés en él!

Ya. Le dije todo lo que pensaba cuando era adolescente. No había marcha atrás. Anthony no formaba parte de un anhelo reprimido, me habría sentido una asaltacunas, pero deseaba molestar al imbécil de su tío.

Si había pensado que antes estaba enojado, creo que se superó a sí mismo. De algún modo eso me hizo sentir una alerta, pero si me mostraba débil él iba a aprovecharse de eso. Me incliné levemente a él como si quisiera que escuchara algo que apenas era audible.

\- ¿Es todo? –pregunté segura. Él me estaba fulminando con la mirada, sus labios apretados estaban blancos. Como no me dio respuesta, yo me volví a girar. Sentía la mirada de él en mi espalda. Era poderosamente fuerte y me estaba comenzando a hacer sentir incómoda, pero mi paso no se aceleró, ni quité la expresión fría de la cara.

La campana sonó y de repente los pasillos se llenaron de estudiantes que se fueron perdiendo detrás de las puertas de cada salón. Yo entré en la siguiente clase sin manifestar ni siquiera un poco de debilidad.

Solamente cuando me senté, sentí que las piernas me comenzaron a temblar. Sí, el señor Andley tenía una personalidad demasiado intimidante para una adolescente, pero estaba sorprendida de que esa personalidad me hubiera causado algún estrago a mí también. Era más joven que yo, pero era definitivamente atractivo, alto, rubio, ojos azules. Generalmente su forma de tratar a los demás estudiantes era con bastante desenfado, solo que a mí me odiaba, y seguro que después de ese momento sería peor.

Si no estuviera tan segura de que su desprecio era a causa de mis orígenes, hubiera pensado que estaba celoso. Lo ignoré. Seguí con las materias hasta terminar las clases y de regreso a casa, Paty y Annie se acercaron a mí para irnos juntas en el coche de Archie. Era un chico lindo, pero tenía que hacer algo con su metrosexualidad. Ya corría el riesgo que lo tomaran por afeminado.

En cuanto llegamos a la acera de la casa, las miradas interrogantes de los tres se plantaron en mí.

\- Ahora, ¿nos puedes decir qué fue eso con el "papacito" tío de Anthony? –la de la pregunta fue Paty.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

\- ¿Qué con él?

\- Todo mundo hablaba que se habían puesto a discutir en el descanso, que le plantaste un beso a Anthony delante de su tío y que el muchacho quedó más derretido por ti que una gelatina, mientras el tío estaba a punto de matarte con la mirada.

\- Besaste a Anthony, amiga –se regodeó Annie-, el sueño de tu vida!

\- "Sueño" ya no. –aclaré yo. No quería malos entendidos.

\- Dejaras de ser mujer.. –suspiró Archie- solamente alborotaste al pobre chico.. –lo compadeció. Tanto mis amigas como yo lo fulminamos con la mirada.

\- Mira Archie –gruñó Paty-, siquiera ella se atrevió a hacer algo que tú ni en sueños has hecho. Cállate de una vez.

Vi a Annie ponerse roja como la grana, pero no me atreví a decir nada más y Archie tampoco se atrevió a contradecir a Paty.

\- Chicos, nos vemos mañana ¿vale? Gracias por traerme Archie.

Creo que tanto Archie como Annie me agradecieron que yo no hubiese permitido que esa aseveración se convirtiera en controversia.

Entré a mi casa. Me puse a hacer las tareas mientras estaban frescas en mi mente algunas cosas y nuevamente pensé en Terry. ¿Cada cuanto tiempo podía ir a ver si ellos regresaban?

Una parte de mi lo extrañaba desde el punto de vista emocional, pero si tomaba en cuenta el factor tiempo, tenía dos semanas sin sexo. Mi cuerpo no estaba siendo inmune al deseo, como si ya supiera de qué se trataba, pero más que nada era mi mente la que se inundaba de recuerdos por completo perturbadores. Necesitaba follar.

Para quitar esos pensamientos de mi mente, me di a la tarea de seguir buscando el diario, pero al no hallarlo, me puse a escribir en una libreta nueva todo lo que había pasado para que si mañana volvía la "yo" del pasado a su cuerpo como correspondía, tuviera muchas respuestas a las cosas que pasaron esos días.

* * *

De verdad. Ese mes fue espantoso. Sin embargo, comenzaba a sentirme satisfecha conmigo misma. Mis notas iban en franca mejoría. Los maestros estaban asombrados. Mis amigos me miraban casi siempre con incredulidad, pero se quedaban callados. Seguí yendo a buscar a Terry, pero al parecer la casa seguía con su letrero de venta. Mis hermanas se llevaban de maravilla conmigo y por primera vez mi relación con mis padres fue genial.

Y, ¿qué tuvo de espantoso? Pues, vamos a ponerlo así: tener al prefecto más despiadado del cole solamente al pendiente de cada uno de mis actos para poder ponerme en detención, la mirada de Anthony siguiéndome a todos lados con verdadera adoración (cielos, ¿habría sido tan fácil? Me le hubiera plantado a darle un beso después de dejar a su tío como idiota cuando era muchacha y no me habría quedado con las ganas de que fuese mi novio!, solo que de adolescente no me hubiera atrevido, esa es la verdad), seguía con problemas con algunas materias como no creí que se pudiera. Tenía que pedir un asesor en esas áreas porque no quería reprobar ningún examen. ¿Quién iba a querer ser mi mentor?

Aparte, extrañaba tanto a Terry que ya comenzaba a ponerme a maldecir mi suerte en las noches. Tenía que darme duchas frías para soportar lo que mi sucia mente pensaba al recordarlo.. (bueno, no solamente duchas frías. Estaba tentada a ir a una tienda de sex shop a comprarme un amiguito a pilas. Lo malo es que seguro no me lo iban a querer vender).

Y cuando ya creía que tenía superado un poco, me volvían los sueños y produciéndome ganas de ir a buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras y eso me hacía sentir algo mal. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta de que si me lo topaba, iba a ser un muchacho de dieciséis, me iba a sentir rara seduciendo a un adolescente. Pero, por otro lado, quizá pudiera detonar que la vena erótica de él fuese mejor (¿era eso posible? Él era tan bueno en la cama, que quizá estaba soñando, pero creo que yo también debí contribuir en algo ya que nos casamos. No quiero pensar que no aprendió nada conmigo).

¿Otra razón para el fastidio? Alexa ya se estaba dando cuenta de que Niel era un patán y tenía crisis de llanto que a veces le duraban horas. Había olvidado qué tan duro fue para ella superar al jodido de su ex (Daban ganas de colgarlo de las bolas).

Otra de las cosas, es que comenzaba a lamentar lo de la banda. Me sentía pésimo con todas las ilusiones que los chicos se habían hecho, pero sabía que la banda no tenía futuro. No me iba a poner a imitar a algún grupo que ya sabía que tuvo un mega-éxito solo para complacer a los chicos. Eso hubiera sido fraudulento. Aunque, tenía muy presente una canción de Beyoncé… pero creo que fue éxito hasta después de 2003. (Cielos, ¿cómo se me ocurría siquiera?).

De algún modo, a veces yo también me deprimía un poco. Me sentía sola, sin que nadie entendiera mi situación. No hubiera podido explicárselo a nadie sin correr el riesgo de que me quisieran mandar a que me dieran ayuda psiquiátrica. Me refugié en los estudios. Me hice amiga de mis maestros. Mejoré más en las calificaciones. Comencé a leer mucho más de lo que ya antes lo hacía (antes, me refiero a Candy mayor de veinte años), aunque dejé las novelas de misterio para leer literatura clásica, política, ciencia.. lo que fuera que resultara en aprendizaje y me sirviera a cultivarme. ¿Niña idiota, falta de cultura? Nunca más.

Por fortuna, no tuve altercados con el prefecto una vez más, aunque yo sabía que me odiaba cada vez que Anthony se me quedaba mirando y peor se ponía si me invitaba a desayunar.

Yo al inicio no pensaba aceptarle ningún desayuno, pero estaba tan furiosa con el sr. Andley debido a su mirada altanera, que un día se lo acepté. Al tipo casi le da el soponcio.

Creo que me reí maliciosamente por horas.

¿Qué se pensaba ese estúpido engreído? Por lo menos se mantenía lejos de mí lo suficiente como para poder disfrutar mi desayuno en paz y no se portaba como un idiota cuando nos veía estudiando inglés, mientras no nos viera en actitud sospechosa, por lo menos así me parecía.

Y.. llegó el día de mi cumpleaños. Por un lado quería estar feliz por volver a esa época soñada, pero cada día de cada mes me iba a recordar que Jana podría morir el 17 de mayo, así como había muerto delante de mis ojos. Solo pensarlo me ponía peor. Me asaltaban dudas, profundos temores, a veces no podía ni dormir.

Recordé a mi tío Dylan. Él en aquella fatídica noche se había quedado a dormir en casa porque venía de viaje y mi madre no lo dejó quedarse en un hotel, lo instaló en la habitación de mi hermano.

Yo me había enojado con papá porque no me había dejado ir a un concierto donde por cierto iba a ir Anthony. Me puse fatal, y Jana se dio cuenta, así que se fue tras de mí. Nos subimos al coche y al inicio yo manejaba, pero no pude por mucho tiempo. Yo me había tomado media botella de vodka, estaba viva de puro milagro. Jana no sabía que yo le vaciaba las arcas de licor a mi padre, pero ella nunca había bebido nada, porque si hubiera sido así, esos Martinis no le habrían hecho ni cosquillas. Se los preparé yo. Eso acrecentaba mi culpa.

Fueron seis años de ayuda psicológica para superarlo en algún modo, pero era algo que me atormentaba aunque no quisiera, cuando estaba por llegar mi cumpleaños.

Justamente diez días después de mi cumpleaños. No iba a permitir que pasara otra vez. O aumentaba su resistencia al alcohol (que eso era una reverenda tontería), o trataba de ser buena influencia evitando que mi hermanita bebiera JAMÁS.

Sonaba muy lejos de la realidad que fuera abstemia, mucho más con las cenas de negocios a las que nuestros padres nos llevaban, pero necesitaba saber que ella lo haría y para eso yo me convertiría en su sombra y si era necesario, para ser un buen ejemplo, yo jamás probaría una gota de alcohol.

Mi cumpleaños casi llegó. Los días eran tensos. Tanto así que dejé de ir a casa de Terry para ver si la casa la ocupaban, pero todavía no lo hacían. Ni venderla ni ocuparla. Dejar de ir unos días no debían suponer mucha diferencia.. ¿no era así?

Pues esos días fueron muy pesados para mí, pero el de la fecha exacta fue peor. Llegó el tío Dylan igual que como yo recordaba. Nos pusimos a ver películas toda la tarde. Nos fuimos a acostar ya pasadas las 11 de la noche y se ahí fue insomnio para mí. Me tuve que ir a acostar en el sofá que estaba en la estancia del piso superior, justo fuera de la recamara de Jana.

La mañana me llegó sin darme cuenta. Estaba preocupada, pero en parte un suspiro de alivio se escapó de mis labios cuando la vi, toda somnolienta, para entrar al baño que estaba en el pasillo (su recamara no tenía baño). Se sorprendió al verme, pero yo me hice la desentendida.

De ahí, creo que el sueño debido al estrés y a las horas sin dormir me venció. Me quedé dormida en el sillón donde había pasado la noche.

Mi tío Dylan me llevó a mi habitación en brazos y yo no me di cuenta. Dormí la mayor parte del día, pero para las 4 de la tarde el sueño me abandonó. Tuve una pesadilla con lo que yo recordaba de Jana y fui corriendo a su cuarto para buscarla. La encontré pintándose las uñas de los pies. Creo que mi expresión de alivio fue demasiado para ella.

\- ¿Otro puto sueño? –me preguntó.

\- Te dije que te iba a moler a palos! –y me abalancé sobre ella en una guerra de almohadas, gritos y risas que hicieron que mi madre, y Alexa también, acudieran a formar parte del espectáculo. Fue la mejor guerra de almohadas que había tenido en mi vida. Hasta a mamá le tocaron varios almohadazos. Después de eso me comencé a relajar.

Una de las cosas que mayormente me decepcionaban de mí misma en la etapa adulta cuando pensaba en mi adolescencia (aparte de mis calificaciones), era que no practicaba deportes. Bien, sí iba a clases, pero lo más que hacía era pasar de un lado a otro una pelota que jamás atinaba a ninguna de mis compañeras.

El entrenador estaba frustrado conmigo. Me hacía dar vueltas a la pista de triatlón. Entonces me di cuenta de que no era tan mala corriendo y comencé a practicar entre otras cosas, el salto de vallas. De verdad no era tan mala! (me caí solo una o dos docenas de veces.. pero otras estaban peor). Entonces me dio por entrenar. Ahí mi amigo Stear me ayudó bastante, por lo menos me daba ánimos. Tenía la manía de inventar cosas para hacerme la vida más llevadera (pero en serio, solo fueron buenas intenciones, porque en realidad funcionaban poco o definitivamente no lo hacían, como por ejemplo el **Ejercitador 2002**, estaba decidido a patentarlo, pero fue un fiasco, la verdad quisiera explicar cómo era que debía funcionar, pero fue tan malo que no creo que valga la pena hacerlo).

Lo que sí logré fue que mis piernas se tornearan más, el trasero cada vez estaba más duro y lucía respingado (que si Jennifer López lo miraba lo hubiera envidiado, aunque no era tan enorme, era por completo a proporción de mi figura).

Todo marchaba a las mil maravillas, pero algo definitivamente salió mal. Un día llegué como de costumbre a buscar a Terry y me di cuenta de que la casa la habían negociado. De hecho el de la inmobiliaria estaba ahí, poniendo el letrero de "Vendido". Se me fue el corazón a los talones. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado. Vamos, Terry había vivido ahí desde los nueve hasta los veintidós!

Me acerqué al tipo que ya por cierto estaba por subirse a su coche y le pregunté con toda la ansiedad del mundo.

\- Disculpe.. –él volteó- ¿los señores Grandchester han vendido la casa?

\- Sí, señorita.. el trato se ha concretado esta mañana.

\- ¿Sabe usted el paradero de ellos?

\- Lo siento.. eso es algo absolutamente confidencial.

\- Es que necesito ver a su hijo, hablar con él! –casi grité.

\- Siento no poder ayudarla.

\- Por favor! –rogué de nuevo. Las lágrimas ya se asomaban por mis ojos con gran súplica.

El tipo dudó.

\- ¿Estás embarazada o algo así?

Bien que no me esperaba esa pregunta, pero suponía que no era el primer caso de familia desaparecida para salir de algún asunto incómodo. Yo asentí. El tipo suspiró.

\- Mira, los datos personales de mis clientes son por completo inaccesibles para ti en este momento, pero si en algo te sirve, creo que se mudarán a Escocia por un tiempo. El hijo del señor Grandchester va a estudiar en un colegio muy importante y probablemente reciba el ducado de su abuelo.

Terry… ¿duque? Casi me desmayo. Él nunca me dijo eso.. de hecho, su padre y su abuelo no se hablaban. El señor Grandchester se había mudado a América desde los veinte años para casarse con la madre de Terry y eso puso al abuelo en contienda con él y seguro que con su descendencia. Terry era el mayor. Tenía una hermana unos 4 años menor y un hermano que era asimismo más chico que él diez años.

No lo podía creer.. me dejé caer en el césped sintiendo que mis piernas habían perdido toda su fuerza. ¿Quería decir que nunca iba a encontrar a Terry?

El hombre en cuestión salió del auto muy mortificado, me preguntó si me sentía bien y si no necesitaba ayuda médica.. pero yo negué. Estaba en shock.

Me quedé como por 20 minutos tirada ahí. El hombre se tenía que ir, así que yo me tomé de toda la fortaleza de mi cuerpo como de mi alma para ponerme de pie nuevamente. Tomé mi móvil con manos temblosas. Le marqué a Archie y en menos de 10 minutos estaba ahí conmigo. Vivía cerca de mi casa pero estaba por el rumbo en esos momentos. El agente suspiró con alivio, se fue casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros.

\- ¿Qué haces en este lugar? –me preguntó curioso- es una zona exclusiva para ricos.

\- Creí que aquí vivía un amigo.. me equivoqué.

Archie enarcó las cejas con curiosidad, pero no preguntó nada más. A cambio se puso a platicar cosas sobre la banda y sobre su amor no declarado por Annie. La amaba desde los trece años, pero Annie era demasiado tímida y nunca le había manifestado nada, aunque seguro que ella estaba igual de enamorada de él desde que lo conoció, pero no me dijo nada hasta que casi ingresó a la Universidad y no me dijo mucho.. Annie era tan rara…

Yo, por mi parte estaba por completo descorazonada. Terry en Escocia.. entonces lo iba a ver hasta después de que cumpliera dieciséis! Porque esa fecha su padre estuvo ya en negocios con mi padre y fue que conocí realmente a Terry. Un año y medio iba a ser una tortura!

Mi forma de superar esa ausencia fueron el ejercicio, la escuela, el grupo de debates, desde luego danza, el tener que idear estrategias para espantarme a la horda de muchachos que comenzaron a andar tras de mí. Era insólito!

No sabía si era por la ropa, por el maquillaje, por la forma en que me peinaba o definitivamente algo de mi actitud.. pero una parte de mí creía que podía ser por dos cosas: #1 Anthony seguía embabado conmigo y me convertí en una pieza de colección y #2 el tío guapo de él seguía siendo un patán y yo lo trataba como si fuese un chicle en el zapato y eso generaba admiración entre ellos. Pero creo que la admiración mayor era porque solamente era así conmigo. Debía tener una fijación enfermiza con su sobrino, o era heredero de toda la fortuna familiar.. o sencillamente.. no. No quería pensar en más opciones.

Cambiaré el tema. El motivo por el que seguramente comencé a ser la envidia de muchos iba más allá de mi imagen que todavía era la de una chica delgada copa "B". Mi seguridad a pesar de ello era aplastante.

Caminaba sencillamente, pero estaba tan segura de mí misma que mis amigos también se dieron cuenta. Ya no platicaban tanto conmigo, pero si querían un consejo se acercaban a mí.

Impresionaba a mis maestros con mis conversaciones porque no eran la de una chica de quince años, pero siempre eran sobre cosas de actualidad, viéndolas desde la perspectiva de quien hace mucho tiempo había analizado todas esas cosas (sí, también había visto un millar de documentales, esos eran mis programas favoritos cada vez que visitaba a papá ya que me había casado). De hecho, lamentaba que muchos de mis maestros no se pudieran considerar mis amigos. Para ellos yo era una adolescente nada más.

El día más incómodo de mi vida fue cuando Anthony me abordó en un pasillo. Seguramente traía las hormonas todas alteradas y habrá tenido sueños a flor de piel porque tal y como yo lo había sorprendido aquella mañana que discutí con su tío frente a media escuela, me arrinconó y pegó sus labios a los míos. Él si me dio un lengüetazo de muerte.

Hacía más de seis meses que nadie me había besado y tuve que admitir que el chico era muy bueno en ese aspecto. No me pensaba resistir. Extrañaba mucho los besos y también era muy buena dándolos, así que me dediqué a disfrutarlo todo lo que pude. Fue un meneo de lenguas monumental.

Creo que me besó por tanto tiempo que inevitablemente su polla se sintió dura junto a mi pelvis. ¡Ese niño estaba teniendo una erección enorme!

Ahí tuve que parar. El beso había sido delicioso e íntimamente se lo agradecí, pero no me movía ni un ápice en lo que se refería a mi excitación. Y, me habría sentido pésimamente si me hubiera excitado en realidad. Estaba urgida, pero no era para tanto.

La mirada asesina de su tío fue lo siguiente que pude ver.

\- Anthony –le habló con voz tan dura que el pobre muchacho tembló– vete a tu clase.

Había sido una orden tan por completo imposible de refutar para el muchacho, que yo me erguí con altanería. Le detuve la mano a Anthony mirando a su tío con prepotencia.

\- Gracias por el beso –me dirigí a Anthony con dulzura y tratando de que mi mirada fuera afectiva con él. No supe si lo conseguí- Necesito hablar contigo después. ¿Está bien?

El chico asintió. Se había puesto rojo de repente. Lo vi escabullirse por uno de los pasillos mientras el idiota de su tío me miraba todavía con una expresión feroz.

\- Le advertí que la quería lejos de mi sobrino.

\- Y yo le dije que me valía un carajo –oh, voz amenazante que fluyó por mi garganta. Me amé por eso. Aunque, en realidad nunca le dije que me valía un carajo. Digamos que estaba parafraseando.

\- Modere su vocabulario "señorita". –eso de "señorita" me sonó a piruja. No me bastaría mucho para soltarle a lo menos una bofetada.

¿Qué se creía ese tipo? Era un tipo por completo desagradable, por lo menos conmigo. ¿Qué tenía de malo yo? Todos mis maestros me tenían casi en un pedestal, mis compañeros o me admiraban o querían que les aceptara invitaciones a salir. Solamente algunas chicas realmente me envidiaban, pero fuera de ello yo era GENIAL! (modestia aparte).

¿Acaso por ser un tipo guapo, que se creía un adonis por causa de su cuerpo casi perfecto y sus ojos tan azules que parecían un cielo despejado…?

Ok. Ok. Estaba tratando de llegar a un punto y creo que estoy fallando en el intento.

No debo hablar de lo jodidamente bueno que está ese tipo.. debo hablar de sus defectos.

De todos.

De..

De..

Maldita sea.

Me estoy quedando sin argumentos mientras su mirada pasa despectiva por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir un escalofrío que hace mucho no experimentaba. Ese que surge cuando alguien despierta cosas bajo la piel y justamente en la parte anatómica que sigue al monte venus en lo profundo de la ingle, a modo vulgar: el coño.

Maldito tipo, insufrible, altanero, prepotente.. me está haciendo sentir cosas con su sola mirada que me están alertando áreas que ya casi había hecho dormitar. ¿Estaba loca? No iba a dejar que su escrutinio me afectara como ya lo había empezado a hacer. Yo era una chiquilla para él (metafóricamente hablando, porque mi edad mental ahora está en el punto más elevado del erotismo de pareja y el estúpido de Terry no está para satisfacerme. Un momento, ¿le dije estúpido a Terry? Era sería mi primera vez, ojalá y la única).

\- ¿Ya se ha cansado de tragarme con la mirada? –le pregunté con una ceja levantada en evidente desagrado.

El tipo cayó en cuenta de algo porque sus ojos se entrecerraron un momento, pero luego soltó la risa más sarcástica del mundo, en evidente burla a mi persona. Seguramente se estaba preguntando qué miraba su sobrino en mí que me hacía irresistible a sus ojos, porque a los ojos de este tipo, yo parecía ser cosa menos que un gusano y él a mí me estaba produciendo todo, menos asco.

Ni siquiera esperé a que me contestara. Salí de ahí huyendo con el paso violentado por la furia. ¡Cómo lo detestaba!

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3 El inicio de todo

Fue difícil decirle a Anthony que el beso había sido excelente pero que yo no podía corresponder nuevamente a alguno de ellos. Me puse a elogiarlo tratando que su autoestima no se fuese al suelo después de ese acto de rechazo. Le dije todo lo que pensaba de él: Que muchas veces me la había pasado temblando por tenerlo cerca, que era hermoso (sí lo era), que besaba extraordinariamente bien, que seguramente iba a ser el azote de miles de muchachas, que su cuerpo era perfecto (creo que ahí comenzó a mostrarse nuevamente interesado, así que tuve que parar. Suficiente antídoto contra la autoestima baja), "pero", sí, ese 'pero' que todo mundo siempre teme oír cuando alguien le gusta y está por confesar sus sentimientos.. Repetimos: "pero… yo estoy enamorada de otro chico".

Bien que no me faltaron ganas de decirle que no era un chico exactamente, que era un hombre de veintiséis años que era maravilloso conmigo pero que por el momento estaba fuera de mi alcance digamos, nueve años. La edad que Terry tenía antes de que yo terminara azotada en el mundo de mi adolescencia. Ahora Terry tenía diecisiete. Le faltaba mucho para ser el hombre con quien yo mantenía el más erótico de mis recuerdos.

Algo que yo nunca había contemplado al reencontrarme con Terry se situó con potencia frente a mis ojos en ese momento.

Terry era un muchacho. Si, era mi marido, pero era un muchacho en ese momento. ¿Iba la mente de una mujer hecha y derecha soportar las infantilencias de un Terry de dieciocho años? Es que mi psique no estaba ni estancada ni tampoco iba hacia atrás. No me gustaban los niños. Me gustaban los hombres. Para más específico: me gustaba Mi Hombre. No el Terry de cuando nos hicimos novios.

Siempre iba a haber una brecha invisible a sus ojos pero no para los míos, yo la iba a ver claramente, iba a ser más que una brecha, iba a ser un precipicio que tendría a los lados murallas, sobre todo porque los hombres maduran emocionalmente después que las mujeres en la mayoría de los casos. Eso.. precisamente eso, fue lo que me dejó helada.

Debo admitir que el conocimiento de ese hecho fue un golpe demasiado bajo para mí.

Me sentí descorazonaba de modo alevoso por el solo meditar un instante en esa circunstancia contradictoria de mi vida. Esperaba a Terry.. ¿me iba a conformar con el Terry del ayer?

* * *

Debo reconocer que en cuanto Anthony dejó de andar detrás de mí para todo, la forma de ser de Albert también cambió.

Ok. No le dije sr. Andley. Todo mundo le llamaba Albert. Todo mundo lo amaba. Las chicas seguían suspirando por él, incluyendo las maestras. Él y su sobrino eran una amenaza pasional para las muchachas y para las señoras también: Las traían muertas (esa frasecita me parece levemente familiar).

Yo, ante la baja de guardia del auxiliar, prefecto o lo que fuera, comencé también a ser menos arisca. Todo mundo me amaba también, así que mi actitud siempre era positiva y podría decirse que era feliz.

* * *

Llegó el tiempo en el que se suponía que iba a conocer a Terry, y nada pasó. Eso me estaba poniendo alerta de todo. Ya tenía dieciséis años y medio.. el famoso negocio de mi padre estaba por cristalizar seguramente.. pero tal negocio no llegaba. Me estaba preparando para el momento de verle, porque necesitaba saber cual iba a ser mi reacción ¿iba a poder con esta dura prueba? Se supone que sigo enamorada de él… aunque, ya no pienso en él tanto como antes. Lo que extraño es el sexo, eso sí. Pero aunque en el pasado se le conocía como histeria femenina, lo que yo cargaba era netamente frustración sexual (Sueno peor de enferma que antes! Que vergüenza!).

Yo extrañaba más que nada el nivel de intimidad que conlleva el tener una pareja, el solo acto sexual era muy bueno, pero me fascinaba sentirme compenetrada con Terry. Eso era lo que me estaba demoliendo.

* * *

Papá nos llevó a esa reunión. Ahí estaba el sr. Grandchester. Ahí estaba su esposa y dos de sus hijos, pero no estaba Terry. Esperar lo que se llama esperar, ya no lo estaba haciendo, mucho más porque ya he cumplido diecisiete años. Me doy cuenta de que muchas cosas que recordaba que habían pasado no se han dado: Las que se referían a Terry. ¿Será que lo he soñado todo?

* * *

Mi madre y mi padre tienen varias semanas preocupados por mí. Yo iba tan bien en la escuela, me sentía fascinada con mis avances. Aunque sigo manteniendo mi promedio, se dieron cuenta de que emocionalmente no he estado nada bien. Los maestros han estado bastante preocupados.

Inclusive, por causa de mi pésimo estado de ánimo, he vuelto a discutir con el auxiliar. ¿Acaso no duró solamente año y medio en la escuela? Ya tenía más de dos años ahí y ni sus luces de que quisiera irse. Pero yo estaba tan enfadada con el mundo entero que comencé a hacerlo rabiar una vez más. Era el único que se me enfrentaba con todos los cojones del mundo para que yo descargara mi furia.

Al inicio él se mostró sorprendido, pero en algún momento comenzó a reaccionar.

Comenzaron las detenciones que para mi mala suerte él supervisaba.

Comenzaron los reportes con el director que iban a quedar en mi expediente.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo negativo de mi vida y de saber que me estaba portando netamente como una adolescente, lo que me hervía era saber que el imbécil (si, le dije imbécil) de Terrence estaba comprometido en matrimonio (sólo tenía diecinueve años, por Dios!).

Estaba en Escocia, en una villa nauseabundamente rica, con una chica de la nobleza europea. Su padre estaba fascinado porque él estaba tan enamorado de ella, que dudaban que el matrimonio se retardara más de unos meses. Terry iba a recibir el título de Duque próximamente, así que con ello iba a obtener una cuantiosa herencia que lo iba a poder eximir de trabajar toda la vida.

Me quería morir, pero solamente de la furia.

Y el que pagaba los platos rotos, aparte de mi record escolar, era el auxiliar. Era peligrosamente bueno para contender conmigo y era con el único que podía descargar todas mis frustraciones. Nos ensartábamos en discusiones que lo dejaban temblando de furia y a mí también. No sé como no me habían expulsado. Los gritos debían de haberse oído en toda esa área de la escuela.

Creo que el director me disculpaba porque creía que yo estaba pasando por algo difícil. Mis padres ya lo habían puesto al tanto, así que mientras el auxiliar no se quejara y soportara mis arranques, el director no se iba a meter.

Lo peor fue cuando llegaron las vacaciones. Ya tenía más de diecisiete años. Se supone que uno no puede estar enojado tanto tiempo, pero en mi caso si fue así. Había perdido al compañero de mi vida. Terry se había casado el 1ro. de junio en una boda fastuosa llena de invitados. Las fotos lo mostraban muy feliz, tremendamente enamorado de esa rubia de ojos verdes que tanto se parecía a mí.

Mi corazón se fue al suelo cuando vi la foto. Yo era demasiado parecida a ella, tanto, que comencé a entender por qué Terry me había dicho aquella vez que no podía vivir sin mí. Él había perdido a alguien que había amado y seguramente era ella.

Entonces, él también había pasado por lo que yo había pasado y tal como yo procuré evitar que Jana muriera, él había evitado que muriera esa joven. Esa fue mi conclusión.

Me sentí tan desplazada, tan poca cosa que entré casi en depresión, así que el psicólogo del colegio mandó llamar a mis padres. Les dijo que necesitaba un entorno tranquilo con supervisión regulada. Que no me sintiera invadida, que debía llevar a cabo un duelo en el que, si bien ellos podían ser útiles, lo mejor era que fuese más privado, no querían que me abrumara la expresión dolida de mis padres ni sus caras de preocupación.

Necesitaba su apoyo, si, pero yo sabía que mis padres no podían dejar a mis hermanas, a sus negocios, la vida misma, sin saber si el proceso podía ser largo o corto. Dependía de mí.

Uno de los maestros dijo que tenía una casa a la orilla de una playa y que estaba a mi disposición si la necesitaba. Tenía un vecino que laboraba en el colegio que podía supervisarme si ellos lo aceptaban, aparte de que podían contar con una enfermera que podía verificar que tomara todos los medicamentos que pudiera necesitar.

La idea de estar lejos de todos y de todo me atrajo enseguida. Fue quizá lo único en lo que realmente tuve interés.

Me di cuenta de que llevaba más de dos años haciéndome preguntas sobre Terry y que eso me había hecho mucho daño, pero no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo me iba a tomar salir de ese estado. Quería irme y escapar de todo aunque solo fuese durante las vacaciones.

Mis padres aceptaron.

Yo hice mis maletas y tomé el auto que mi padre me regaló cuando cumplí los 17. La enfermera iba conmigo. El maestro me dijo que su vecino a veces pasaba y revisaba que todo estuviera bien, que iba a avisarle que yo estaba de camino, pero que no me extrañara de que lo encontrara durmiendo en alguna de las habitaciones. Hacía eso de vez en cuando, sobre todo porque el bungalow que él poseía no tenía calefacción y a veces los surtidos de madera para el Hogar no llegaban tan a tiempo a ese lugar.

A mí, la verdad ni siquiera me importó.

Llegamos al lugar y no quise que encendiera las luces, tampoco quise cenar. La enfermera estaba exhausta porque para poder ir allá había tenido que poner en orden muchas cosas y la carga de actividad, aunada a mi urgencia por llegar, le hizo caer dormida en cuanto puso su cabeza sobre la almohada. Hacía frío, pero no prendí la calefacción. Ese frío iba ad hoc al frío que sentía mi corazón.

Cuando oscureció me fui a la cama. Como siempre, escogí el lado izquierdo. No supe por qué. Tenía más de dos años forzándome a dormir del lado derecho para no tener que buscarlo mientras dormía. Todavía soñaba con la intimidad que compartimos aunque hace tiempo que no veo su rostro en mis sueños; yo dormía con la puerta de la habitación cerrada con llave. Sabía que solía hablar dormida y eso podía perturbar a mis padres o a alguna de mis hermanas si invadían mi habitación en esos lapsos de húmedas fantasías, pero ahora estaba ahí y la enfermera me había pedido que no pusiera el cerrojo por si era necesario que ella entrara a la habitación.

Me tomé la pastilla para dormir que el médico me recomendó, sin saber si en realidad iba a hacer efecto. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de la dosis, pero siempre iba a tratar con la más suave. Si eso no funcionaba, entonces la dosis iba a aumentar poco a poco.

* * *

Estaba en la cama, como tantas veces. El aroma lo percibí primero, después pude sentir su calor. La forma en que la cama se sumía ante su peso. Me inundó por completo su aroma, era tan familiar, tan embriagador... ahora estaba llenando mis sentidos.

Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse de la anticipación a lo que mi anatomía estaba anhelando recibir. Todo era vago.. solo supe que mi piel estaba desnuda y la suya también lo estaría. Lo toqué. Esa caricia íntima que creía que solamente a mí me podía pertenecer mientras yo depositaba besos ardientes en el lóbulo de su oreja. Lo sentí estremecerse mientras mis senos se pegaban a su espalda. Oh, era un sueño muy bueno.. aunque no tuviera certeza de con quien era que estaba.

Oí un gemido, y pude darme cuenta de que mi caricia le agradaba, sonreí. Había algo diferente.. algo nuevo.. algo deliciosamente nuevo que comenzaba a enloquecerme.

Quiso apartar mi mano de su miembro pero yo no lo dejé. En vez de eso mordisquee su oreja mientras movía mi mano en un ritmo acompasado al latir que estaba teniendo su corazón. Se giró levemente, poniendo su espalda sobre la cama mientras yo me estremecía de los pies a la cabeza.

"Hazme el amor" supliqué.. no supe si él me dijo alguna cosa.. solo tenía presente la multitud de sensaciones que me estaba produciendo darle placer.

Yo solamente pensaba en quedarme a horcadas sobre de él y que pudiera sentir cuan húmeda estaba por causa suya. No supe ni como pude hacerlo, porque él no parecía cooperar mucho, era la primera vez que en mis sueños el desconocido amante no llegaba a cooperar, pero su miembro sí lo hacía, estaba firme y grueso debajo de mí. Dirigí mis manos a su piel cálida, sus amplios pectorales, la forma en que sus tetillas se notaban sensibilizadas como cuando alguien tiene frío, no pude resistirme y me incliné sobre él. Cubrí con mis labios a una de ellas y la mordisquee. Lo sentí temblar bajo mis labios mientras él acercaba sus manos a mi trasero, buscando de algún modo acercarme más a él o quizá alejarme (ni siquiera lo sé), haciéndome gemir de placer solo por sentir sus manos. Entonces, busqué su boca. Tenía que saciarme de sus besos, tenía que beber de su boca porque estaba sedienta de él.

No veía su rostro.. su imagen era borrosa hasta para mi mente, pero que placentero era sentir que me besaba con la misma fuerza, con la misma entrega, con la misma hambre. Entonces lo vi.

Aunque tenía mis ojos cerrados pude verlo.

Su cabello era rubio, su piel estaba bronceada.

Sus ojos me miraban con deseo como jamás nadie me había observado.

Apenas podía creer que fuese él y quizá debí asustarme, pero no. El hecho de verlo y saber que era él produjo en mi una satisfacción mayor, un anhelo más ardiente, una necesidad más apremiante.

Musité su nombre y él gruñó con beneplácito. Sí, era él. Entonces lo escuché decir mi nombre ahogadamente a punto de tomar con fiereza otra vez mis labios.

Abrazada como estaba, me giró sobre mi espalda y mis piernas abrazaron su cintura. Ahora era él el que me estaba prodigando toda su atención. El que me besaba como si tuviera hambre de mí, el que tocaba cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras uno de sus codos se apoyaba en la cama para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí. Desenredó mis piernas de su cintura para que mis caderas descansaran en la cama y él se recostó al lado mío, aunque ese espacio se tornara doloroso para mi cuerpo estimulado y anhelante de su cercanía.

Él no pensaba dejar de atenderme, su hábil mano iba acariciando mi cuerpo de un modo casi salvaje. Mis senos, mis caderas, mi vientre, hasta llegar al calor abrazador que sentía en medio de mis piernas. Me arquee de la excitación, restregando mis caderas a las suyas, haciendo que al mismo tiempo que me tocaba pudiera sentir el roce de su mano sobre sí mismo en un vaivén sugerente e íntimo.

Creo que eso lo enloqueció.

Dejó mi boca para besar desde la curva de mi cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo por todo mi cuerpo al descender, hasta llegar ahí, al lugar donde su mano estaba prestando todas sus atenciones y descubría mi inflamación y la efusión proveniente de ella.

No pude evitar gemir cuando sus labios me rodearon. Cuando su lengua me inspeccionaba y se bebía mis humedades, mientras sus manos habían subido hasta mis senos nuevamente y los acariciaban tortuosamente al mismo ritmo que lo hacía su boca con mi femineidad.

Deseaba más. Deseaba que sintiera lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo, que se arqueara y estremeciera del mismo modo que lo estaba haciendo yo, pero él estaba tomándose su tiempo en mí, mientras oía los gemidos ahogados que salían de mis labios pero que habían nacido desde detrás de mi garganta.

El primer latigazo de placer llegó.. pero él no se detenía. Seguía así, haciéndome sentir que me volvía loca por tal habilidad de su lengua, de sus labios. Estremeciéndome tan fuertemente que lo escuché gruñir. Sabía que había logrado su cometido por lo menos un par de veces y que el segundo orgasmo fue mucho más intenso que el primero.

Lo necesitaba dentro y ni siquiera me permitía tocarlo. Eso me llenó de frustración por un segundo, pero después él ascendió. Dejaba que sus labios y su lengua recorrieran mi piel trémula y sensibilizada. Besaba mis senos, las puntas excitadas de modo intercalado. No quería poner fin todavía a mi tormento y necesidad de tenerlo dentro.

No hubo rincón de mi piel que no besara, que no acariciara sin el menor pudor y yo necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mí, hasta que tal espera me hizo suplicarlo.

Le dije tantas cosas con mi voz entrecortada, entre gemidos placenteros y caricias demandantes. Quería probarlo entero y repetí la senda que él había recorrido en mí hasta el punto de escucharlo gemir con estremecimiento.

Su sabor era tan delicioso para mí.

Entonces me tomó la cara, obligándome a separarme de tal satisfacción y acercó mis labios a los suyos mientras mi centro humedecía una vez más su estimulado miembro al volverme a poner a horcadas sobre de él.

Lo hice entrar en mí.

El gemido de dolor y la barrera que no permitió que entrara pronto lo sobresaltó, pero yo no iba a dejar que eso me detuviera y mucho menos que lo hiciese dudar.

\- Todo está bien.. –musité tras un gemido. Era yo, la que a pesar del dolor que había sentido, estaba impaciente por sus embestidas, por sentirme llena de él. Así comencé un vaivén con mis caderas que inició lento pero después fue fiero. Él gemía y temblaba del mismo modo que yo lo estaba haciendo. Parecía que el ritmo interminable estaba compaginando nuestros latidos, el sentir de nuestros corazones, igualando la emisión de gemidos como si estuviésemos de acuerdo para producirlos al mismo tiempo. Todo fue aumentando, no solo en velocidad, también en sensaciones. Cada terminación nerviosa se vio afectada de modo maravilloso. Hasta los vellos erizados de la nuca y la raíz de los cabellos dieron respuesta a lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Su piel también se había erizado.

El clímax llegó para ambos de manera deliciosa. Yo seguía sobre él mientras él me seguía guiando con sus manos, ya que sentí que no podía soportar más.

Mi cuerpo se arqueó al experimentar que parte de mí parecía morir y revivir con él dentro de mí.

Él estaba temblando, gimiendo, gritando del mismo modo que yo lo había hecho y yo perdí la fuerza. Había sentido su cálida humedad estallar dentro de mí, aunque su dureza no se había perdido.

Nunca me sentí tan satisfecha, tan llena, tan plácidamente agotada. Él respiraba igual que yo, de forma entrecortada. Me rodeó con sus brazos para aprisionarme en su pecho, mientras yo me negaba a permitir que saliese de dentro de mí al estar palpitante igual que como yo estaba.

Comenzó a besarme con ternura. Tampoco quería separarse de mí, quería seguir unido de esa forma tan intima aunque solo fuese un momento más y yo lo entendí, pero buscaba mis labios, parecía que aún necesitaba de mis besos.

¿Cuándo supe que no estaba soñando? Cuando lo vi con los ojos cerrados. Mis sentidos se llenaron de él, del aroma que yo ya había percibido y que me había parecido tan familiar, de los gemidos que salían de su garganta. En ese momento supe que no era un sueño. Que era real.

Solamente hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que era tan diferente a todo lo que había soñado y a todo lo que había conocido. ¿Acaso con eso estaba siendo infiel a mi esposo? Casi me rio. "mi esposo". Terrence Granchester no era mi esposo desde hacía dos años y ocho meses.. apenas me acabo de dar cuenta de eso.

* * *

La mañana nos recibió con las piernas entrelazadas y sus manos posesivamente rodeando mi cintura. No fue solamente una vez que hicimos el amor. Fueron varias, cada una diferente de la otra. Llenas de ternura, de pasión.. Seguramente se preguntaba cómo era posible que en esa cabecita mía surgieran tantas ideas de cómo torturarlo placenteramente. Pero él no se había quedado atrás. Tenía el vigor de un joven de veintidós años, yo ya para ese entonces mi forma de pensar (aunque no de vivir), era de una mujer de veintisiete, aunque estuviera atorada en un cuerpo diez años menor.

Pensar en eso me aterrorizó por varias razones. La primera, él podía caer en cuenta de que yo era menor de edad y rechazarme. La segunda, podía haber pensado lo peor de mí al darse cuenta de que no era nada inocente. Pero la peor, que si un día me tocaba despertar en mi cuerpo de mujer adulta, seguramente no iba a tenerlo en mi vida. Sentí tanto miedo que la piel perdió por lo menos un grado de su tibia temperatura y un grado era mucho.

\- ¿Se puede saber pequeña traviesa, qué te trajo a este lugar? –su voz sonaba melosa, me lo decía mientras me besaba el hombro con sensualidad y su mano derecha acariciaba sin pudor uno de mis pezones. Estaba realizando esos movimientos tortuosos que me hacían temblar sin poder controlarlo.

\- Si sigues haciendo eso, no me vas a dejar pensar… -protesté.

\- Esa es la idea –dijo con malicia y me besó de nuevo, inclinándose hacia mí desde mi espalda aunque para ello yo tuviera que torcerme y desviar mi cuello hacia él.

De esa manera hicimos el amor la última vez, la luz entraba por el ventanal a través de las cortinas y fue que realmente pude admirarlo. Era perfecto. Lo habían sentido mis manos y mis labios, pero verlo en realidad hizo revolotear algo en mi vientre llenándome de satisfacción. Era tal y como yo lo había soñado desde hacía meses. Cada musculo, el vello púbico y de sus piernas, el incipiente que estaba en su pecho y en sus brazos, aún su pene, verdaderamente era perfecto. No podía con esa revelación. Estaba resultando demasiado para mí.

Antes de que me diese cuenta de que por la hora, la enfermera seguramente ya estaba rondando por la casa, escuché un ruido sordo, seguramente provenía de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó él.

\- No estamos solos. –contesté yo con naturalidad y me puse de pie a pesar de sus protestas. La puerta no tenía cerrojo y tuve que ir a ponérselo. - ¿Te bañas conmigo?

\- ¿Quién está en la casa Candice?

Su voz sonó preocupada. Yo sonreí. Me fui al tocador viendo como mis cabellos estaban graciosamente despeinados, debí esperar mucho más enredos que esos.

\- Mi enfermera. Seguramente piensa que con los ruidos que hicimos anoche, mi depresión está curada.

\- ¿Eso era lo que tenías? ¿Depresión? –no pudo evitar mirarme preocupadamente. De pronto muchas cosas empezaron a tener sentido para él- Pareciera que en lugar de ello me odiabas con todas tus fuerzas.

\- No menos de la forma como tú parecías odiarme. –y lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna por medio del espejo.

Entonces se puso de pie para ir tras de mi y abrazarme por la espalda.

\- No era odio, eran unos endemoniados celos. –musitaba tras de mi oreja. Su aliento cálido casi me estaba embriagando.- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ¿Te dijo Donald que yo visitaba su casa?

\- Te olí. No me preguntes más. –sé que me sonrojé. No podía decirle toda la verdad. ¿Cómo decirle que todo había empezado por pensar que estaba teniendo un sueño con mi amante misterioso..? ¿Cómo decirle que había caído en cuenta de que él había inspirado esos sueños al ser su rostro, su cuerpo, sus cabellos los que llegaron a mi mente en medio de la oscuridad? Por que lo vi, pero no lo vi físicamente. Fue como si lo viera con los ojos del alma si es que eso era posible de algún modo.

\- Perdóname por haberte rechazado al principio. Solamente hasta que escuché tu voz diciendo mi nombre es que me di cuenta que realmente eras tú. Te dije muchas veces que te detuvieras, no podía creer que alguien me estuviese haciendo algo así. Estabas abusando de mí, preciosa!

\- ¿Tuviste miedo de que fuera una tipa horrorosa? –pregunté divertida.

\- No quería serte infiel –respondió con honestidad de un modo tan inmediato que se sorprendió.

La revelación de sus palabras quitó la sonrisa de mi cara. Él me miró por medio del espejo. Seguramente se maldijo por lo que consideró un error.

\- Perdóname.. perdóname.. no quería asustarte con ideas de atarte ni nada por el estilo –y me giró para mirarme con ojos suplicantes-. No quiero arruinar esto.

Yo, la verdad que me quedé seria. Estaba enamorado! Albert Andley estaba enamorado de mi! No lo podía creer… mi corazón estaba apretujado dentro de mi pecho. ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Había pasado antes de que yo le plantara el beso a Anthony? Si era así entonces todo al respecto de él comenzaría a tener sentido. Lo desprecié durante doce años. Yo era una pésima persona si había sido así.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de mí? –pregunté, aún incrédula.

\- ¿Tú no lo estas?

Yo lo miraba sin poder poner una expresión en mi rostro. Estaba demasiado anonadada. No quería que fuera así. Albert me provocaba muchas cosas, pero, qué diablos, se suponía que yo apenas estaba superando a Terry, ¿no era así?

Soy la peor persona del mundo. Soy un ser humano despreciable. Siento que le estoy partiendo el corazón por mi incapacidad de responderle.

Lo veo que endurece sus facciones. Su quijada se tensa. Sus ojos pierden calidez.

\- No tenías depresión por causa mía –conjeturó. Yo no pude desmentirlo. Mi mirada se volvió lastimera.

Entonces, él trago saliva y con una rapidez exacerbada se separó de mí buscando su ropa para cambiarse. Lo hizo con tal violencia que me produjo dolor. Yo ni siquiera pude atreverme a impedir que saliera por el acceso del balcón. Estaba más furioso y lastimado de lo que jamás hubiese visto a él o a otro. Solo atiné a cubrirme la cara con las manos y dejarme caer de rodillas. Me estaba doliendo demasiado y se tornaba en una estocada más profunda a mi herido corazón.

* * *

Creo que han sido las dos semanas más difíciles de mi existencia. Traté de buscarlo para siquiera hacerle saber que me importaba, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. Le llamé a Donald para preguntarle "inocentemente" quién era el compañero suyo del colegio que solía entrar a la casa, para que no me asustara si llegaba o para de una buena vez ir a presentarme para que no se entrometiera dentro de la casa.

Donald dudó un poco. Sabía que yo discutía demasiado con Albert así que había tratado de llamarle sin éxito todo el día de ayer para que no se metiese a la casa y no me originara un conflicto que me lastimase más. Lo sé porque tuvo que decírmelo.

Yo traté de restarle importancia al asunto ante él, pero quería saber exactamente en qué bungalow estaba, si es que no se había regresado a la ciudad debido a lo que había pasado. A fin de cuentas también eran sus vacaciones. Donald se ha de haber extrañado de mi interés y al final me dijo exactamente cual de todos era. Me pidió que tomara las cosas con calma, que esperaba que la casa fuese cómoda para mí y que si necesitaba algo no dudara en pedírselo tanto a él como a Albert, porque a pesar de que nosotros discutíamos a la menor provocación, él era un joven extraordinario, si era que soportaba estar cerca de él. Yo hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar un gemido de dolor.

Lo que estaba pasando con Albert estaba siendo la estocada que me faltaba para desmoronarme completamente. Ya no quise tomar ningún medicamento. Prefería relamerme las heridas y padecer mi sufrimiento de una buena vez por todas. Maldita sea, yo soy una mujer fuerte. No podía ser que esta situación me hubiera llevado a este estado de conmiseración propia, de autocompasión. Y lo busqué, pero desde luego que Albert ya no estaba en el bungalow mencionado por Donald

El corazón dolía, dolía demasiado, pero resultaba tan palpable que el dolor que más estaba minando mi corazón es el que seguramente estaba pasando él.

Quise hacer memoria de cómo habían sido mis días en el colegio de mi juventud anterior (tristemente caigo en cuenta de que parece que hablo de reencarnación, cosa en la que no creo ni remotamente. Parece una burla), y no logro llegar al fondo de todo.

Albert solía portarse como un idiota conmigo en el pasado real, pero me superó ¿no era así¿ dejó el colegio, su sobrino seguía estudiando conmigo hasta que yo dejé la escuela en franca rebeldía contra mis padres. Me había dado por vencida con lo de ser buena alumna y todo, así que pensé en salir del atolladero estudiando algo técnico.

Pero debía volver más atrás. Debía recordar las palabras hirientes que me decía antes de que se fuera.

Oh, oh… ¿y si se iba nuevamente?

La sensación de vacío me aplastó como si fuese un camión de carga. Sentí la sangre irse a los talones. El corazón casi pareció detenerse. Mis ojos miraban incrédulos a todo y a nada.

No.. no creía que.. no podía ser que…

Hacía diez años de mi mente que Albert había desaparecido de mi vida. Debía recordar cómo había sido..

Las imágenes corrieron delante de mis ojos como si fuesen una película. Fue el día que Anthony bromeó conmigo delante de toda la escuela.. lo veo ahora como mera espectadora.

Anthony y yo habíamos quedado de hacer un trabajo en equipo, entregar una tarea, pero él prefirió irse de fiesta con sus amigos y me dejó plantada. Desde luego que eso me había molestado, así que en el trabajo omití su nombre y eso lo disgustó, me dijo muchas cosas que me hicieron no solo ponerme triste, sino que también me indignaron. Estuvo así por una semana hasta que se dio cuenta de que extrañaba mi amistad. No encontraba el modo de congraciarse conmigo (el chico más lindo del cole, tenía temor de acercarse a mí, qué ironía).

Estuvo un par de semanas buscando el pretexto perfecto para acercarse a mí y un día nos topamos en el pasillo de la cafetería del colegio y nos debatimos con lo que era la última pieza de fruta. Los dos la queríamos pero yo la tomé primero.

\- Vas a tener que darme la mitad de la manzana –advirtió en falsa camaradería. Creo que estaba nervioso.

\- Estás operado del cerebro si crees que te voy a dar nada.

Si, yo seguía enojada. Herida más que otra cosa. Entonces lo vi darle el dinero a la chica de la caja ante mi protesta por haberlo hecho.

\- Ahora tu desayuno es mío, tendrás que darme la mitad de esa manzana..

Yo lo miré incrédula. Una manzana era una minucia, aquí era eso lo que menos me importaba. Me había herido de algún modo porque yo lo idealizaba. Soñaba con él, pensaba en él todo el tiempo pero él me miraba solo como la chica que le ayudaba en las tareas de la única materia donde realmente no me sentía una basura: inglés.

(No estoy segura si en esa materia me esforzaba porque él era algo malo en ella y siempre necesitó que alguien lo apoyara. Después supe que padecía dislexia)

Entonces, lo ignoré y me fui a sentar en una de las mesas, tomando la manzana con mis manos para darle la primera mordida, su sabor inundó mi boca y me sentí victoriosa en ese instante. Anthony se sentó frente a mí e hizo algo que no supe en su momento cómo interpretar pero que a los meses cobró sentido. Cubrió mi mano (en la que traía la manzana) con la suya, y, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, la giró hacia su boca para morderla él también. Lo hizo precisamente rodeando mi pequeña mordida de modo premeditado.

Creo que mi expresión fue de algo mucho más que sorpresa. No supe como interpretar ese gesto. Me turbé tanto que lo único que deseaba era escapar de ahí, pero me quedé clavada en la silla sin tener cómo reaccionar. Él la seguía mordiendo, parecía que disfrutaba hacerlo a pesar de mirar sin parpadear mis ojos que estaban llenos de sorpresa. Su mirada era tan intensa que creo que me ruboricé.

Tenía la mano tibia de él sobre la mía y hasta después supuse que tal gesto se habría visto muy íntimo a los ojos de cualquiera. Yo tenía quince años y medio aproximadamente para ese entonces.. no alcanzaba a distinguir los detalles de seducción que podían tener los hombres con una chica, pero si sabía que la imagen de Anthony a partir de entonces iba a ser muy diferente para mí. Me gustaba, pero me dio miedo también que me correspondiera.

Como pude me desprendí de su mano dejando caer la manzana a la charola de comida y salí huyendo de ahí. Ni bien había caminado unos diez pasos caí en cuenta de que había olvidado mis libros en la mesa e hice un gesto para regresar, dándome media vuelta. Entonces miré a Albert. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Anthony se reía de un modo travieso acariciando la manzana con sus labios, como si hubiese sentido placer.

Los vi a ambos, recordé la mirada de Albert… recordé su expresión…

Esa fue la última vez que laboró en el cole. De ahí no lo vi nunca más.

El conocimiento de que pudo haber actuado así en el pasado debido a lo que había visto con Anthony me trajo a la realidad. Si solo un gesto con una maldita manzana lo había hecho largarse para siempre de mi vida, ¿cuánto más no lo haría el que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba viviendo un duelo por alguien más? Seguramente había pensado que yo lo había tomado por despecho, como un sustituto, y yo no conocía a ningún hombre que tolerara una situación así.

Por muy enamorado que estuviese, Albert no iba a ser el plato de segunda mesa. De ese modo yo lo había hecho sentir y me odiaba por ello de todas las formas posibles. Por eso fue mucho más difícil mi estancia aquí.

Ahora, las vacaciones están por terminar. La enfermera cree que me tomo todas las medicinas, pero no lo he hecho sino solamente la única que me tomé para dormir y que no hizo gran efecto antes de que Albert y yo hiciésemos el amor…

Porque eso fue. No fue únicamente follar.. yo sentí cosas cuando me di cuenta de que era él.. cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba soñando..

¿Será que estoy enamorada de él y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de ello?

No podía pensar en eso.. no hasta poder verlo en persona. Lo que sí sabía era que soñaba con él todas las noches, que sentía en mis labios el sabor de sus besos.. que todavía me quemaba el recuerdo de sus caricias y la necesidad de verlo, de tocarlo, de besarlo era más fuerte y demandante que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese deseado o necesitado jamás. Incluyendo a Terry.

¿Podía ser posible? En todo este tiempo no me he acordado de Terry en ningún momento. Apenas me estoy dando cuenta de eso. ¿Dónde está mi devastación porque se hubiese casado? Me importaba una mierda en ese instante qué cosas estuviera haciendo con la que ahora era su esposa. Lo único que tenía presente era el profundo dolor que tenía por Albert.. Albert.

* * *

Cuando los días de vacaciones se extinguieron, me vi en necesidad de replantearme muchas cosas. Yo ya tenía diecisiete. Solamente me quedaba un año antes de asistir a la Universidad y ya había pensado en todas mis opciones, pero no podía concentrarme en ellas.

Pensaba únicamente en Albert. Todo el tiempo pensé únicamente en él.

Tuve temor de que al regresar al colegio él no estuviera laborando más allí. ¿Qué era lo que sabía de él?

Me había dedicado solamente a pelear todo el tiempo. Pudo haber sido mi amigo tal como yo había buscado la amistad con mis maestros, pero siempre el enojo porque me atrajera tanto me hacía repelerlo. No soporté que me ocasionara tantas sensaciones y estaba segura que él tenía destinado para mí solamente el mayor de sus rechazos. Pero, saber que estaba enamorado de mí cambiaba todo.

¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de una niña?

Algo tenía claro. En mi anterior adolescencia nunca se permitió demostrarme nada, nunca me hizo ninguna insinuación, así que estaba segura de que si en aquella ocasión había sentido algo, no se pensaba dejar dominar por esos sentimientos. Salió de nuestras vidas, no sólo del colegio.

Ahora, seguramente se odiaba a si mismo no sólo por amarme sino también por haber sido débil al permitirle a esa jovencita el llegar a tener tal grado de intimidad con él. Quizá lo hubiese soportado si pensaba que yo lo amaba, pero hablar de amor para mí en esos momentos era muy complicado. Lo pienso, lo sueño, lo extraño. Tengo miedo de haberlo lastimado de modo irreparable, pero después de todo lo que he pasado me resulta muy difícil entregarme al amor.

Otra de las cosas que me tenían preocupada definitivamente era concerniente al hecho de que no habíamos usado protección. Debía de haberlo prevenido yo, por ser mayor, pero cuando uno cree que está soñando un encuentro apasionado no se le ocurre pensar en usar preservativo. Él no iba pensando en buscarse una aventura a pesar de que el lugar podía ser el escenario perfecto, ni yo tampoco tenía pensado hacer nada en esos momentos. Todo se dio, así que ninguno contaba con ellos. Creo que pensó que al ser una chica así de apasionada yo ya estaba prevenida de esas cosas y que seguramente tomaba la pastilla, pero no.

Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas pero principalmente debido a esto: el ciclo no me había llegado desde entonces y apenas hace un par de días que me he dado cuenta. Necesitaré comprar una prueba de embarazo en cuanto podamos regresar a la ciudad.

Mis hormonas están causando estragos. Me sueño discutiendo con Albert y seguidamente haciendo con ternura el amor. No puedo permitirme todo lo que estoy pasando y por si esto fuera poco, sé que si estoy embarazada dejaré todo por este bebé. Dios! Ni siquiera lo sé y ya estoy haciendo planes!

* * *

Chicas y chicos, gracias por leer. . Recuerden que sus reviews son mi pago. Miles de Abrazos y besos!

Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como **AnaEdith Fiction**, ahí espero dar primicias cada que tenga oportunidad.

**_*AnaEdith*_**


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontaciones

Tengo a mis padres frente a mí. Va a ser difícil esto, pero confío que no me juzgarán tan duramente. Los ojos se me quieren llenar de lágrimas.

\- Mamá, papá.. –las palabras no quieren salir de mis labios-, antes que nada, quiero pedirles perdón (_sí, perdón doble: por haber dejado de ser virgen con Terry a los veinte años y por haber dejado de ser virgen con Albert hace dos meses por lo cual ahora estoy esperando un hijo suyo,_ pienso con ironía). Me tapo la cara con ambas manos. Qué difícil será para ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Candice? –papá. Todavía recuerdo cómo me reñía por lo de Terry, seguro que ahora será mucho peor con lo de Albert. Aquella vez porque me casé a escondidas, ahora ni siquiera puedo decirle quien es el padre del hijo que espero. Si lo hago, existe el riesgo de que lo vayan a meter a la cárcel y eso sería injusto para Albert porque yo lo provoqué.

\- Miren –continué yo y exhalé inmediatamente después-, no va a haber una forma fácil de decir esto, así que se los voy a decir tal cual: estoy embarazada, tengo dos meses, no quiero abortarlo ni darlo en adopción. El padre no es alguien que ustedes conozcan y no quiero involucrarlo en esto porque fue mi decisión. Debí cuidarme pero fui estúpida al no hacerlo. Si me rechazan en este momento lo entenderé, solo que no puedo ocultárselos más tiempo.

\- Te lo dije, lo que ella tenía era algo muy delicado –dijo mi madre a mi papá con expresión dolida y seguidamente me estrechó entre sus brazos a punto de llorar desconsolada. Yo podía ver la cara de mi padre que se había desencajado y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por estar más controlado. Extendió su mano con suavidad (¿alguna vez pensaron que su padre iba a extender la mano para agarrarles por la garganta al estilo neto de los Simpson, con Bart tomado del cuello por Homero? Así sentí yo, pero mi papá en lugar de querer ahorcarme, me acarició la mejilla preocupado -mal momento para uno de mis episodios de humor negro, maldita sea-). Era un papá muy bueno, no cabía ninguna duda.

\- Aunque no quieras hacer responsable a ese joven, él debe responder por ti, por mi nieto.

Acabáramos! Le dijo nieto! Me di cuenta de que mi papá no me estaba juzgando ni a mi hijo tampoco. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos con tal rapidez que no pude ni aunque hubiera tratado, mantenerlas dentro. Salieron como raudales sin poder detenerlas, eran de puro agradecimiento.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –me preguntó papá. Para entonces mi madre se había separado de mi y me miraba con mortificación. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Lo primero, ir al médico. Yo me hice dos pruebas caseras y salieron positivas. También me hice un análisis de sangre. Me lo confirmaron ésta mañana. Tengo que ir a revisión y tendré que ir al colegio, tal cual.

\- No serás aceptada así –me dijo mi madre- es un estatuto del colegio. No se aceptan chicas embarazadas.

Cerré mis ojos a causa de sus palabras y fruncí mis cejas, llevando ambos dedos medios a ellas como si con ellos pudiera taparlas.

No puede ser! No puede ser! Voy a quedar otra vez como la idiota que no terminó el bachillerato y voy a terminar estudiando cualquier carrera técnica para tener un trabajo que odie! La vida puede parecer ser una porquería para infelices como yo! Dos años estudiando y mejorando mis notas se iban al demonio!

\- Me iré a una pública entonces. –decidí. No había otra opción.

\- ¿Y las solicitudes a la Universidad?

\- Mamá, creo que primero debo pensar en terminar el bachillerato, ya que tenga a mi hijo sabré qué voy a hacer con la universidad.

\- Tienes nuestro apoyo total, Candy, pero recuerda que el padre de tu hijo también tiene responsabilidad. No des por sentado nada, tómalo en cuenta. Si creíste conveniente entregarte a él de esa manera es porque seguramente no era un chico tan malo. No es que lo elogie, tengo ganas de partirle la cara, pero tú eres una chica sensata, sabes que no puedes quedarte callada. ¿No es así?

Bueno. Mi papá me tiene en un muy alto concepto. Yo no pensaba decirle a Albert nada. No, porque si él no estaba interesado en mí, tampoco iba a amarrarlo con la responsabilidad de un hijo. Quería verlo para saber que me había perdonado. Quería saber si estaba bien.

Maldita sea… no solo quiero que esté bien. Quiero que esté conmigo, pero no lo voy a forzar. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos. Yo no quiero que Albert esté a la fuerza.

* * *

Paty me dijo que efectivamente, Albert no volvió al colegio. La nube gris que yo me imaginaba está de manera aplastante sobre mí el día de hoy.

No tiene idea de por qué le he preguntado. No tiene idea de por qué no he ido al colegio lo que va de la semana.

No tiene idea de que ingresé a la escuela pública y que soy la tercera embarazada de mi salón de clases.

Todo apesta, menos este pequeño ser que está formándose en mi vientre. Lo amo tanto! Es de las pocas alegrías que puedo tener actualmente. Sé que no será fácil, pero tendré que salir adelante.

Cuando ellas sepan que estoy embarazada se van a sorprender mucho, pero no tengo intenciones ahora de decirles nada. No me siento con fuerzas.

Sin embargo, no se había cumplido la semana cuando ya las tenía (a Paty y a Annie) en mi casa con la cara llena de contrariedad.

\- Ah, ¿qué es eso que no te has parado en el colegio?

\- Ya no voy a estudiar ahí.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -el grito de molestia de ambas me dejó sorda un segundo.

\- No puedo, ¿está bien? No puedo ser admitida en el colegio. No en mi estado.

Ambas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –Paty, con sus ojos como platos debajo de sus bonitos anteojos delgados era la que me cuestionaba en ese momento.

\- Estoy embarazada. –respondí con toda la tranquilidad que pude. Ellas repitieron mis palabras con el mismo tono del grito que habían pegado antes.

Annie se quedó con la cara de sorpresa pero Paty me miró, la ira se estaba apoderando de ella. No me dijo nada. Tomó su mochila y salió hecha una furia de mi casa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntamos Annie y yo, pero ella ni siquiera contestó.

Annie se quedó conmigo más de una hora después de que Paty se hubiera ido y justo cuando salía de casa para despedirla un auto muy lujoso de color azul se iba situando afuera de la entrada de la casa. Adentro estaba Paty, estaba Anthony.. estaba Albert.

Quise que la tierra me tragara en ese instante y la verdad que lo único que pensé fue en meterme a la casa y evitarlos, pero bien sabía que eso no era ni maduro ni correcto. ¿La bomba había explotado? Pues ahora íbamos a tener que hacer el reconocimiento de los cuerpos.

Anthony se notaba lleno de pánico. Una vista del más vivo terror. ¿Dónde, maldita sea, había localizado Paty a Anthony y, cómo rayos tuve la mala suerte de que Albert estuviera enredado en todo esto? ¿Creía Paty que mi hijo era de Anthony? Entonces, ¿A qué traer a Albert?

Si hubiese sido otra me hubiera quedado a la puerta de la casa, pero no quería que los gritos comenzaran desde la calle al observar el rostro desencajado de Albert. Estaba peor que furioso. Le hice una seña de que podía pasar y me metí dejando la puerta abierta. No estaban mis padres, Annie estaba como estatua en la entrada y Paty junto con Anthony también se estaban dirigiendo hacia la casa. Iba a estar bueno. Un dolor agudo estaba golpeándome en el pecho pero necesitaba mantenerme serena.

Entraron todos, aunque Annie era la que estaba más cerca de la entrada, como si se debatiera en huir o en quedarse.

\- ¿Qué has hecho Paty? –le pregunté. Sus ojos demostraban una culpa infinita.

\- Solo diles la verdad –suplicó Anthony- Diles que no estás esperando un hijo mío, maldita sea, si solamente te he dado un puto beso en toda mi vida.

\- Tú lo sabes y lo sé yo –y después miré a Paty, trataba de no hablarle de un modo grosero pero iba a ser complicado-. ¿Se puede saber quienes más están enterados de esto?

\- Solo ellos –casi chilló- Anthony estaba fuera de su casa y fui para reclamarle justo en el momento que llegaba el sr. Andley

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? –preguntó Albert con sequedad.

Yo solamente atiné a mirarlo como si de mis ojos salieran puñales. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Tenía amnesia acaso? Me dieron ganas de abofetearlo, porque con su pregunta estaba dejando en claro que no creía que el hijo fuese suyo. Me dijo piruja entre líneas. Contestarle como se merecía habría hecho más difíciles las cosas así que casi literalmente me mordí la lengua.

\- Quiero aclararles esto –ahí sí, fue para todos, mi voz sonaba contenida, pero se traslucía toda la furia que traía dentro- Paty, Annie, les agradezco su preocupación, pero Paty, esto era algo PRIVADO, no necesito que nadie venga a querer poner las cosas en claro. Anthony, si tú ya sabes que entre nosotros no ha pasado nada, no tenías por qué comportarte como si te fueran a mandar a la guerra sin armas, y USTED, "señor Andley", no tiene NINGÚN DERECHO de hacerme una pregunta como esa. MI VIDA ES **PRI-VA-DA**! (de ahí me volví a las chicas con los ojos chispeantes de coraje) Si les dije a ustedes dos no era porque quisiera que lo publicaran ni tampoco para que me defiendan, era solamente porque es algo que tarde o temprano va a ser evidente y no quería que anduvieran con sospechas y dudaran de mi aprecio al callarme algo así. (…..)Ahora, bien, si ya están conforme cada uno con mis respuestas –les dije a los dos varones en la sala-, les voy a pedir que salgan de mi casa porque NECESITO descansar. Y discúlpenme muchachas, pero lo único que quiero es estar sola.

A pesar de las expresiones tan diversas de los cuatro, todos hicieron el gesto de salir de la sala, a pesar de que Albert no dejaba de mirarme. Parecía que también se iría tras ellos, pero para lo único que se dirigió a la puerta fue para aventarle las llaves del coche a Anthony y decirle hoscamente que se largara. De ahí cerró la puerta y le puso el pasador ante mi mirada atónita.

\- ¿A qué demonios estás jugando? –me preguntó ya sin intenciones de ocultar la furia reprimida.

\- ¿Te parece que es un juego? ¿A poco crees que resulta tan divertido?

\- ¿Me pensabas decir? –su tono sonó tan amenazante que me hizo estremecer. Esta no era la manera en la que pensaba verlo de nuevo. Caminaba hacia mí hasta que lo tuve apenas a medio metro y su estatura, amén de su actitud, me estaba empezando a hacer sentir intimidada, aunque eso no era todo: Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a su cercanía de modo muy diferente. Era como si cada átomo del cuerpo reaccionara ante él con una atracción de la cual sabía cual podía ser el resultado, pero Albert seguía furioso, seguramente para él no era igual.

\- Acabas de insinuar que el hijo no es tuyo, ¿Crees que podía pensar que si te decía ibas a creerme?

\- Y dime, ¿Es mío?

La rapidez y fuerza con que mi mano izquierda se posicionó en su mejilla fue tan fulminante que jamás se lo esperó. ¿Creía que era diestra? Podía pegar con ambas manos, pero la zurda era mi arma más letal. Le dejé la mejilla más roja que la grana y pareció por un segundo que su ira la iba a alcanzar. ¿Imaginaba que iba a tenerle miedo? ¿Que iba a llorar? Pues que fuera pensándolo dos veces. Me había ofendido del modo más ruin que jamás supuse que llegaría a hacerlo alguien, sobre todo él.

\- Quiero que te marches de mi casa –le exigí- no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

\- Te lo voy a poner claro, Candice, no me interesa cuales sean tus intenciones, pero si ese hijo es mío de ninguna manera lo vas a alejar de mí.

\- Quería hablar contigo, pero te fuiste, no solo del bungalow también lo hiciste del colegio.

\- Entonces, ¿si pensabas decirme? –pareció que su voz comenzaba a cambiar.

\- Honestamente, no.

Si sus ojos fueran navajas, me hubieran herido menos.

\- Entonces, ¿para qué verme, Candice? Ha quedado todo claro entre nosotros, ¿no es así? Tú estás enamorada de otro, si nos acostamos fue solo.. ¿por qué?.. ¿Un desliz?.. ¿Te quisiste sacar una espina del modo más alevoso? Y no creas que no me doy un mérito, sé que no te era tan indiferente, pero si no ha sido para decirme que vas a tener un hijo mío, entonces ¿para qué?

Conforme me decía esas cosas su cercanía hacia mí me había hecho dar pasos hacia atrás de modo casi involuntario pero él quería salvar esa brecha caminando hacia mí hasta que casi me arrinconaba a la pared que tenía a mis espaldas. En sus ojos había dolor en algún modo, todavía estaba herido, pero de pronto toda esa expresión fue velada por una de desprecio.

\- Contéstame –su voz sonaba dura. Yo ni siquiera pude sostener su mirada. Estaba a medio metro de mí y yo sentía como si me estuviese cortando la respiración. La vista se comenzó a nublar y de ahí a oscurecer. Lo último que recuerdo fue un pitido en ambos oídos y, después, oscuridad y silencio.

* * *

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue la cara de mis padres. Mi mamá estaba blanca como una hoja y mi padre se notaba muy enfadado. Ninguno de los dos parecía cómodo, parecía que no querían hablar, pero en algún momento mi padre se aclaró la garganta y caminó hacia mí; mi madre, al notar la iniciativa de papá se acercó más rápido que él.

\- Hija.. afuera de tu habitación está un joven.. dice que.. dice que

\- Dice que es el padre de tu hijo que se ha enterado esta tarde de eso. ¿Es verdad?

Yo asentí con culpabilidad, si Albert ya les había dicho, ¿Qué caso tenía negarlo ahora? Lo que menos quería era que ellos se enteraran por pensar que actuarían de modo penal, pero Albert ya había tomado su decisión, ¿no era así? No podía engañar a mis padres diciéndoles que no era cierto.

\- El es mayor de edad, Candice.

\- Lo sé papá.

\- ¿Sabes que si quisiera lo podría enviar a la cárcel?

\- Lo sé. Por eso no les quise decir nada.

\- Pero es que no tiene dieciocho años, hija, es un hombre, no un chiquillo.

\- Sí, papá. Pero déjame aclararte una cosa, él no tenía ninguna intención de hacer nada ilegal conmigo. Fue mi culpa. Me rechazó muchas veces. –Dios, que vergüenza. Soy una ninfómana delante de mis padres seguramente.

\- Douglas, haz el favor de no enjuiciarles. Tú sabes que en cosas de este tipo la mayoría de los hombres suelen pensar con _otra_ cabeza, pero si ella está enamorada de él, yo la entiendo. El amor es así.

¿Tenía caso explicarle a mamá? Mejor dejo todo como está.

\- ¿Es que tú no sabes quien es el? –la voz de papá ya estaba subiendo un par de octavas.

¿Qué? Seguramente era un tipo como todos, no será rico de seguro porque el bungalow donde él estaba no tenía ni calefacción, pero, ¿desde cuando a mis padres les preocupa que un hombre sea un trabajador normal? Nosotros fuimos casi pobres hasta que mi papá tuvo aquel golpe de suerte.

El rico era Anthony, de eso estaba muy segura. Pero a mí Anthony no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Hija… -trataba de hablar con suavidad. No se le daba mucho- El padre de tu hijo es dueño de toda la franquicia hotelera Rapsodius. Es dueño de la mitad de las acciones de la empresa donde yo soy socio. De hecho, si tomamos en cuenta mi número limitado de acciones, se podía decir que yo trabajo para él. ¿Sabes como se verá que una hija mía aparezca embarazada de un hombre como él? Se consideraría como un acto útil para realizar un chantaje.

Yo me quedé de piedra. No. Papá estaba confundido. Albert era solo el auxiliar del colegio. ¿Para qué iba a trabajar ahí teniendo una empresa multimillonaria y una franquicia de hoteles en toda la costa este de Estados Unidos?

Una voz sonó en mi cabeza "y no sólo en América".. muchas veces oí a papá hablar de eso. Con esto en mente, comencé a tratar de contradecir a mi padre. Por más que lo hacía, papá tenía otro argumento, su seguridad estaba sembrando la duda y la incredulidad en mí, y me estaba comenzando a sofocar de nuevo.

\- El padre de tu hijo se llama William A. Andley. Su sobrino tuvo un accidente cabalgando hace diez años, cuando eso pasó no era el único que estaba montando ese caballo. Su madre estaba sosteniendo las riendas y fue la que cayó primero. Estuvo en coma varios años y de ahí se le declaró muerte cerebral, murió casi a la par que la tía de William (la señora Elroy), hace cinco años. Ese sobrino es su único familiar vivo. Estuvo con maestros particulares toda la vida hasta hace tres años, en los cuales su sobrino se empeñó en asistir a una escuela normal. Yo no sabía que estaba estudiando contigo hasta este momento, pero sí sabía que William estaba dedicando la mitad de su tiempo laboral para cuidar el bienestar del muchacho. Es un juramento que le hizo a su hermana antes de morir aunque ella no lo hubiese escuchado. Lo he sabido de buena fuente, hija. Te digo con honestidad. Ese hijo tuyo, es ahora el único familiar vivo que tiene aparte de su sobrino. No va a conformarse con quedarse lejos de él. Se va a casar contigo.

\- ¿Te lo dijo? –él asintió. Yo sentí que estaba cayendo por un precipicio en ese momento.

\- No piensa arrebatártelo, si eso es lo que crees. El muchacho está enamorado –ahora era mamá la que me decía eso. Su mirada era de conmiseración-. El día que se casen estipulará todo para que mi nieto sea protegido y amparado siempre y desde luego también lo hará contigo.

\- Esperen un momento.. ¿Me están diciendo que están planificando mi vida?

\- Te estamos diciendo.. –mi papá dudó- que es un hombre poderoso, está enamorado de ti y quiere formar parte de la vida de tu hijo.

\- Sé que tú lo amas y él también, no hay razones para estar separados. Eres joven, lo sé, pero eres sensata. Desde hace años que me has sorprendido por tu madurez y la cabalidad de tus acciones. No hay razones para que no estén juntos.

Vaya, si no estuviera recostada en mi cama, agarrándome de las colchas como desesperada, habría tenido un ataque de histeria. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Que jugaran con Candice White de 17 años!, pero que cabrón que quisieran jugar con una mujer de veintisiete que ya estaba hasta la madre de tanta porquería.

\- No me voy a casar con William Andley..

\- No tienes como escapar de eso, a menos que quieras destruir la vida del muchacho y de paso toda nuestra estabilidad. Si tú no aceptas casarte con él, yo no creo que tendré mucho futuro en la empresa que él maneja. El muchacho está herido de que no lo hayas tomado en cuenta siquiera, al saber que estabas esperando un hijo de él. Yo no tentaría mi suerte si de cualquier manera tú lo quieres y él te corresponde. No dejes que el orgullo te domine. Hay mucho en juego, sobre todo la felicidad de tu hijo –mamá asentía con pena.

Maldije mi suerte, ¿papá me estaba chantajeando? Y lo peor, ¡Lo estaba haciendo con el respaldo también de mi madre!

\- O dime, ¿qué harás cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles? Porque nosotros te hemos de apoyar, pero si tus relaciones con ese muchacho acaban mal, no tendré mucho futuro dentro de la empresa. Eso puede ser contraproducente para todos. Tu hermana Alexa está a media carrera, no tendrá donde trabajar que realmente le sirva de trampolín una vez que la termine y tu hermano Tom estará en las mismas. Será empezar de cero para mí. Será empezar de cero para todos! Y, no digo que seremos pobres como antes, pero, no tendremos el mismo estilo de vida hasta que llegue a lograr establecerme en algún otro rubro, y ¿sabes cuantos años tengo, hija? Miles! Demasiados para ponerme a pensar en empezar de nuevo. ¿Acaso quieres a este viejo sufrir este tipo de contratiempos?

Maldita sea, me estaba echando en cara el peor tipo de chantaje que pudiera existir: el del amor fraterno.

Me odié, odié a Albert, a todos… sin embargo, pensé en mi hijo. Yo podía ser una secretaria eficiente, pero necesitaba título. No tenía el apoyo de nadie a excepción de mis padres.. no tenía el bachillerato.. no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Tragué en seco.

Sentí que las lágrimas de amargura se derramaban por mis mejillas.

Cerré los ojos y solo les pedí que me dejaran sola. Necesitaba tomar una decisión.

* * *

Una ceremonia civil. Un vestido que no escogí yo. Una horda de periodistas gritando afuera. Mis amigas incrédulas vestidas como si fuesen damas de honor. Un Anthony perplejo. Una novia movida por las circunstancias. Un novio con una sonrisa fingida. Conclusión: un matrimonio que sería casi un infierno.

* * *

Amigas, otro más. y detallando lo que falta. Este capi no es tan extenso como los otros, pero tiene mucho que decir de lo que Candy y Albert van a empezar a vivir. No les ha sido tan fácil, sobre todo porque ha habido una sombra en la vida de ella llamada Terry. Esta historia no está larga, así que no falta tanto para el final.

Gracias por sus reviews!

**Vivianakarenina (Gracias chica, la verdad que me hiciste sudar frio, pero después con tus palabras sentí que había vuelto al redil. Yo también soy así), y no te preocupes, Albert estará ahí.**

**Rosaura, desde luego, Albertfic. (ya quiero leer el tuyo!.!.!.!.!.!)**

**Ihbarba, aquí está la nueva entrega, dime qué tal te parece también.**

**Máxima (chica, eres de las mías, gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics, te sorprendí, ¿no es así?), **

**OjosEsmeralda (ya tenía rato sin tus reviews, ¿Qué había pasado contigo?), un abrazo.**

**Kiss Me Again, me has dejado con la duda, pero desde el móvil no tengo acceso a varios menús. Gracias por tus palabras. Son como tesoros porque en serio que hago mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Ceci Andrew 1980, me ruboricé! Duré así como cuatro días! Pero, imagina, la chica hablando de sexo en tantas ocasiones, no podía ser menos que eso. Y la razón de que se encuentre en el pasado, espero que hasta el final sea develado, pero, hablamos de un fic de Candy catalogado de ciencia ficción, así que cualquier cosa puede ser escrita. Lo que queremos es ver qué saca de bueno o de malo de una oportunidad así.**

Privilegio mío el escribir y que a ustedes les siga gustando. Sus Reviews son mi paga.

Gracias por ser mis amigos y mandarme sus solicitudes de amistad a **AnaEdith Fiction**, que lindo se siente que estén en contacto conmigo también de ese modo.

Un abrazo, miles de besos, todo mi cariño,

Desde México, con Amor.

**_*AnaEdith*_**


	5. Chapter 5 El frío de tu mirada

Creo que nunca comprendí el significado de riqueza hasta el día en que me topé con el lugar donde habríamos de vivir. Los Grandchester vivían en el área mas exclusiva que yo conocía, pero no tenía idea de que existiese alguna otra mejor. Era a las afueras de la ciudad, adentrarse en ella era como entrar a una villa, alrededor estaban otras propiedades que lo más cerca posible de la suya era de más de tres kilómetros. Tenía entendido que los terrenos de tipo feudal no eran demasiado legales en el país, pero al parecer toda la propiedad no está a nombre de un dueño sino de toda la corporación.

Se trasladaban en helicóptero! El mismo aterrizaba en lo alto de sus empresas cada mañana y de ahí, con el fin de no levantar sospechas, Albert y Anthony se escabullían por un acceso reservado solo para altos ejecutivos. Después de eso se introducían a un área de estacionamiento que tenía su propia salida. Ningún auto a excepción del de Albert podía tener acceso a él, y el auto, a pesar de que no era un modelo lujoso ni mucho menos, estaba blindado.

A manera de tapadera también contaban con una casa sencilla que era donde Anthony fingía vivir. Nadie podía saber que era un joven extremadamente rico, así que todo lo que pudieran aparentar otra cosa, era mejor (aunque eran pocas las ocasiones las que Anthony se quedaba en esa casa y frecuentemente lo hacía cuando convenía con sus amigos en hacer un trabajo del colegio o si acaso acordaba en ir a alguna fiesta).

Después supe que cuando eso pasaba -y como a Albert no le agradaba mucho que saliera de un modo tan despreocupado-, hacía que se doblara la seguridad. Ah, porque no lo advertí en ese momento, pero después me di cuenta de que cada vez que salíamos a donde fuera que lo hiciéramos, un auto se posicionaba al frente y otro detrás. Teníamos escoltas! Lo peor, seguramente, era que entre la planilla de empleados del colegio se encontraban varios de ellos. ¿Habremos sido tan estúpidos? Nunca advertimos nada parecido!

Yo, no tenía intención de estar en el colegio. De hecho, creí que dadas las circunstancias, lo primero que haría Albert habría sido mantenerme enclaustrada en la casa, procurando el bienestar de "su heredero" (así le dice mi madre, aunque me siento fatal de que parezcan tratarle como premio gordo).

Por cierto, la noticia de la boda no apareció en ningún diario. Habría sido humillante para él seguramente, aunque me dio la opción de que todo mundo lo supiera dentro de la escuela, pero yo no quise, habría sido que todo mundo lo señalara porque yo todavía no cumplía los dieciocho años. Así que, para todos, yo seguía siendo Candice White. Una chica soltera, una chica embarazada y también casi hostigada por el prefecto nuevamente. No me decía nada de modo directo, pero sus miradas controladoras a veces me hacían sentir que no podía ni respirar.

Fue un shock para la mayoría del colegio tener una joven embarazada en sus instalaciones, pero, si en algo conocía el grado de poder que ostentaba "mi marido", seguramente los directivos del colegio no pudieron objetar mucho. Y yo que había creído que había conseguido su puesto gracias a la influencia de algún pariente!

Hasta entonces entendí a Anthony. Parecía ser muy seguro de sí mismo (¿acaso no había tenido muchas novias?), pero en realidad su soledad era muy profunda, por eso mi amistad aunque no fuese tan cercana como él hubiera querido, era valorada demasiado. Por eso trató de congraciarse conmigo después de que me hubiese enojado por el exabrupto del trabajo en el que no le di ningún crédito. Era un chico lindo, tierno. Necesitado del amor de madre, necesitado de una familia.

Cuando reconoció que el bebé que yo estaba esperando era de su tío (porque lo supo cuando Albert y yo nos casamos, pero se negaba a creerlo), literalmente se dejó caer al suelo. Casi se puso a llorar. Yo pensé inicialmente que era porque quizá albergaba algún sentimiento hacía mí (vaya, tenía más de un año que había dejado de insistir con ligar conmigo, pero eso no significaba que yo le fuera indiferente). La realidad era que le emocionaba saber que tendría primos...

¿Necesitaba decirlo? Después de que se hubiere enterado Anthony de la noticia, el ultrasonido nos había revelado a Albert y a mí que en el saco gestacional se habían detectado dos embriones, ni siquiera mis padres lo saben todavía. Siempre cuando hablamos del embarazo trato de evitar muchos detalles, todavía estoy molesta con ellos por la manera que me orillaron a esto y ha pasado poco tiempo así que tengo enojo para rato. Casi no los veo. Solamente extraño a Jana de modo espantoso, pero ella está tan shokeada que ni siquiera creo que haya asimilado todo lo que está pasando.

Creo que de hecho está enojada conmigo.

Tiene dieciséis años ya. Se está convirtiendo en una señorita muy hermosa. Nunca creí que mis ojos la verían florecer de esa manera. A veces me da por llorar por pensar que me perdí esa etapa de su vida debido a una mala decisión del pasado, pero que estaba agradecida de que eso se hubiera remediado ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Nunca me he puesto a pensar en el por qué o el cómo es que regresé a mi cuerpo de catorce años. No me atrevo a averiguar, porque si eso pasa como en dimensión desconocida, quizá llegue el día en el que nuevamente regrese al pasado como si fuese un círculo perpetuo. Quería pensar que pasó y ya. Que no lo provoqué, que fue un acto al azar y que nunca se volvería a repetir.

De hecho, mientras más tiempo pasaba, mi vida previa se iba volviendo más nebulosa. Como si el pasado de adulta anterior realmente fuera un sueño. ¿Me he dado a entender?

Cuando alguien vive una situación de crisis, sea un abuso o sea una falta grave, algo que cimbre la vida de la persona, muchos detalles se quedan a flor de piel, pero, si el entorno es adecuado, si se le permite que el tiempo y la atención sanen heridas, en algún momento el recuerdo que fuera traumático se diluye o se fracciona, se acepta o se supera. No diré que se olvida, pero suele convertirse en la imagen vista por un cristal, no te daña y por lo mismo no parece tan real. A veces se torna como si fuese un sueño, algo que vivió alguien más y no algo que se vivió crudamente. Así sentía yo.

Así se estaba convirtiendo mi perspectiva de Terry, de mi edad adulta, de mi trabajo, de los amigos que había tenido.. del recuerdo de Jana en ese auto convertible. Todo parecía no haber pasado y que de verdad lo había soñado.

Lo que me traía a la realidad eran las noticias de los diarios, las catástrofes mundiales, los accidentes.. y en nada de eso podía interferir yo. Supiera o no supiera, mi intromisión en esas cosas era imposible. La historia se había torcido al haberme convertido en otra persona, al haberme casado con Albert, al que Terry también lo hiciera con aquella chica, a que dos seres humanos no murieran y otros dos viniesen en camino. ¿Tenía razones para estar aterrorizada y sentirme responsable de la vida de otros? Desde luego! Pero no podía darme el lujo de hacer nada. Necesitaba estar serena. Necesitaba pensar en todo menos en la realidad de mi situación. Si yo cambiaba la vida de más personas habría estado jugando a ser Dios, y ese no era mi derecho, yo no soy nadie, yo no hice nada, solo existí, solo pasó.

Y.. sé que debí referirme primero al hecho de ser esposa de Albert, cómo fueron los primeros días, pero de momento, me parece muy difícil siquiera pensar en eso.. puedo decir que el trato entre nosotros es poco menos que cordial, me respeta y yo lo hago, pero, a pesar de lo dicho por mi madre sobre el amor que él parecía profesarme, ese amor no lo veo por ningún lado.

Creo que es más difícil para mí su indiferencia que la manera en que me miraba con furia contenida y eso me está resultando insoportable. No compartimos habitación, si no es por causa del colegio o las visitas al médico, no lo veo. Después de verificar que Anthony se quede unas horas en la supuesta casa donde viven tres de sus empleados a modo de "familia" de su sobrino, se retira a la oficina y me hace llevar hasta la mansión que es donde vivimos porque yo no he querido pasar las tardes en casa de mis padres. Pregunta pocas cosas, sobre todo del embarazo y últimamente me parece insoportable tal situación. Yo tengo poco más de cuatro meses. Lloro casi todas las noches, me obsesiona salir con el mejor promedio del colegio y es lo único que me produce alguna distracción.

Mi vientre ya desde antes de cumplir los cuatro meses se comenzaba a notar redondeado. Es imposible que no sea así, en un cuerpo que si bien ya tiene tiempo que no es delgado como antaño, sigue siendo delicado, femenino, atrayente si se quiere; pero ahora, el tamaño de mi vientre comenzó a aumentar. Es más abultado debido a que son gemelos.

No puedo hacer deportes así que lo único que puedo hacer es nadar cada vez que me es posible, no debo esforzarme demasiado, ni debo dejar que el dolor emocional me agobie.

Justo ahora, en pleno fin de semana, con la soledad arrolladora de este lugar, lo único que pienso es en el error que he cometido. No debí de haberme casado sin primero haber solucionado las cosas, quizá hasta hubiésemos podido ser amigos. Ahora eso me parece imposible.

Como no debo pensar en eso, he decidido ir a nadar un rato. Necesito sentir que disfruto mucho más de lo que siento que me agobio. Voy por un traje de baño de dos piezas, recojo un pareo de color contrastante, mis sandalias, la crema para el sol, los lentes y un sombrero. No solo quiero nadar, también quiero salir a la terraza y tomar algo de sol.

Los primeros minutos en el agua apenas tibia me ayudaron mucho a relajarme. Nadé sin prisas, no me sumergí a lo más profundo para evitar algún contratiempo. Dicen que las mujeres embarazadas suelen padecer calambres, pero creo que esos se suelen dar cuando ya se tienen varios meses más que los que tengo yo, pero no tomaré ningún riesgo. Por orden de Albert siempre debo tener una empleada que se haga cargo de todas mis necesidades y tiene prohibido dejarme sola mientras nado, pero la empleada también se enferma o se cansa o se siente mal, así que en esta ocasión no me acompaña. Sentirme sola me ha dado un tiempo de poder también sentirme liberada. Sigo nadando. La soledad del lugar me podría motivar a nadar desnuda debido a que mis pechos están inflamados debajo de la parte superior al bikini y eso me molesta, pero no quiero llevarme sorpresas. No quiero llevarme sorpresas. He dicho que no quie.. que diablos! Una sola vez no significa nada.

La toalla está en la orilla, así que, si alguien llega, solo debo nadar hacia allá y si es necesario meterla debajo del agua antes de salir.

La sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo fue abrumadora.

Mi cuerpo me lo agradeció.

Mis senos se notaban tan sensibles e inflamados que el agua tibia fluyendo a libertad sobre ellos casi resultaron una caricia. Pero también me hicieron recordar caricias que necesitaba y extrañaba, aunque fuese imposible recibirlas. Era consciente de que a pesar de que Albert era indiferente a mí, yo no lo era a él. La mayoría de las veces yo notaba su presencia mucho antes de verlo, de oírlo, y me devastaba su forma de ser para conmigo.

Salí de la alberca en medio de mis cavilaciones y tomé la toalla y la pieza del bikini del suelo, para secarme y ponerme de vuelta la pieza que me había quitado. Apenas estaba en el intento de abrochármelo por detrás de mi cuello cuando sentí unas manos atrapar mis senos por la espalda.

Mi reacción fue la más natural, al inicio sentí que algo helado me recorría toda la columna vertebral y llegaba hasta mis pies en una fracción de segundo, pero después solté un grito y traté de liberarme de esas manos tratando de hacerme hacia adelante. Oí su voz. Era él. Me apretaba contra su pecho mientras yo estaba comenzando a sentir un temblor incontrolable. De ahí las bajó a mi vientre. Las tuvo ahí. Mi cabello todavía mojado estaba chorreando por mi espalda Seguro que yo estaba mojando su ropa con él, pero no pareció importarle para nada. Era la primera vez que me tocaba desde aquella mañana que hicimos el amor por última vez.

Estaba reconociendo que mi cuerpo ya tenía evidencias de mi estado. Eso era todo, traté de convencerme para así dejar de temblar tanto.

\- No tengas miedo.. –me dijo en un susurro- son mis hijos los que están aquí en tu vientre, he deseado hacer esto desde el principio.

Bien, soñó con acariciar mi vientre porque ahí estaban nuestros hijos, ¿por qué diablos tenía ganas de llorar entonces? Debía alegrarme de que por primera vez su interés en ellos no fuera solo acompañarme a las revisiones de cada mes con el médico, pero me dolía, maldita sea, dolía mucho. Y no solo era dolor, era agonía. Estaba siendo bombardeada por un mundo de emociones y sensaciones en mi cuerpo que él seguro ya no compartía. Me estaba haciendo sentir agonizante.

Eran sus manos fuertes que me habían acariciado, conocido y dado el placer más grande que yo hubiera sentido nunca. Era su aroma que me seguía ocasionando estragos. Era apreciar que el calor de su piel se traspasaba por la tela de su ropa y maldita sea, todo eso lo extrañaba, todo. De una punta a la otra y ni siquiera tenía el valor de decir nada.

Tuve que soportar el que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos sin hacer el menor movimiento, pero aunque traté, en algún momento consideré que iba a ser más fuerte que yo. Entonces percibí lo que nunca había sentido. Dentro de mi vientre algo parecido a un cosquilleo, ahí si, no pude evitar un sonido ahogado que salió de mis labios. Se han movido! (bueno, sé que se mueven desde hace tiempo, pero es la primera vez que los he podido advertir). Tengo la excusa perfecta si en dado caso se da cuenta de que estoy llorando de esta forma.

Quita las manos de mi vientre para voltear a verme al darse cuenta de que he sollozado.

Sus ojos, su ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Los sentí.. se movieron… los sentí!

Su gesto se dulcificó. Sé que lo que dijo el médico de que al inicio solo yo los sentiría está presente en su memoria. Es la primera vez que me mira con algo que no parece indiferencia ni tampoco furia. Casi parece amor.

\- ¿Y te vas a poner a llorar cada vez que los sientas moverse?

\- Son lo que más amo en el mundo, Albert. No tienes idea de lo que significa esto.

No sé por qué, pero creo que si tiene bastante idea. Tomó con suavidad las dos puntas del amarre del bikini y me lo abrochó por la espalda sin que yo se lo pidiera. Después de eso se alejó de mí haciendo que sintiera que el frio me inundaba desde el centro de mis huesos.

Habían sido solo unos momentos, pero su cercanía me había movido muchas cosas en lo interno.

Tengo que pensar que son las hormonas las que me tienen toda perturbada. Ni yo me lo creo, pero tengo que convencerme de que es así.

* * *

Hoy ha sido todo risas en el colegio. Se ha armado con el equipo de teatro una representación cómica del club de escritura. La obra la han escrito entre ocho de los mejores alumnos. En sí, la historia es sencilla, pero la audacia de dos de los chicos que hace dos años eran mis amigos, es la que le imprime todo el humor que se necesita para que nos tenga doblados de la risa a la mayoría de los que la estamos presenciándoles.

Entonces, de la nada, aparece el director de la obra para decirnos que la obra está muy buena, pero que le hacen falta algunas cosas. La quiere convertir en comedia musical y eso genera un murmullo de desaprobación entre todos los que estamos en la puesta. No somos muchos. Solamente el equipo de teatro, los escritores, cuatro maestros, todos los chicos de la clase de música y también los que pertenecimos al grupo de danza, que fuimos convocados sin saber que era para eso. Yo estoy en condición honoraria. De que no puedo bailar ya la mayoría de los muchachos se han dado cuenta.

\- Bien señorita.. –era la voz del maestro- entonces, usted no baila, no canta, no actúa, no dirige, no escribe ni tampoco está en el staff. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí?

\- Ey, maestro, la chica sí canta. Ahora traerá dos pies izquierdos pero sí sabe cantar!

Dirijo mi mirada atónita a la persona que ha gritado eso. Es Helmut, uno de los chicos que fue amigo mío y que no supieron como afrontar los cambios que hubo en mí, desde los físicos hasta en mi personalidad hace dos años.

\- Cantaba –aclaro-, pasado.

\- ¿Y cree que después de que ha visto toda la obra se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados? No señorita. ¿Sabe leer música? ¿Solfeo?

Desde luego que no! Si hubiese sido más dedicada ya hubiéramos despegado con lo de la banda y no nos hubiéramos dado por vencidos. Negué con la cabeza.

\- Otra chica iletrada.. –y suspiró molestamente- pues no me interesa! Han venido los chicos de música porque desde hace dos semanas tienen las partituras para algunas de las canciones. No nos vamos a poner a inventar la rueda ahora, usaremos canciones que se adapten a la historia dentro del ámbito secular. Y usted señorita, necesito que haga una audición, ¡y todos los actores también deberán hacerla! –les gritó a los otros después de haberse dirigido a mí primero- si la voy a poner a cantar dentro de la obra, seguramente será extraño que no tenga uno de los personajes, así que ya veremos cómo justifico su participación allí.

\- Yo no sé actuar! –bueno, decir mentiras de modo desvergonzado no es actuar precisamente. Y decir mentiras fue durante muchos años mi manera de salir de atolladeros en el cole y en la casa de mis padres debido a mis travesuras. Pero, una cosa era eso y otra muy diferente aprenderme parlamentos, fingir emociones, soportar el pánico escénico… aunque también sonaba divertido.

Ya veremos que locura sale de esto. La puesta en escena será una forma de calificar a cada clase, y yo con mi incapacidad de ponerme a bailar, pues no me queda otra que cubrir el área de artes de algún modo.

Pienso que quizá con esto deje de sentirme agobiada porque todavía no supero lo de Albert, que desde lo que pasó el otro día, cuando me tocó los senos y de ahí el vientre, se nota más sombrío de lo que yo hubiera pensado que estaba antes.

No quise saber, no quise preguntarle por qué lo hizo. Me costaba trabajo porque no quería pensar en la plática que tuvimos cuando recién nos casamos. La que no he querido traer a mi memoria. Ni esa ni los primeros días en que llegué a su casa, aunque les tengo tan presente como si hubiese sido esta mañana.

Llegamos de la boda agotados emocional y físicamente. Yo estaba tan nerviosa como si tuviese realmente diecisiete y toda mi serenidad se había ido al traste. La tensión había crecido entre nosotros mientras más nos acercábamos a la casa. ¿Qué mi madre había dicho que estaba enamorado? Quizá si, cuando estuvimos juntos, pero después no era amor, era compromiso, era su deseo de tener a su hijo al lado suyo aunque tuviese que soportar a la madre, o sea a mí.

Y me puse a pensar en que si no hubiese sido yo, habría sido otra.. ese pensamiento me provocó un dolor tan agudo que literalmente me sofocó.

Pues bueno. Llegamos a la casa, me mostró mi habitación y me dijo que la suya se encontraba en la siguiente puerta. Yo lo miré sin comprender y él suspiró exasperado. "Que tengas a mi hijo no significa que las cosas entre nosotros cambien", fue lo que dijo.

Pues bien, yo no esperaba que me abrazara apasionadamente después de llegar (bueno, si lo deseaba pero no le iba a manifestar nada de eso), pero tampoco que me soltara en la cara que no había cambiado para nada de opinión. Para él lo que había pasado entre nosotros aunque fue con amor de su parte en ese momento, también representaba (según su perspectiva) que en mi caso había sido solo una aventura. No era así exactamente, pero nunca se lo pude refutar.

Primero, porque me había herido con la insinuación de que el hijo no era suyo y después porque el asunto de la boda, con mis padres rondando por todos lados no me dio oportunidad.

En ese momento, al mirar su expresión que se había vuelto fría, ya no me sentí capaz.

No le iba a rogar por una relación. No le iba a rogar porque me amase nuevamente, de sobra sabía que eso era imposible de forzar. De hecho, tampoco le iba a rogar por sexo, que quizá era lo único que estuviese dispuesto a ofrecerme. Creo que ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de que había cometido el peor error de mi vida uniéndome en matrimonio con alguien que ya no me amaba.

Alguien que podía tener a la mujer que se le diera la gana y que ya no tenía en su conciencia la idea de "serme fiel"…. No, no, no. No había sido eso lo que me había dicho aquella vez en la casa de la playa. Había dicho: "_no quería_ serte infiel". O sea que quizá si lo hubiera sido, a final de cuentas me estuvo besando ¿Qué tanto autocontrol habría tenido con una chica desnuda a horcadas sobre su polla, casi a punto de violarlo? Me imagino que no mucho.

¿Que si maldije mi suerte? Como un millón de veces. Sobre todo lo hago ahora, que no he dejado de pensar en todos los momentos que pasamos juntos en esa noche y al amanecer. No he dejado de pensar en él.

* * *

Salimos en el coche de la escuela.. Anthony dice que tiene que ir a recoger unas cosas a la casa en la que finge vivir, así que en esta ocasión vamos todos juntos. El trayecto es en silencio, pero así suele ser cuando salimos. Seis calles antes de llegar a la casa se ve que el trafico está detenido debido a un coche que se ha quedado descompuesto en medio de la calle, así que Albert recibe la llamada del chofer del coche que se encuentra adelante para pedir una instrucción de cual ruta han de tomar. Nunca toman la misma, siempre estudian las posibilidades desde antes de salir.

Escogen desviarse tomando una ruta mucho más alejada de la que yo me esperaba, entonces caigo en cuenta de que esta rumbo a la zona en la que trabajaba Terry. El auto se detiene en un semáforo justo en el complejo de oficinas y no puedo evitar voltear al lugar donde siempre lo sorprendí en su cumpleaños. La cafetería situada enfrente era uno de mis lugares favoritos, así que volteo mi vista hacia allá.

Tengo que tragar en seco.

Sentado en una de las mesas que se ubican afuera de la cafetería estaba Terrence. Sus ojos azules me están mirando tan intensamente que no puedo ocultar el hecho de que lo he reconocido. Se da cuenta, pero en eso el coche avanza y yo tengo que obligarme a romper el contacto visual con él.

Jamás me imaginé que lo vería nuevamente y menos allí. Y yo amaba el café Mont Blanc que ahí preparaban junto con los bizcochos que eran mi debilidad; cuando nos hicimos novios lo habíamos conocido y nunca había pensado que su padre compraría el edificio de enfrente para instalar sus oficinas en ese lugar. Ahí fue que me entregó mi último regalo de cumpleaños, una pulsera de oro blanco y un poema junto con un ramo de flores espectacular..

Eso había sido apenas unos días antes de que se fuera a Ámsterdam, de que se fuera definitivamente de mi vida.

* * *

Chicas, nueva entrega. Gracias a todas por leerme y compartir. Espero me den sus impresiones.

Un abrazote.

**_*AnaEdith*_**


	6. Chapter 6 De nuevo entre tus brazos

Estoy en casa. Bien, en la enorme mansión, después de haber mirado a Terry desde lejos y apenas lo puedo creer. ¿De verdad era tan delgado? Lo recuerdo, pero creo que no lo recuerdo del mismo modo. Esa bruma extraña que mencionaba apenas hace unos días ahora se ha vuelto peor que una neblina espesa.

Él es un rico noble inglés, ¿no es así? Pues ¿qué carajos hace de vuelta en esta ciudad? Me lo imaginaba feliz de la vida.. bueno, estoy exagerando, ya ni siquiera me lo imaginaba, pero si hubiera pensado en él, habría creído que se estaba dando la gran vida en Europa. Sé que su padre tiene tratos con el mío justamente por la empresa de la que Albert es dueño, pero fuera de ahí, creo que no tienen otro motivo para estar en este lugar en este momento.

Creo que será una duda que me va a quedar por siempre porque no tengo la más mínima intención de andarle dando vueltas al asunto. Lo que realmente me intriga es que Albert notó que yo había volteado hacia ese lado y creo que debido a ello aceleró. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de la forma en que Terry me miraba? Yo no supe que lo había hecho si no es porque Anthony me lo dijo justo cuando subíamos al privado de la oficina. Debíamos esperar ahí porque Albert iba a durar solamente un par de horas en la empresa.

Su equipo de trabajo era muy eficiente y realmente llevaba su vida en los negocios de un modo más o menos relajado. Su tía Elroy (q.e.p.d) había diseñado la estructura del consejo de socios de tal forma que Albert tomará la rienda total cuando cumpla veinticinco años. Entonces toda su vida serán viajes, compromisos y supervisión de todos los negocios. Creo que es una carga muy pesada para una sola persona, pero Anthony lo ayudará en algún momento, quiero pensar.

Pues.. ¿Qué diré de Anthony? Sigue siendo mi amigo, pero mantiene una distancia bastante prudente. Su cariño hacia Albert es verdaderamente grande. Es más que como un hermano mayor, a veces siento que lo mira como a un padre y se llevan apenas cinco años, los mismos que me lleva a mí.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de que estábamos en habitaciones separadas fue que cayó en cuenta que las cosas no eran tal como él pensaba, que lo de Albert y lo mío era netamente un compromiso legal, así que se sintió decepcionado.

No se si se ha dado cuenta de que yo siento algo por Albert verdaderamente, pero últimamente me mira como si me compadeciera. No soporto que me miren de ese modo. Me ha hecho más difícil soportar estar en casa.

Ahora mismo estoy en la terraza, sentada en una silla reclinable viendo la infinidad de estrellas y no puedo evitar sentir que van a ser muchos sinsabores los que voy a vivir si sigo aquí. No puedo decirle que le necesito.. no puedo ser tan débil.. pero mientras más tiempo pasa, me siento menos dueña de mi misma. Quizá ya que nazcan los gemelos pueda recuperar el control de mis emociones, pero mientras eso pasa me siento muy vulnerable.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? –es Albert quien me pregunta. No me había dado cuenta de que había salido a la terraza.

Yo traía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero las contuve.

\- ¿Tiene caso Albert, estar así? Digo.. ¿Va a ser siempre así? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cambiará ya que nazcan?

\- Candice..

\- Es que piénsalo, llevamos casi tres meses de casados y es como si fuésemos extraños. ¿Crees que ya que nazcan mejorarán las cosas? Me doy cuenta de que quizá cometimos un error. No sé si tú esperabas a que nacieran para asegurarte de que ellos se encuentran bien y después, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un divorcio tan escondido como lo fue el matrimonio?

\- ¿Has querido que todo mundo lo supiera? –su voz sonaba apenas sorprendida- Ni siquiera quisiste que lo supieran tus compañeros del colegio. Supuse que te avergonzaba haberte casado con alguien que te llevaba cinco años.

\- Como si fuese tan malo! –espeté yo- Si parece que eres el macho alfa de todo el colegio.

Tuve que llevar los dedos de mi mano a los lagrimales con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba un segundo para tomar control de mí, pero él no me iba a dar tregua.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no quisiste? –preguntó de inmediato

\- Porque no me amas, por eso! –ahí si, no pude quedarme sentada.. me incorporé en un salto y deseé poder caminar tan a prisa para poder encerrarme de inmediato en la habitación, cuando sentí que me tomó por el brazo para detenerme y que me volviese.

\- ¿A qué viene esa actitud? –me preguntó. No se si sonaba confundido o molesto. No me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo! –casi le rogué, tratando sin lograrlo de zafarme de su mano que todavía me tenía tomada por el brazo.

\- "Olvídalo", nada!

Cuando me dijo eso no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Su voz sonó levemente lastimosa. Sus ojos reflejaban apenas que eso era cierto. Parecía que trataba de controlarse del mismo modo que yo luchaba a cada momento de hacer lo mismo cuando estaba con él. Yo tenía apenas el asomo de unas lágrimas que había luchado con todas mis fuerzas de contener.

\- No quería que te juzgaran, pues supuse que te avergonzaba que supieran que te habías casado con una adolescente! Que por eso no permitiste que nadie se enterara y eso que había una multitud de periodistas afuera.

\- No he dejado que nadie de fuera me tome fotografías ni tampoco a Anthony por razones de seguridad, lo mismo va contigo, no porque me dé vergüenza. Si no te has dado cuenta, estos años serán los únicos que mi sobrino va a poder pasar en el anonimato y a duras penas he logrado hacerlo yo también. Y, ¿divorcio? ¿Estás pensando en divorciarte en cuanto nazcan?

\- ¿No lo has pensado tú? ¿No querrás tener una compañera a quien ames y con quien realmente quieras compartir tu vida? –no lo pude evitar, mi voz demostró lo dolida que me siento por pensarlo siquiera- Me dejaste muy claro que…

\- Sí, lo sé –me interrumpió-, pero debes comprender que a nadie le gusta la idea de que lo tomen como plato de segunda mesa.

No lo pude evitar, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin control. Él se notó afectado y sé que estuvo a punto de darme un abrazo, pero en eso Anthony salió de su habitación brevemente dejando que el ruido de la música que había encendido se escapara y trayéndonos a ambos a la realidad. Al vernos se quedó helado y no supe si se regresó a su cuarto o se quedó afuera porque yo desvié mi cara, quitándome las lágrimas de las mejillas y forzándome a no derramar una más.

\- Suéltame por favor. No quiero que Anthony nos vea así.

\- "Así", ¿cómo? –sus ojos se tornaron duros- ¿Estabas olvidándolo a él?

\- Por Dios, no!

\- Entonces ¿a quien..? –y dudó pero después dijo con firmeza- ¿Sabes qué?, no me interesa. Lo que sí me importa es aclararte una cosa: no me casé contigo de manera temporal. No estoy hecho para andar entregando promesas de matrimonio que no respete. Te pedí.. bien, le pedí a tus padres que hablaran contigo porque mis intenciones son que este matrimonio no se disuelva. Fue una promesa que le hice a tu madre, con la que por cierto no has tenido casi interés de hablar. ¿Estás enojada porque me hubieran apoyado? ¿Pensabas casarte con otro, acaso?

\- No me pensaba casar con nadie.

\- Entonces, ¿tú también qué querías, o qué esperabas?

\- Solo pensé que me perdonarías. Que en algún momento aclararíamos las cosas, no que viviríamos como dos extraños en esta casa.

\- ¿Querías que fuéramos amigos? –enarcó las cejas mientras me hacía la pregunta. Cómo odie su gesto burlón- ¿o querías que fuera tu marido?

Yo cerré mis ojos para evitar responderle. Respiré hondo y después los abrí. Estaba esperando mi respuesta. El gesto burlón había desaparecido. En su lugar me topé con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estabas esperando que fuera tu marido –dedujo con certeza y yo sentí que si la tierra me hubiera tragado seguro que me hubiera hecho un favor.

\- ¿Me puedes soltar? Me siento cansada y quiero dormir.

\- No Candice, no te vas si primero no me aclaras eso.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Albert? ¿No fue suficiente con lo que compartimos aquella ocasión? Pensaste que te había tomado como un sustituto y no te diste cuenta de que lo único que pasaba conmigo era que tenía miedo de ser lastimada. No suelo dejarme llevar por lo que siento y sí, sentí demasiadas cosas contigo al punto que no me importó hacer lo que hice. Hubiera pensado que lo tomarías de otra manera.

\- Estabas sufriendo por otro.

\- Por otro no, por sentirme devaluada porque otro no me valoró, eso sí te lo admito. No me interesaba lo bueno o lo malo que pasara con esa persona, me interesaba lo espantosamente poca cosa que fui ante sus ojos, lo poco que valí, lo insignificante que resulté. Me daba a pensar que a nadie le importaría tampoco y ¿sabes qué? Creo que no me equivoqué.

Me solté casi sin esfuerzo del agarre de su mano, milagrosamente se lo dije sin llorar, pero la tristeza que estaba sintiendo era tan evidente que se podía tocar. Me di la media vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación sin saber qué pensaría Albert de mí. Le había dicho a grosso modo lo que pasé, me había despojado de esa carga y por lo menos no podía juzgarme más por eso. Cuando entré a mi habitación iba a azotar la puerta tras de mí sin voltear atrás, pero la puerta no sonó. Al voltear él estaba en el marco de ella mirándome con un evidente torbellino de emociones y no supe realmente cómo iba a reaccionar.

Entró a la habitación y dejó que la puerta se cerrara. Yo, con honestidad, no sabía qué era lo que pretendía. No lo hubiera sabido hasta que se acercó hacia mí para abrazarme al mismo tiempo que buscaba mis labios con los suyos.

No pude resistirme porque no quería hacerlo. Si algo yo necesitaba en ese momento era lo poco o mucho que pudiera darme. Así fuera un beso, un abrazo, una caricia. Ni siquiera pensaría en rechazarlo si se atreviera a hacerme el amor. Lo necesitaba de un modo aplastante, como si fuese el mismo aire y del mismo modo se tornó ese beso, fue fiero, necesitado, cargado de emociones, de ansiedades. Más de cuatro meses necesitando estar cerca de él y de repente sentía que para él también había sido así.

Me levantó en brazos y me llevó a la orilla de la cama, para dejar mis pies en el suelo nuevamente al estar casi a dos pasos de ella. Cuando lo hizo, en mi vientre sentí como un millar de mariposas revoloteando, lo mismo que se siente cuando hay anticipación. No dejaba de besarme al darse cuenta de que yo correspondía a sus besos.

\- Cielo santo, no puede ser posible que te necesite de modo tan poderoso.. –Rumió las palabras mientras llevaba sus labios a mi cuello y lo comenzaba a besar en tanto sus manos se iban al cierre del vestido del colegio que todavía llevaba puesto- Debo ser un pervertido porque lo único que he pensado cada vez que te miro con el uniforme es en el modo de quitártelo.

Que me dijese eso me provocó una oleada placentera. Justo entonces sentí que el cierre estaba completamente abajo y debido a ello bajé mis manos, las cuales se encontraban rodeando su cuello, para que el vestido cayera naturalmente. Solo entonces se despegó de mí para mirarme. Traía un juego de interiores muy coqueto, se notaba la redondez de mi vientre de un modo encantador.

\- Cariño, no quiero lastimarte.. –confesó mirando mi vientre y llevando sus manos a él para acariciarlo con suavidad con sus pulgares.

\- La única manera en la que me lastimarías es si me rechazas.

La mirada con la cual se clavó en mis ojos me mostró que lo último que pensaba era en rechazarme. Yo estaba con todas las sensaciones a flor de piel, pero me sentía incómoda sin haberme bañado desde la mañana.

\- Ven –le pedí-, hay una invitación que tienes mucho tiempo sin aceptar.

Lo jalé hacia la regadera y estoy segura que su mirada fue de fascinación, ahí se despojó de su ropa al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía con mi diminuta ropa interior.

Fue tan distinto sentir la humedad de la piel, las gotas de agua cayendo sobre nuestros cuerpos abrazados mientras él se disponía a besarme. Si él sentía la mitad de lo que yo estaba sintiendo, entonces sí que estaba sintiendo demasiado. El simple hecho de enjabonarnos uno al otro fue más que descubrirnos de nueva cuenta. Yo no olvidaba ninguna de sus formas y él, a pesar de que yo ya era distinta, parecía haber memorizado bien las mías, la manera en que respondía a sus caricias sintiendo que no íbamos a llegar ni siquiera a la cama para terminar entregándonos el uno al otro y de hecho, no llegamos. Debajo del chorro de agua me hizo el amor por primera vez ya siendo correctamente marido y mujer.

Después me permitió secarlo. No sé por qué lo hice, pero le pareció muy sensual, así que él lo hizo del mismo modo conmigo. Delante de sus ojos me sentí perfecta. Así me estaba haciendo sentir, y justo cuando pensé que se incorporaría, me tomó de la cintura y besó con suavidad mi pequeño vientre abultado. Creo que en ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sabía yo que él deseaba a mis bebés. Lo había hecho desde el momento que le dije que estaba embarazada, pero era la primera vez que dejaba fluir sus sentimientos. No se trataba solo de mí, de lo que un día sintió conmigo, ni siquiera de si estaba enamorado de mí todavía, era un amor, una ternura a aquellos que indefensos se estaban formando en lo profundo de mi cuerpo. En ese momento mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas también.

Albert, al igual que Anthony, había vivido demasiado solo.

El hecho de que ahora estuviera por formar una familia le estaba produciendo una felicidad que nunca me había compartido, pero estaba en sus ojos cuando me miró en ese momento.

\- Yo también los amo como no tienes idea.

No quise preguntarle si solamente a ellos o si acaso ese comentario se refería también a mí. Solo atiné a sonreír y le extendí mi mano para invitarlo a que se incorporara. Necesitaba un abrazo, estaba segura de eso.

Creo que duramos abrazados tanto tiempo que mi cabello comenzó a secarse. Su cuerpo se estremecía de vez en cuando. No hubo un interés erótico en ese abrazo, era más bien como si su alma descansara después de buscar algo después de muchos años. Me estaba entregando sus miedos e inseguridades, abriéndose a mí de modo silencioso. Es extraño decir esto, porque nadie revela nada tan profundo en un silencio tan marcado, pero yo así lo estaba sintiendo con tanta certeza, que si me lo hubiese dicho con palabras no hubiera sido igual de claro.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció con ese conocimiento. Nunca nadie había sido vulnerable conmigo, nunca nadie me había hecho percibir lo profundo de su alma sin palabras. ¿Hasta qué punto mi corazón y mi alma estaban apegados a las de Albert?

Cuando se dio cuenta de que la que había temblado era yo, separó su cuerpo levemente para mirarme a los ojos.

\- ¿Tienes frío? –yo negué. No supe si me creyó o no, pero se separó para guiarme a caminar fuera del baño, y llevarme hasta la cama. Cuando creí que eso sería todo, que tomaría sus cosas para salir de la habitación, extendió su mano al control de las luces que estaba en el buró por un lado de la cama y las ajustó al tono más suave posible. Se introdujo en la cama junto a mí y me volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos mientras me besaba con ternura.

Me sentí en las nubes en ese momento. ¡Cuánto tiempo deseando compartir la suavidad de la cama y de las sábanas con MI marido! ¡Cuantas noches extrañando su calor pegado a mi cuerpo, sus manos grandes acariciando sin pudor mi trasero para acercar nuestras caderas! Y sin lugar a dudas, extrañaba el sentido de pertenencia que Albert irradiaba. Me hacía sentir que se sabía dueño de mí.

\- Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas a tu ginecóloga porque de ahora en adelante va a ser muy difícil estar sin tocarte.

\- ¿Ginecóloga? ¿Acaso tienes pensado cambiarme de médico?

\- Ningún hombre ha tenido acceso a tu cuerpo como lo he tenido yo, así que en lo futuro me voy a asegurar que nadie más lo tenga, así sea por razones médicas.. –bromeó e inmediatamente cubrió mis labios con los suyos para acallar toda protesta. De hecho, tampoco tuve cabeza para protestar cuando sentí la suavidad de su lengua adentrándose en mi boca. Tenía la habilidad de hacer que hasta olvidara cual era mi nombre con uno solo de sus besos, solo estaba consciente de todo lo demás, de la respuesta de todos mis sentidos que estaban concentrándose en cada detalle de él. Debí sentirme abrumada de que fuese así, pero estaba disfrutando tanto que lo ignoré.

Esa noche, en todas las ocasiones, fue él quien tomó el mando de la forma en como haríamos el amor. Esa noche me sedujo de tantas maneras que me sentí abrumada. ¿Había pensado tanto en eso? Pues tenía mucha imaginación!

* * *

Debo decir que.. Anthony se quedó esperando en la sala por tanto rato a que bajáramos con rumbo a las actividades normales, que se quedó dormido. Lo encontramos mucho después de las diez de la mañana.

El piloto del helicóptero estaba dándose por vencido en su intento de mantener el aparato encendido, por eso cuando uno de los empleados tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Albert para pedir instrucciones y darse cuenta de que no había nadie, se dirigió a la mía. Albert estaba casi despierto, pero yo me sentía tan agotada que apenas si escuché la puerta. Menuda impresión se habrá llevado el empleado de servicio cuando lo vio envuelto solo en una minúscula bata de baño (la mía). Le dijo que diera órdenes de recargar combustible y que tuviera listo el helicóptero para esa tarde. No le dio detalles ni para qué, ni hacia donde y mucho menos a qué horas. Creo que el piloto lo habrá odiado cuando le dieron el recado.

Sin embargo, Albert cerró la puerta ignorando su falta de explicaciones y se dirigió hacia mí.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar abajo o prefieres que lo hagamos en la cama?

\- Creo, sr. Andley, que en la cama hemos hecho tantas cosas que seguramente comer será lo de menos –le dije divertida-, pero será triste para Anthony comer solo si es que no lo ha hecho todavía.

\- Ni siquiera había pensado en él –se sorprendió y después soltó una risa contagiosa-, vamos, levántese sra. Andley y vamos a darnos una ducha que creo que debemos disculparnos con cierto joven que seguro está encerrado en su habitación por haber sido tan desconsiderados.

Me extendió la mano e inevitablemente al ayudarme a levantarme choqué de nuevo con su pecho. Me estaba viendo de un modo distinto, casi con adoración. Realmente se sentía feliz y yo también estaba ruborizada y dichosa.

\- ¿Te mudarás a mi cuarto? – me preguntó meloso ya dentro del baño, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cabello lleno de shampoo y sus dedos comenzaban a masajear mi cuero cabelludo. Un momento! No sabía que eso podía producirme sensaciones mucho menos inocentes..! ¿Qué tanto sabía Albert de esto que estaba haciendo que yo sintiera?

\- Albert.. –mi voz sonó más a un ruego que a un llamado.

Oí su risa ahogada, ¡ ¡ ¡ sí sabía! ! !

Voltee para mirarlo con ojos llenos de suspicacia. Estaba divertido hasta la médula. No sé como no se carcajeó.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que intenta usted? ¿Está tratando de hacerme su esclava sexual acaso?

\- He tenido cuatro meses y medio pensando en todo lo que haría contigo.. en todas las formas posibles de hacerte el amor. Te puedo asegurar que el kamazutra apenas supera todas ellas, y quizá me estoy equivocando. Y tú tienes la culpa, porque a pesar de que soy mayor que tú, con una sola noche en esa casa de la playa me hiciste entender que desbordas sexualidad por todos tus poros llenos de aparente inocencia. Esa combinación me impidió volver al colegio porque temía que si te miraba te iba a tomar con tal violencia que me hubieran catalogado de enfermo sexual. Y, yo no soy un violador. Yo deseaba que quisieras tomarme de igual modo, ¿sabes?

¿Yo que iba a saber? Lo único que sentía conforme lo escuchaba hablar era precisamente esa violencia de poseerlo. Si. Definitivo. Creo que soy una enferma sexual. Quizá él no lo sea, pero yo ya estaba segura de que yo sí era así.

Lo besé con salvajismo, lo acaricié sin recato. Quizá lo sorprendí durante los primeros segundos, pero después se mostró encantado de la vida. Fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa de todo. Fui yo quien lo hizo temblar de placer y gemir como si no hubiese nadie en mucha distancia a la redonda (después agradecí que Anthony estuviese dormido en la sala).

Fui yo la que lo inspeccionó de una punta a la otra con mis labios mientras notaba como en momentos contenía la respiración, gruñía cuando me detenía o cuando no lo dejaba tomar el control. Fui agresiva quizá, pero no me pude permitir ser salvaje cuando le hice entrar en mí. Mis bebés estaban primero que todo y tal como él había dicho, nunca habíamos ido a checar esos detalles con el especialista. Quizá pensaba que Albert era mi hermano y no mi marido por la forma en que se había comportado conmigo, así que el Dr. evitaba conversar de esos temas delante de él.

Albert comprendió en cuanto abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban cargados de deseo. Me permitió tenerlo a mi ritmo, a mi gusto, con mis pausas, hasta que nuevamente sentimos que llegó el orgasmo. Yo me retorcí desde los pies y arquee la espalda hacia atrás de un modo casi contorsionista. Creo que nunca se lo esperó, ni yo tampoco, la forma explosiva en que el orgasmo concluyó. Estábamos sin aliento, temblando de modo tan violento que agradecí que estuviese debajo de mí porque me desplomé en su pecho cuando me incliné de vuelta hacia adelante.

\- Caballero..-apenas pude musitar. Estaba sin aire- será mejor que nos bañemos.. por separado, porque si no, será el cuento de nunca acabar –de hecho, mi cabello todavía estaba lleno de shampoo y ya estaba casi seco.

\- Has acabado conmigo.. –me dijo él, no supe si estaba sonriendo o si no, yo no tenía fuerza para levantar ni la cabeza. Entonces gruñeron las tripas de los dos, la de uno seguida de la del otro. Éramos unos inconscientes, anoche la cena la habíamos descartado y ya daban más de las 9 sin desayunar. Eso lo hizo incorporarse conmigo todavía sobre su pecho.

\- Tú tienes que comer.. no puedes malpasarte. ¿Hace cuantas horas que no comes?

Ni idea. Solo me encogí de hombros dando a entender que no sabía.

Me había alimentado sensorialmente del mejor sexo toda la noche y el desayuno de la mañana había sido delicioso; aunque, estaba tan agotada y sin fuerzas, que tuve que esperar lo menos cinco minutos para poder sentir que me volvían, y así por fin, dedicarme a entrar al baño para bañarme de verdad.

Albert se quedó tirado en la cama, creo que estuvo a punto de dormirse, pero cuando oyó que yo salía de la ducha y comenzaba a abrir cajones para buscar mi ropa, entonces él se incorporó y también entró en la ducha.

Debido a eso nos encontramos a Anthony en la sala antes de las once de la mañana. Había sido una noche magnífica. ¿Qué íbamos a acordarnos del muchacho que siempre nos esperaba en la sala?

Me dio ternura. A Albert no tanto, porque le aventó a la cara un pequeño cojincillo que estaba en uno de los sillones, produciendo que Anthony se despertara y casi se cayera del sillón de la impresión. Sabrá Dios que cosa estaba soñando.

Entonces, y solo entonces, recordé que tenía la audición en el colegio. Albert se me quedó mirando como si al mismo tiempo recordara que ninguno nos habíamos presentado en ese lugar.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó a la escuela. No les dio ninguna explicación, pero les hizo de su conocimiento que era imposible para los tres asistir, deseaba que nos disculparan con los maestros de tal modo que ninguno tuviese falta. ¿Así era de influyente mi marido? ¿Así era como se sentía de poderoso? Pues así, ni más ni menos.

* * *

Chicas, hasta aquí.

**Friditas, Vivianakarenina, Maxima, muchas gracias por sus comments. Y a las que me han mandado PM también. **

Ah, y gracias chicas por seguirme agregando como amiga en Facebook. Para todos a sus órdenes, soy** _AnaEdith Fiction. _**

Un abrazote fuerte y apretado, y muchos besos.

Desde México, con amor

**_*AnaEdith*_**


	7. Chapter 7 Encuentro con Terry

El día de hoy me he topado con Paty en la entrada del colegio. Traía una expresión extraña. No se acostumbra al hecho de que me casé con el prefecto de la escuela y seguro que el casi juramento que le obligué a decir de que mantendría lo de Albert y lo mío en el más absoluto secreto, la está matando. No es que tenga muchas amigas.. bien, no tiene amigas más que a Annie y a mí, se lleva muy bien con Archie aunque le riñe de vez en cuando. Ella si acaso tiene ganas de explotar porque se ha vuelto muy cercana a Stear. De hecho, más que cercana. Los he visto en el gimnasio del colegio dándose tremendo beso que seguro tiene ansias por cosas más íntimas y Stear ya se graduó hace dos años! No sé como lo dejaron entrar. Recordaba que se hicieron novios cuando yo me auto-exilié del cole, pero no sabía muy bien cómo.

Y, yo no sé qué tanta confianza le tenga (debe tenerle porque le conoce hasta la laringe de tan extremo que resultó ese beso), pero no sé por qué, me parece que no es tanto por eso.

\- Te fuiste de pinta ayer –me reclamó.

Yo enarqué mi ceja por el tono en el que me estaba hablando.

\- ¿Tienes un problema conmigo? –ella bufó.

\- Casi me meten a la clase de artes en tu lugar. Me llamaron para que les dijera por qué no te habías presentado.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? –ella enarcó la ceja a su vez.

\- Daaahhh –hizo el sonido bobo de un bebé molesto mientras sacudía apenas la cabeza- ¿no te dije que me quitaron el teléfono por estar mandándole textos a Stear? ¿Me oyes o finges que estás oyendo?

\- Te oigo, pero soy yo la que tiene las hormonas alteradas, la que se le olvida si fue a hacer pis casi cinco minutos después de haber ido..! –ella suspiró.

\- Ayer te buscaban por todos lados porque tuviste una visita. Lo hicieron entrar hasta el área de ensayos porque pensaban que estarías allí y creo que vio toda la obra sin querer. Como no estabas, me mandaron llamar porque saben que soy una de tus amigas. Y ya que estaba adentro se quedaron ensayando como si yo no existiera. Pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor es que el "director" quiso incluirme en los ensayos ya que se dio cuenta de que había estado ahí toda la hora. Y te digo, el personaje que te estaba buscando parecía que ya me conocía a mí también, pero no tengo idea de donde. Me preguntó que si todavía era una matadita con los libros.

Epa..!

Ese era un secreto de estado.

Nadie sabe que Paty es una obsesionada con los libros porque desde los 12 años le regalaron una colección. Pero como usa lentes especiales cuando ocupa leer por varias horas, no suele hacerlo en la escuela. Le da vergüenza,

Justo después de pensar eso me di cuenta de quien podía haber sido, y esa certeza me hace tragar en seco. ¿Se habrá atrevido? ¿Habrá tenido la desfachatez de venir a buscarme al colegio? Pues que poquita madre tiene si ha sido así. Y con perdones a la señora Eleanor, que siempre fue muy amable conmigo.

\- ¿Dijo si volvería?

\- Peor que eso. Ya sabes que se iban a hacer las audiciones ayer, ¿no es así? Para ver que tantos saben actuar y van a entrar también con canciones igual que tú.

\- Yo no voy a entrar con canciones, ni siquiera me han oído.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar hablar? –yo asentí-.. pues después de oír y ver actuar y bailar como a 20 de los chicos, el director ya pensaba que era parte de la obra –y se comenzó a reír ante mi mirada casi atónita-, creo que ese hombre tiene un problema de memoria, o de la vista, o de las dos cosas! mira que no darse cuenta de que no traía el uniforme del colegio! ! se le olvidó el motivo por el que estaba dentro del auditorio –otra vez se volvió a carcajear. Ya estaba roja. ¿No me estaba mirando acaso? ¿No se daba cuenta de que a mí no me causaba nada de gracia?

\- Termina! –casi grité. Ya me estaba colmando la paciencia. Ella casi se atraganta con su saliva, pero trató de guardar compostura.

\- No tenía ni 30 minutos oyendo los diálogos cuando ya se los había aprendido, inclusive cantó una canción. Todos los que estaban presentes comenzaron a aplaudirle emocionados. Es mejor de bueno que Helmut, y sabe bailar también.

\- Helmut sabe bailar..

\- Pero Helmut no tiene cuatro cursos de arte dramático aprobados en Londres.

\- ¿Y quien dice que él los tiene?

\- Candy..-su voz parecía ser dulce, como si estuviera hablándole a una niña pequeña, sí, super átona, soy yo, la que te veía babear por Antonio Banderas- es un actor británico. Está en una serie actualmente. Su nombre es Terry Graham.. ¿No lo has visto por el cable? Pues después de darse a conocer, los chicos se abalanzaron sobre él y entre todos convencieron al director que hiciera una participación especial. ¿Y qué crees? ¡Aceptó!

Me caigo..

Me caigo, me desmayo, me infarto, me da el tamafat, me sube la presión, me pasa todo. Ya sabía que era él, pero que lo invitaran a formar parte de la obra eso era insólito.

Una cosa es que un día me lo encontrara y tuviera que enfrentarlo yo sola, pero otra es que tuviera acceso al colegio y me lo tuviera que topar en la única área donde yo podía aprobar artes. No estaba lista para eso. Iba a reprobar, porque segura estaba que me iba a ser incómodo tenerlo cerca. ¿Ha tenido el atrevimiento de aceptar porque sabe que yo voy a estar en el programa?

Pero, ¿para qué? ? ? ?

y.. ¿Dónde diablos estaba su mujer ahora que él se estaba comprometiendo con una obra que iba a ser presentada dentro de dos meses y medio? ¿La iba a traer al cole? Pues mas valía, porque con ello seguramente no iba a acercarse a mí.

¿Cómo lo digo? Terry no me produce nada, diré que le agradezco que haya tomado la decisión que tomó, pero de eso a tenerlo cerca sabrá Dios con qué objetivos, es otra cosa.

Quizá cuando se entere de que estoy embarazada claudique en el intento de permanecer aquí. Pues mas vale que se entere pronto. Y eso era probable si me encontraba con la sencilla ropa de pseudo-maternidad que estaba usando. Hoy es viernes.

\- ¿Y dijo para qué me buscaba?

\- Eso es lo raro. ¿Por qué te buscaba? ¿Cómo es que tú no lo conoces y él sí? Porque si lo conocieras me hubieras dicho, ¿No? Si lo conocieras sabrías que es actor y que es famoso y que tiene estudios de actuación que lo avalan.

\- Pues espero que haya cambiado de opinión.. no tengo en absoluto nada que ver ni que hablar con ese tipo.

\- ¿No me ocultas nada Candy? –oh si, su mirada suspicaz- ¿Nada qué contarme?

\- Te diré.. –ahí la sonrisa llenó mi cara- lo único que tengo que contarte es que las cosas entre Albert y yo van mejor -Hasta ahí. Suficiente información. Albert no me iba a estar manoseando por ahí, pero seguro iba a ser más evidente de que lo voy a ver con ojos de amor cuando menos me lo espere. Soy demasiado trasparente con esas cosas. Y casi estaba segura de que si eso pasaba él también iba a verme de vez en cuando con complicidad al menos.

No estaba en discusión el que supieran todos que estábamos casados. Yo quería que nadie pensara mal de Albert porque todavía no cumplo los dieciocho, pero aunque él se resistió al principio, creo que accedió para que no me pusiera a discutir por eso.

Es tan tierno.. pasando del hecho de que la intimidad ha resultado increíble entre nosotros, también me ha llenado de detalles tiernos.

Ayer mismo, cuando el helicóptero estuvo listo después de comer, me llevó a una colina para estar solos. Era relativamente cerca de donde vivimos, pero el lugar es medio inhóspito. Ahí no hay caminos para llegar, solamente se llega por aire o a rapel, porque tiene solamente rocas a todo alrededor, pero en cuando llega al tope, se convierte en un pequeño valle lleno de bluebonnets, con una colina en la punta, como si fuese un acantilado.

Traía una canasta con refresco de grosella, con pequeños tentempiés, un mantel enorme y una frazada.

Me abrazó fuerte, hablamos por horas de todo lo que habíamos pasado, de sus sentimientos y los míos. De cómo ese lapso de tiempo nos habíamos dado cuenta de que no ibamos a poder resistir estar sin decir lo que sentíamos.

A él, que a pesar de que se mantenía con una actitud ausente o prefería no estar mucho tiempo en la mansión, el verme sin poder decirme lo que sentía por mí le estaba produciendo mucho daño. Aunque no queríamos hablar de cosas tristes, decidimos que era necesario aclarar algunas cosas. Me habló mucho de su vida y de su familia, y me sorprendí mucho cuando me confesó que en ese tiempo su contacto con mi familia había sido mucho más cercano que el que yo misma había tenido. Mis padres y mis hermanos se veían seguido, ellos le hablaban mucho sobre mí y sobre cómo había sido mi vida desde pequeña.

Ellos estaban confiados en que Albert iba a hacer las cosas funcionar, le quieren de alguna manera.. aunque no sé qué tanto. Yo también le dije sobre mis ambiciones a nivel académico, de las cosas que soñaba estudiar y también de muchos anhelos que jamás había charlado con nadie.

En un momento, fueron todos besos, fue escucharlo decirme lo mucho que soñaba con el día en que nacieran los gemelos y nos dio por dejar escapar unas lágrimas por un buen rato.

Albert era muy diferente a la imagen mental que tuve toda mi vida de él. Era tierno, era carismático.. su risa era hermosa, al igual que la limpieza de su mirada y la forma tan tierna de decirme que yo era la mujer que siempre había soñado.

Yo, honestamente, no entendí por qué me consideraba así, pues fui un jodido dolor de cabeza desde el principio, pero él me decía que no hubiera cambiado muchas cosas en el trato que nos teníamos antes, por lo menos antes del embarazo. Me respetaba porque sabía que yo era fuerte y porque no era del tipo que va haciendo lo que todos hacen o dicen. Que yo era auténica y no me dejaba manipular (bueno, en eso si, siempre he sido una rebelde).

Estuvimos charlando y dándonos besos hasta que el piloto no supo ni donde meterse. Creyó que ibamos a ir a más, pero no lo hicimos. Nos reímos de algunas cosas sin importancia y en un momento, Albert se quedó serio, pro no lucía molesto. Me observaba mientras yo me iba poniendo más colorada conforme los segundos pasaban. Ese hombre no sólo es guapo, me acelera las pulsaciones solamente estar cerca de él. Si me mira fijamente, hace que pierda la voluntad. No necesita ni tocarme para que eso pase.

Sacó una cajita de la bolsa de su cazadora y después de eso me dio el regalo más hermoso que he recibido jamás: los anillos que debió darme cuando nos casamos... Un solitario a modo de anillo de compromiso que perteneció a su madre y el anillo de matrimonio que mandó a hacer cuando supo que sí me iba a casar con él.

Debo decir que lloré más.

Lo llené de besos. No podía creer que a pesar de estar tan furioso conmigo hubiera pensado en un detalle así. Dentro de los anillos se podía leer "Candice s. p. e. a. d. m. v." No sabía que significaba, pero de todas formas lo acepté. Y sé que debí quitármelos para no levantar sospechas, pero no me atrevo. Es un recordatorio palpable de que quiere estar conmigo. Soy yo, no hay duda, la mujer con la que él quiere estar.

El momento y el lugar hicieron todo mucho muy romántico. Ahí pasamos casi toda la tarde hasta que se vieron las estrellas. La luz de la luna comenzó a iluminar el lago y la vista fue tan maravillosa que me puse a llorar un rato.

* * *

Entré a las clases de modo normal. Creo que ni siquiera volví a sentirme agobiada. A la hora del receso Anthony y yo almorzaríamos algo con Albert en la mesa. De algo servía que fuese el sobrino de mi marido (que lindo se siente pensarlo de ese modo, sin asomo de ironía). Ellos siempre habían comido juntos, con excepción de cuando me invitaba a mí, entonces se iba a sentar con los maestros en un área reservada de los comedores, pero nunca me perdió de vista, de eso estaba segura, solía sentir su mirada quemante a través de la ropa, en la nuca la mayoría de las veces y después, habitualmente, lo comprobaba.

¿Cómo tomó Anthony los arrumacos que comenzamos a darnos desde el día de ayer? Como todo adolescente común: haciendo cara de ascos; pero nos provocó bastante risa.

Yo no sé si era posible que Albert estuviese arrasando en mi corazón de tal modo que lo estaba haciendo. Dormir con él toda la noche (casi toda), era una experiencia maravillosa. ¿Les digo? Yo soy así, cuando soy perra, soy insoportable, pero cuando soy cursi, soy también la más exagerada.

Eso es lo que no entiendo de mí. No puedo negar todo lo que Albert me hace sentir, pero no pueden salir las palabras mágicas que tampoco él ha dicho: te amo.

Y creo que lo amo. Pero lo amo tanto que de pronto me agobia y me debilita. Necesito demasiado de él y yo he pasado demasiado tiempo sin necesitar a alguien así. Creo que ni cuando estaba enamorada de Terry lo necesitaba tanto. Con él era pasión neta, pero con Albert es todo. Con Albert es sentir, soñar, anhelar, derretirme de amor entre sus brazos (y todavía me da miedo decirle que lo amo), pero, es tan fuerte, que siento que si algo sale mal mi vida quedará devastada y no habrá modo de sacarla adelante.

No debería amarle así. No debería, porque amores así por muy perfectos que parezcan pueden causar mucho daño. Necesito ser yo, pero siempre que me veo a mí misma no puedo negar que me imagino solamente con él.

Ahora sí tendré que ir a terapia. Diagnostico: mujer hiper-enamorada. Tratamiento: Besos y caricias por el amor de Dios, que sea ese el tratamiento, porque ese si lo llevaría a cabo de inicio a fin.

Estoy pensando en eso cuando me lo topo en el pasillo.

\- Srita, White.. -finge un tono impersonal, pero le gana la risa.

\- Dígame sr. Andley.

\- ¿Sabes que? No quiero que me digas sr. Andley a menos que sea en casa, en la habitación– me dijo casi en un murmullo- y sólo de común acuerdo.

Yo enarqué las cejas, mirándolo divertida. Vaya, esa particularidad en la forma de ser de él me estaba sorprendiendo.

\- ¿Prefiere que le diga Albert?

\- Preferiría otro tipo de llamados.. justamente los que haces antes de llegar al or..

No lo dejé continuar. Me estaba poniendo roja. Ya sabía a qué se refería. Suelo decir cosas cuando me excito y eso incluye palabrotas. Si las digo buena y sana, mucho más cuando no soy dueña de mí.

\- Hubiera pensado que estaba a punto de lavarme la boca con jabón un día de éstos. ¿No me amenazó con un reporte si seguía diciendo groserías?

Él soltó una carcajada. La forma en que su expresión cambió me hizo acelerar el corazón. En serio que amaba a ese hombre.

\- Tiene razón. Decir groserías es algo por completo inapropiado aquí en el colegio.. pero solo en el colegio.

La mirada que me dio, de completa complicidad me terminó de derretir. Tenía que guardar la compostura porque se me iba a notar. Entonces giré mi cara al frente y delante de mí estaba Terry. Me quedé quieta, no pude dar un paso, mi sonrisa se había extinguido y Albert se dio cuenta. Se giró hacia mí y después siguió la mirada hacia Terry con un gesto apenas contrariado. Entonces me obligué a seguir caminando y de modo por completo instintivo me tomé del brazo de Albert, haciendo que siguiéramos caminando con rumbo a la cafetería.

Albert no me dijo nada, pero solo bastó para llegar a una de las filas de comida para que me dirigiera una mirada inquisidora.

\- ¿Podemos hablar más tarde? –casi le rogué.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Tengo que aclarar unas cosas con una persona.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Quisiera que no fuese necesario, pero me temo que sí.

\- Candice –su tono sonó a ligera advertencia.

\- Albert.. –lo enfrenté- No es nada malo, te lo aseguro.

En ese momento bajó su mirada a la mano con la que le estaba tocando el brazo y miró mis anillos en la mano. Creo que eso lo tranquilizó. Entonces sonrió.

\- Está bien. Pero prométeme que no vas a tirar a nadie por los cabellos.

\- Solo si no es estrictamente necesario.

\- Pues si tienes temor de llegar a esos extremos, será mejor que vaya Anthony contigo, ¿o prefieres que lo haga yo?

\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que eres un poquito controlador.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que no me interesa que pienses eso. Yo conozco tus formas de aclarar cosas ¿Recuerdas? –e hizo una muy breve pausa- No quiero que hagas corajes.

\- Pues tendré que prometerte que no me voy a agarrar a cachetadas con nadie, que voy a tratar de actuar con tranquilidad. Es solo que no quiero malos entendidos y mejor va a ser decir todo lo que tengo que decir.

Él asintió y de hecho que lo hiciera me hizo sentir más tranquila. Confiaba en mí. Yo no pensaba defraudar esa confianza.

Regresé al pasillo y no vi a Terry por ningún lado, por lo cual regresé al lado de Albert y de Anthony para comer el almuerzo. Albert no me hizo ninguna pregunta, quizá se extrañó que regresare tan rápido. Yo por mi parte, agradecí que Terry no estuviera, pero de todas formas temía encontrármelo en un momento que no pudiera controlar. Tampoco asistió a la hora de ensayos y no tuvo que ver mi audición, ahí suspiré mayormente. Quizá se había ido para no regresar. Y hablando del casting, de hecho no canté nada mal.

Cuando había pensado que por fin se había dado por vencido (Que se sintió intimidado por Albert o algo así), y me disponía a esperar a mis dos caballeros casi a la salida, una mano me tomó por el brazo desde atrás, jalándome ipso facto y haciendo que me topara con el rostro desencajado de un Terry que no tenía frente a mí a esa distancia desde hacía más de tres años.

\- Epa!

\- Guarda silencio. Tenemos que hablar en un lugar más privado.

\- Privado tus narices. –le dije a los ojos tratando de quitar sus manos de mi brazo.

\- ¿Prefieres que te diga todo delante del alumnado?

\- Prefiero que así como llegaste te marches. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

\- Candy..

\- No, Terry. No tienes derecho de venir después de todo lo que ha pasado. No tienes derecho de irrumpir en mi vida, en mi escuela y pretender que te voy a escuchar como si nada.

\- O vienes conmigo o te llevo a la fuerza.

\- No puedes.

\- ¿Por qué no podría?

\- Estoy embarazada Terry.. no te atreverías a hacerme ningún daño, ¿o si?

La mirada de Terry se crispó. Sus ojos azules tan profundos como eran, demostraron una furia que jamás había mirado. Conmigo había sido todo ternura y pasión desmedida. Nunca odio, nunca enojo. Por un momento me asustó.

\- Entonces con mayor razón tendremos que hablar.

\- ¿No me oíste? No tengo nada que hablar contigo!

\- Candice White, te digo que tenemos que hablar.

Afortunadamente la mayor parte del alumnado ya había salido del colegio, lo extraño era que ni Albert ni Anthony estuvieran ahí.

\- Maldita sea, Grandchester! –lo miré con odio- Solo si me juras que te vas a largar de mi vida para no volver jamás.

\- No puedo jurarte eso.

-¿ ¿ ¿ Qué? ? ?

¿Queeeeé? ¿ ¿ ¿ ¿Qué se estaba creyendo? Con Terry tomándome del brazo y la inminente llegada de Albert, lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue que si él lo encontraba iba a estar atando cabos. No podía permitir que Albert encontrara a Terry así de furioso como se notaba porque a lo menos iba a haber una pelea. No confiaba en la prudencia de ninguno de los dos. Terry fue muy arrebatado en su escuela y Albert iba a luchar con lo que fuera por el bien de nuestros hijos.

\- Camina! –ordené sin contemplaciones- A la sala de ensayos. ¡Ahora!

Solo entonces me soltó. Caminamos casi violentamente hasta el auditorio. Ahí se hacían los ensayos, ahí lo vieron actuar y cantar.. así que sabía perfectamente donde estaba. No nos detuvo nadie porque no estaba ningún maestro en ninguno de los pasillos.

Entramos al auditorio y no supe ni hasta donde caminar, solo que para cuando voltee, ni siquiera se había terminado de cerrar la puerta. Estaba exasperada.

\- Ahora sí, dime todo lo que tengas que decirme porque no te voy a dar otra oportunidad. ¿A qué has venido?

\- Candy –casi rogó, tratando de acercarse hacia mí mientras yo daba varios pasos atrás, tratando de aumentar la distancia- Maldita sea, no me rechaces.

\- ¿Rechazarte? ¿Rechazarte? Oye tú, sí que tienes algo en el cerebro porque que yo recuerde el que rechazó todo lo que habíamos tenido fuiste tú.

\- No creí.. no pensé.. mira, tendría que contarte todo desde el inicio, pero creo que no es necesario. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

\- ¡¿Lo último?! Que estaba en mi cama pensando en cuando regresarías de Ámsterdam, del supuesto viaje de negocios. Si hubiera sabido que me ibas a hacer una putada de ese tipo jamás me hubiera dignado a hacerte el menor caso.

\- Es que no entiendes.. no lo planee. Para mí también fue una sorpresa, lo único que pensé fue que tú no me conocías, que no sabrías que esto me había pasado. Que serías una adolescente como todas sin saber nada de mí. No podrías extrañar a quien nunca conociste.

\- Te di ocho años de mi vida, Terry, ocho! Creí que me amabas del modo que yo lo hacía. Desperté en casa de mis padres, con el cuerpo y el pelo de cuando era adolescente y ¿sabes en quien pensé? En ti. Mi primer pensamiento fuiste tú. Salí de casa para buscarte en la casa de tus padres y la encontré con un letrero de venta. Me dijiste que habías vivido ahí desde los 9 y yo sé que viviste ahí hasta los 22 porque yo tenía 20 cuando me llevaste a vivir contigo después de que nos casamos.

\- No creí que tú habías vuelto también! –casi gritó.

\- Esa no es justificación. Me dijiste que me amabas y que no podías vivir sin mí. Me hiciste creer que era la mujer de tu vida. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Te esperé dos años. Más de dos años! hasta que me di cuenta de que nunca ibas a regresar. Lo que vino a darme un baldazo de realidad fue que tu padre nos dijo que te ibas a casar porque estabas muy enamorado. ¿Ese era el gran amor que perdiste? Pues que bueno que lo recuperaste porque yo también he aprendido a vivir sin ti.

Y no creas que te estoy engañando, de verdad estoy embarazada, pero no es solo eso, también estoy casada. Te superé, te dejé de pensar, te dejé de extrañar, y sobre todo te dejé de amar.

\- Candy. Por favor, me estás rompiendo el corazón.

\- Es que no tendría por qué. Tú amas a otra! Estás casado con otra!

\- Yo nunca te he dejado de amar! –me gritó desesperado- nunca he dejado de pensar en ti. Debí tomar una decisión, creí que era la mejor, creí que con ella estaba haciendo lo que debí haber hecho casi diez años atrás. Yo tuve la culpa de que muriera, yo fui responsable de que se suicidara, ¿no lo entiendes? La dejé embarazada porque tuve miedo de quedarme unido a ella y se dio un balazo, matando a mi hijo con ella! Mi hijo era la persona que amaba y que había perdido.

Cuando desperté desde luego que fue un shock, no sabía en qué época me encontraba. Solo pude caer en cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en Nueva York, justo cuando ella me llamó para decirme que iba a ser padre, ¿crees que tuve alternativa? Desde luego que volé a donde ella se encontraba, le prometí matrimonio mientras mis padres seguían en NY. Mi hijo nació, tiene casi tres años, Candy.

\- ¿Y te casaste con ella dos años después? Digo, ¿ya para qué? Ya tenías a tu hijo, ya estabas seguro de que no le iba a hacer nada, ¿o no es así?

\- No sé si lo entiendas. Mi hijo nació enfermo, necesitaba de su madre, no solo de mí. Si la hubiese dejado, ella se hubiese hecho daño. Necesitaba un trasplante, solo ella era compatible, pero mi hijo era muy pequeño… y después.. me casé con ella porque esa iba a ser la condición para que cooperara, lo operaron inmediatamente después. Me quedé con ella finalmente por mi hijo, pero me recordaba a ti… -dijo derrotado- todo el tiempo me ha recordado a ti.

Ahora Elliot tiene casi un año dando avances impresionantes en su recuperación. Se ha quedado con mi madre en Escocia porque no le permiten viajar, pero yo no podía estar allá por más tiempo. Ella me pidió el divorcio y yo se lo voy a dar. Me ha delegado la patria potestad.

\- Y ¿viniste a qué? ¿Pensabas recuperarme? No, no, ¿A conquistarme?

\- Si. Estaba recorriendo los lugares que visitábamos juntos. Fui hasta tu casa para ver si salías de ahí y vi a una muchacha muy parecida a ti, pero no eras tú –ya, era Jana-, entonces pensé en ir al café que frecuentábamos. Tú lo conociste antes que yo porque te ibas de pinta de la escuela, ¿No es así? Pensé en todas las formas de atraer tu atención, las formas en las que te había conquistado la primera vez. Creí que tenía el plan perfecto, pero no contaba con que te iba a ver, si, pero que me ibas a reconocer.

\- Lamento mucho tu situación Terry.. –le dije al fin- pero yo no te amo. No podría. No sé que hiciste o qué hicimos para estar en esta situación, lo que sí sé es que ya no somos tú y yo. Logré ver como mi hermana Jana no moría por mi culpa, te esperé, pero te saliste de mi corazón. Estoy enamorada de alguien más, estoy casada con ese alguien y te digo, estoy embarazada de él. No hay nada que pueda haber entre tú y yo.

Tú escogiste lo que pensaste que era lo mejor y ya no te lo reprocho. Con ello me regalaste quizá que mi hermana no muriera, que encontrara a un hombre que amo hasta la locura, pero todas las decisiones son importantes, pequeñas o grandes, generan cambios. Unos te van a agradar y otros te harán infeliz, pero de todos aprenderás. Tienes a tu hijo, yo tendré los míos, debemos vivir con esas decisiones y tratar de ser felices.

\- ¿Crees que voy a poder ser feliz sin ti?

\- Se puede, se sufre mucho, pero se puede. Yo encontré a una persona maravillosa que quiere formar parte de mi vida y hacerme feliz. Tú deberás abrir tu corazón a alguien que te ame sin egoísmos, sin chantajes. A alguien que te ayude a reconstruir tu vida. Quizá ahora lo único que debas hacer es pensar en tu hijo, procurar su bienestar, pero en algún momento el amor volverá a tocar a tu puerta, y sé que deberás ser feliz.

(Cielo santo, estaba llorando. Terry otra vez estaba llorando!)

\- Al parecer siempre tengo algo que perder. Antes fue mi hijo, ahora te pierdo a ti.

\- Yo también sufrí tu pérdida y me costó mucho superarla porque no entendía que hicieras lo que hiciste si creía que me amabas. Quizá eso me lo hizo más fácil porque estaba enojada de que no te presentaras en mi vida. Para ti no fue igual porque mantuviste la esperanza. Esa esperanza que no debiste albergar, porque si no me hubiese enamorado de Albert, me hubiera podido enamorar de alguien más, eso no habrías podido evitarlo.

\- ¿Así se llama? ¿Albert?

\- Así se llama.

\- ¿Y lo amas tanto como me amaste a mí? –su tono de voz lastimero me produjo cerrar los ojos un momento.

\- No te hagas más daño, Terry –le rogué-. No me hace feliz que te castigues de ese modo.

\- Entonces es así, lo amas más. Por lo menos con él si recuerdas haberte casado de modo voluntario. La boda de nosotros nunca la pudiste recordar.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta de eso?

\- Desde siempre, pero a final de cuentas te habías casado conmigo. No importaba si te acordabas o no –suspiró con tristeza-. Tengo algo que entregarte, pero lo dejé en el coche. ¿Me acompañarías?

Entonces miramos a la salida. No pude creer que en la puerta de entrada estaba Albert. Su expresión incrédula, su mirada clavada en mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado y sentí que perdía fuerza en mis piernas. Creo que tragué en seco (no lo recuerdo bien), pero estoy segura de que palidecí. Entonces Albert caminó hacia mí.

* * *

**Siii, soy maalaaaaa. Pero no se preocupen, esta es la recta final. Mucho drama. **

Regálenme sus reviews y díganme qué opinan, esos no cuestan nada y valen mucho.

Y, estoy contenta, fascinada, porque he descubierto el día de hoy (no me había dado cuenta antes porque posteo desde el móvil) que me siguen de todo Latinoamérica, de Estados Unidos, de España, de Alemania, de Grecia, de Italia… creo que de más países de lo que me esperé. Gracias a mis lectoras anónimas, pero muchas, muchísimas gracias a las que se toman su tiempo para mandarme un review o un PM.

**Ceci Andrew 1980, Sayuri1707, Maxima, Friditas (queridaaaa), Paloma y Angelnr, miles de gracias.**

Un abrazo, un saludo afectuoso, muchos besos.

Desde México, con amor:

**_*AnaEdith*_**


	8. Chapter 8 Todo sale a la luz

Chicas.. este es el pre-final alternativo que escogieron. Edité lo básico, más que nada los saltos de página. En un archivo independiente está otro alternativo. Si no lo han leído, que lo disfruten!

* * *

Entonces miramos a la salida. No pude creer que en la puerta de entrada estaba Albert. Su expresión incrédula, su mirada clavada en mí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir acelerado y sentí que perdía fuerza en mis piernas. Creo que tragué en seco (no lo recuerdo bien), pero estoy segura de que palidecí. Entonces Albert caminó hacia mí.

Estoy temblando, Dios mío de mi vida.. Albert viene hacia mí..

\- ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? ¿Es una broma acaso? Maldita sea, Candice, dime que están bromeando.

\- No.. –sólo logro musitar- No es una broma.

Se comienza a agarrar de los cabellos en un gesto desesperado, dando pasos de un lado a otro frente a mí. Me mira a mí, mira a Terry y regresa su mirada a mí de nuevo. Por un momento que me parece eterno lo veo debatirse entre un mundo de ideas que seguro le pasaron por la cabeza. ¿Será que me va a rechazar? ¿Será que se está arrepintiendo de estar a mi lado?

\- Solo quiero que me digas una cosa –me mira a los ojos ignorando a Terry- ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?

\- Creo que ya la escuchaste..-interrumpe Terry, la mirada que Albert le dirige es mucho más que una advertencia. Se le va a ir a los golpes…!

\- Escúchame idiota, no estoy hablando contigo!

\- Mira, tipejo de mierda.. ¿Quieres que vuelva a decir que está enamorada de ti? Ella nunca dice eso, ella nunca..

\- Terry, no! –grité tan fuerte que entonces me voltearon a ver los dos, el coraje de ambos era evidente. Yo no quiero que peleen. ¿Cómo voy a detenerlos?

\- Mira, Candice.. no me interesa lo que este tipo diga, me interesa lo que tengas que decir tú. ¿Es tu marido? ¿Era del que estabas enamorada? Maldita sea, no puede ser! !

\- ¡Es que no lo vas a comprender! ¡Ni siquiera yo lo comprendo!

\- Dime que me estoy volviendo loco, porque solo de esa manera todo esto podría tener algún sentido. Tú no puedes tener la edad de la que están hablando… tú tienes diecisiete, yo vi tus papeles de identidad.. yo vi los certificados de nacimiento.. yo hablé con tus padres..

\- Mira… no sé qué pasó. No lo sé.. lo que sé es que no tengo diecisiete años, Albert. Tengo 27 en un cuerpo diez años menor. Toda mi adolescencia la volví a vivir.. en la primera, Terry fue mi marido, pero cuando regresé desapareció y por eso..

\- Por eso tus arranques, tus gritos, tus enojos.. por eso te fuiste a la casa de la playa.. por eso pasó lo que tuvimos tú y yo.. –sus ojos estaban desorbitados, me tomó de ambos brazos. Si bien no lo estaba haciendo con rudeza, el dolor de su mirada me estaba lastimando más.

\- No. Lo que tuvimos tú y yo no fue por eso… tú ya estabas en mi piel.. estabas en mi corazón.. –por Dios.. las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos con tal fuerza que siento que no se van a detener jamás

\- ¿Me amabas?

\- Si! ! Ya te amaba pero no me había dado cuenta.. te pensaba, te soñaba.. no podía contener esto que estaba sintiendo y la única manera de acallarlo era siendo grosera contigo. Me moría de la furia por no poder contener lo que me hacías sentir. Yo no me podía permitir sufrir de nuevo, Albert. Terry ya me había hecho mucho daño. Me había mostrado que no le importaba y no podía imaginarme que nadie me hiciera de nuevo sentir así.

\- Sí me importabas.. todavía me importas –me dijo Terry, también estaba afectado.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? –Albert se dirigió a Terry. Tan alto como era no le iba a ser muy difícil derribarlo de algún golpe, su furia lo hacía temblar incluso- Lo que tenga que decir Candice es una cosa, pero en lo que respecta a ti, o te callas o te voy a romper toda la cara.

El rostro de Terry se desencajó. Estaba tan enfurecido que creí que le iba a contestar. No me miró a pesar de que yo les gritaba a los dos que se controlaran, que dejaran de hacer eso. Malditos egoístas, ¿qué se estaban creyendo los dos?

\- Se los voy a decir de una vez por todas, porque parece que ninguno de los dos me quiere comprender! –les grité- Terry, no eres parte de mi vida, no te amo! Al contrario de ti, Albert! Eres el hombre al que amo, el padre de mis hijos, con quien quiero envejecer si es que la vida nos lo permite. No les voy a tolerar a ninguno de los dos que se porten de un modo tan estúpido y me estén haciendo sufrir de esa forma. Yo ya he sufrido bastante, ya he llorado bastante, ¿alguna vez alguno de los dos se va a poner a pensar que yo necesito ser feliz? Porque lo único que están haciendo es que me arrepienta de haberlos conocido.

Dicho esto, salí del auditorio dejando a ambos hombres sin importarme ya si se agarrarían a golpes. ¿Querían matarse entre ellos? Pues que lo hicieran, no me iban a salpicar la sangre en el proceso.

Yo no podía cambiar lo que había pasado, no podía modificar el haber vuelto a ser adolescente, ¿o acaso sí? Aunque lo hubiera podido hacer, mis hijos son lo más importante de mi vida, por ellos voy a seguir adelante aunque tenga que sufrir el rechazo de Albert.. Dios.. eso era lo más doloroso que pude haber experimentado.

Apenas salí al pasillo, el cuerpo de Albert se puso frente a mí. Su cara, su mirada… estaba igual de angustiado que yo.

\- No, pequeña… no me dejes.. me muero si te pierdo…

La forma en que me lo dijo, más allá de las palabras, me conmocionaron toda. Yo solo pude echarme a sus brazos, llorando a más no poder. No sabía que alguien puede hacer tan desdichada y tan feliz a una misma persona. Me había llevado del dolor más espantoso a la felicidad más desbordante. No podría vivir sin él.. no podría soportarlo.

\- Soy un estúpido, lo sé.

\- No.. no.. no eres estúpido. No le puedes decir estúpido al amor de mi vida..

Entonces él me separó para verme a la cara. No sé si había angustia todavía. Sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas, aunque las trató de contener.

\- ¿De verdad me amas?

\- Con todo lo que soy.. te amo tanto que me duele a veces, que me mortifica..

\- No mi vida, no.. yo no quiero ser tu dolor, quiero ser tu felicidad, quiero desaparecer todo recuerdo que te haga infeliz, quiero resarcir todo el daño que la vida te hizo. Te puedo jurar que si me lleva la vida entera conseguirlo, mi única prioridad será siempre el hacerte feliz. Y quiero que sepas que te amo desde hace años. Que no podía soportar pensarte con nadie más, incluyendo mi sobrino. Que por eso te reñía constantemente. Soy un celoso de lo peor, pero nunca dudes que lo que siento por ti es real, que lo que te amo y te necesito es lo único real en mi vida.

\- Albert..

\- Solo dime que me darás la oportunidad de hacerte feliz. –me miraba a los ojos, cómo amaba sus bellos ojos!

\- Ya me estás haciendo feliz.. muy feliz –le contesté, entre lágrimas pero esbozando una sonrisa.

Y lo abracé de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas. De hecho, ni siquiera pensé en otra cosa, ni en los demás alumnos, ni en los maestros que pudieran aparecer, ni siquiera en Terry.

Albert me abrazaba y eso me hacía tan dichosa, como me hacía dichosa que me dijera que me amaba.

Una mano tocó a Albert y otra me tocó a mí. Era el director del colegio.

\- ¿Podrían explicarme qué está sucediendo? –su voz contrariada, la mirada curiosa y sorprendida de más de una docena de alumnos que estaban al pendiente de toda la situación- Señor Andley, las reglas del colegio…

\- Las reglas del colegio no me pueden impedir abrazar a mi esposa –le interrumpió él- y si piensa que puede, entonces tendremos que charlar un rato en su oficina junto con todo el consejo administrativo del colegio. Usted sabe que yo soy el principal benefactor.

\- Pero señor Andley.. –trató de protestar el director.

\- Mire Señor Parker, con todo el respeto que usted se merece, no me interesa cual sea su opinión. Y si en dado caso no está de acuerdo, nosotros no tendremos ninguna objeción de cambiar de colegio. Mi sobrino, Candice y yo no tenemos necesidad de soportar sus intromisiones. Pero una cosa le puedo asegurar, en el preciso momento que salgamos de aquí, del mismo modo van a cesar las aportaciones que tan generosamente les he dado. ¿Comprende usted?

El director apretó los labios y después pareció pensarlo mejor.

\- Solo le ruego que se abstengan de tales demostraciones delante del alumnado. Nunca hemos tenido necesidad de sancionar a nadie por esta causa, no quisiéramos tener que poner un reglamento que les prohibiera tales cosas, pero usted es un joven entrado en algunos años y la señorita.. digo, su esposa, todavía es una menor.

\- No se preocupe usted. Trataremos de comportarnos a la altura. –le aseguró Albert, pero de todas formas no me quitó el brazo de la cintura.

El director se le quedó mirando, pero Albert no claudicó, me siguió abrazando, así que el director solo bufó, regresando con molestia a la oficina que siempre ocupaba en su cargo.

\- Por causa nuestra van a terminar por poner un reglamento nuevo.

\- Querida, solo deja que lo haga y se las va a ver conmigo. Eres mi mujer, y no solo mi mujer, eres mi esposa, eres el amor de mi vida. Nada ni nadie podrá impedir que defienda eso.

Yo desee abrazarlo una vez más. Se sentía orgulloso de mí, me amaba tal y como yo lo amaba. La vida no podía haberme dado una felicidad igual.

Caminamos por el pasillo con rumbo a la salida, Albert seguía abrazándome ante la mirada de los estudiantes que ya nos habían visto. Seguro que nadie lo podía creer. En la salida estaban dos de los escoltas, estaba también Anthony con un ojo morado. ¿Qué le había pasado a ese muchacho?

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –solo nos preguntó, pero lo que hizo seguidamente fue recaer en el abrazo y cerró los ojos (digo, uno, porque el otro lo traía pero bien cerrado), como si pensara que ya habíamos aclarado todo con la junta de maestros para por fin decir que estábamos casados.

\- ¿Y ese ojo morado? –pregunté yo.

\- Me pelee por una chica. –a Albert se le escapó una risita, ante lo que Anthony se le quedó viendo como si quisiera fulminarlo.

\- ¿Qué? –pregunté yo, no podía creer eso.

\- Por eso no estaba en la entrada antes de la hora de salida –explicó Albert-. Tu amigo Archie vino por ustedes, venía con tu hermana porque te quería ver. Anthony pensó que él era su novio y se le fue a los golpes.

\- Anthony… ¿Te gusta mi hermana?!

\- Desde la cena del compromiso –confesó él con una sonrisa avergonzada-, después cuando la vi en la boda de ustedes me di cuenta de que me gustaba realmente.

\- Pero muchacho.. tenías más de dos meses sin verla.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No se me quitaba del pensamiento, pero estaba esperando que un día la llevaras a la casa.. sólo que.. el que la trajo fue tu amigo.. estaba con su ropa toda fina, con su aire de conquistador. En cuanto vi que le abría la puerta del coche pensé lo peor.

\- Pero él está enamorado de otra chica.. de mi amiga Annie.

\- Lo sé. La muchacha, tu amiga, fue la que se me arrojó encima y me hizo este moretón. Se me vino el color enseguida. Me la quitaron antes de que me diera el segundo golpe.

¿ ¿ ¿Annie? ? ? ¿Ella le hizo eso? Creo que no conozco a mis amigas en realidad. Paty con su fogosidad, Annie con su alma defensora. Eso era una sorpresa para mí. Valiente equipo de seguridad, ¿Cómo se les había escapado una chica que pesaba menos de 50 kilos? Bendito Dios que Annie no era una amenaza pública.. aunque… con ese morete.. quizá sí.

\- ¿Y Jana?

Entonces Anthony sonrió.

\- Se fue con el individuo debido a que trataba de calmar a la fiera de tu amiga, pero antes, me ha aceptado que la lleve al cine mañana en la tarde.

\- Anthony, no la van a dejar. Tiene dieciséis apenas.

\- Si la van a dejar. Le he dicho a tu mamá que ustedes iban a ir con nosotros –y levantaba el móvil entre sus manos como si fuera un trofeo. Que horribles son los móviles de éste tiempo.

Albert y yo nos quedamos mirándonos ante el atrevimiento de su sobrino. De verdad que le interesaba mi hermana. ¿Cómo diablos no me había dado cuenta?

Un momento. De otra cosa que no me he dado cuenta es que no miré si se fue Terry. Me siento demasiado mal por él, pero creo que no es bueno que lo busque, sería como alimentarle esperanzas y no quiero que Albert se sienta amenazado de ningún modo. Yo tenía que lograr que entendiera que nada ni nadie me iba a hacer cambiar de opinión sobre él.

\- Por cierto. Hace un momento, antes de que aparecieran, un muchacho salió todo lloroso y me dio algo para ti que sacó de su coche –me dijo a mí-. Dijo que era un regalo, que lo había ido a comprar a Holanda.. a Ámsterdam creo, pero que no te lo podía entregar.

Entonces Anthony abrió su mochila y sacó un libro que era idéntico al diario que yo tenía. ¿Sería posible?

\- Mi diario! –exclamé yo.

Albert extendió su mano antes de que yo pudiera tomarlo entre mis manos.. su gesto fue tan inesperado, y mucho más porque tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

Yo lo miré extrañada. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así?

\- Dios mío.. –apenas murmuró.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Candice.. –me miró con angustia- …te ruego que no abras este libro.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Te lo ruego. Necesito que lleguemos a la casa y allá te explicaré por qué te lo he pedido.

Llegamos a la casa en un tiempo que me pareció eterno. Su mirada, el gesto preocupado, todo el lenguaje corporal me indicaba que algo muy malo iba a decirme.

En cuanto llegamos, me pidió que lo siguiera a la biblioteca y yo accedí.

En el momento en que entramos, él puso el diario encima del escritorio y después de eso fue a sentarse tras de él y abrió uno de los cajones que tenía bajo llave. Inmediatamente después, con manos temblorosas, sacó un diario idéntico al que me había dado Terry, al que yo tenía de adolescente. ¿Por qué Albert tenía otro diario igual?

\- Esto no es fácil para mi.. -Me dijo apenas- sobre todo porque no sé cómo lo vas a tomar.

Yo ya estaba más que intranquila, mucho más que ansiosa.

\- Dime de una vez lo que tengas que decir.

\- Hace unos años, en las vacaciones, Anthony y yo nos fuimos de viaje a Irlanda. Estuvimos como si fuésemos de mochileros para no causar sospechas. Tú sabes que mi biblioteca es muy extensa, que tengo libros muy antiguos –y los señaló-, pero en un bazar de cosas antiguas encontré éste diario. Su pasta, el color tan sobrio de sus detalles me llamó poderosamente la atención. La dueña era una mujer de unos 60 años. Se la pasaba contando historias. Y precisamente me contó una sobre éste libro.

En ella decía que era un libro para escribir sobre el anhelo del verdadero amor. Candice, yo lo tengo lleno de cosas que escribí de ti. Cosas que soñaba. Cosas que deseaba que fueran verdad. Yo escribí que un día llegabas a mi vida y que de alguna manera te enamorarías de mí. Solo eran fantasías, quizá sueños absurdos, pero eran todo lo que yo deseaba que fuese para mí. El libro lo tengo bajo llave porque es el tesoro más importante de mi vida. Yo no sé si Terry haya escrito algo en el que te dio hace un rato, pero de verdad deseo que no sea así. La leyenda dice que si lees en voz alta lo que sueñas, en algún momento se hará realidad, pero al mismo tiempo afectará lo que amas y su entorno. Yo lo leí hace más de dos años, pero después de eso lo dejé en el escritorio porque me sentí un estúpido. Entonces pasó, a los días te miré en el colegio, tu mirada, tu forma de hablar, la manera en que me respondiste.. parecía que habías cambiado. Me sorprendí mucho, pero nunca creí que hubiese pasado lo que la mujer me dijo.

\- Albert.. yo no encuentro mi diario. Lo perdí. Lo he buscado desde el día que regresé a mi vida de adolescente.

\- Eso es porque tu diario ya no es aquel, ahora es éste. La mujer me dijo que solamente existían dos libros y que ellos llegarían a la vida de quien yo amara si me atrevía a decir lo que yo llegaba a escribir en voz alta. Si tú escribes en el diario que te dio Terry y lo lees, entonces vas a hacer desaparecer el mío. Vas a desaparecer mis sueños. Vas a eliminar lo que hemos vivido y no sé con quien más vas a hacer cambiar las cosas, con Terry o conmigo, pero un día el diario va a regresar a ti de nuevo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿lo quemo? ¿lo tiro? ¿lo dejo bajo llave?

Albert me miró con tal angustia que me dolió el corazón.

\- No sé qué debamos hacer. Lo único que sé es que en tu futuro no estaba yo, no estaban nuestros hijos.. en tu futuro estaba Terry.

\- Yo no quiero a nadie en mi futuro que no seas tú. Yo no escribiré ningún sueño que no sea contigo. Si el diario de mis recuerdos ya no existe, entonces quiero los recuerdos que tú anhelaste, recuerdos donde somos felices, donde estábamos juntos, donde te amaba con todas mis fuerzas.. Albert, no quiero un futuro donde no te encuentres tú haciéndome feliz.

\- Nunca sabré si me escogiste por decisión propia.. Nunca sabré si yo habría sido una opción para ti si no hubiera escrito en el diario.. o.. de hecho.. si lo sabría. Tú ya lo viviste! No me amaste cuando me conociste la primera vez! No tengo derecho a obligarte a que me ames ahora.

Sentí que me moriría. Era tan imposible que Albert me dijera eso. Era una locura!

\- Si tú cambias lo que somos ahora, mi hermana estará muerta, el hijo de Terry también lo estará y lo peor.. nuestros hijos Albert.. no existirían. No me pidas que pase por eso. Por favor. No me importa si fue todo por un sueño tuyo, yo soy una realidad ahora. Nuestros hijos son una realidad ahora. Mi hermana está viva, soy feliz contigo.

\- ¿Y si todo se acaba? Y si un día le pasa algo a este diario, ¿qué pasará? ¿Te perderé a ti de cualquier manera? ¿Dejarás de amarme? Amabas a Terry, lo amabas Candice.

\- Albert.. yo nunca supe que sentías algo por mí, pero siempre fuiste constante en mi vida. En ese entonces no sabía de tus sentimientos, pero no te olvidaba, lo único que yo pensaba era que me creías poca cosa para tu sobrino. Creí que ese había sido el motivo para rechazarme. Pero, nunca te olvidé. Eras el hombre más guapo que yo había conocido, el que más me había impresionado.

Sé que de haber dado **un solo paso** me habría enamorado de ti por lo que eres, por quien eres, porque tus cualidades son reales. No creo amarte debido a una fantasía, tampoco creo que debido a ella no pueda dejar de tocarte. Eres extraordinario como ser humano, como hombre, como pareja. Nadie había tenido los detalles que tuviste tú conmigo en la peor de las circunstancias. El juego de anillos me conmocionó. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo cuando Terry me dio los que usaba antes. Y si, me casé contigo en contra de mi voluntad, pero no en contra de mis sentimientos. Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti, nunca he conocido a nadie que lo merezca más que tú.

\- Pero nunca me escogiste a mí.

Su voz con tal tono de derrota me devastó, pero no me iba a quedar sin pelear. Tomé los dos diarios en mis manos ante la mirada desconcertada de él y salí de la biblioteca como exhalación. Me dirigí corriendo a la cocina, con Albert atónito detrás de mí. No sé cómo no me alcanzó. A fin de cuentas yo era buena en las carreras de obstáculos, quizá fue por eso.

Entonces tomé el diario que Terry me había dejado y comencé a romper todas las hojas, poniéndolas en la hornilla de la estufa que estaba encendida. La forma en que Albert me miró que lo estaba haciendo me hizo entender que estaba asustado. Yo estaba fuera de mí.

\- Nadie suplantará tus sueños. Nadie escribirá un sueño que opaque al tuyo. Ningún sueño que no sea el tuyo vendrá a mi vida!

Justo cuando arranqué la última hoja, el diario donde Albert había escrito sus sueños se desapareció delante de mis ojos. Albert se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo.. solamente nos miramos uno al otro con un terror espantoso. El sonido de la alarma contra incendios comenzó a sonar. Es lo último que puedo recordar.

* * *

Tengo mis ojos cerrados. Un sonido molesto llega a mis oídos. Pareciera que llega desde un lugar muy lejano pero que se vuelve más fuerte cada vez. La certeza de todo lo que viví me llega a la mente con un miedo atroz. ¿Todo cambió? ¿Que yo rompiera el diario hizo que todo cambiara otra vez? Tengo miedo.

No, tengo pavor, tengo terror. No puedo afrontar esto.

Instintivamente me llevo las manos al vientre, aunque lo hago tan forzadamente que tardo una eternidad y lo que percibo me aterroriza, si se puede, un poco más. La curva de mi vientre ya no está.

Abro mis ojos con lentitud. No puede ser que lo que hice me haya despojado de todo lo que amé. De todo lo que amo. ¿Y Albert? ¿Y mis bebés?

Debo de estar medio sedada o algo, porque no puedo abrir muy bien los ojos, pero cuando por fin lo hago, la figura nebulosa de un hombre sentado en una silla junto a mí me llega de golpe. Necesito parpadear, pero si cierro los ojos quizá no los pueda volver a abrir muy rápido. Aún así, me tengo que arriesgar.

Quizá ha sido el movimiento de mis manos, o el hecho de que abriera mis ojos, pero la persona sentada junto a mí se pone de pie. Lo tengo tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento, olerlo, es un aroma suavemente mentolado, pero no es solo eso, la persona huele a colonia, a loción de afeitar. Yo conozco el aroma que emana.. lo conozco.

Justo entonces una luz cegadora llega a mis ojos, a uno a la vez. Es tan insoportable que gimo molesta. Todo mi cuerpo duele. Todo se siente extraño.

\- Señora.. –oigo una voz que me llama..- ¿puede escucharme?

Yo trato de mover la cabeza, pero tengo algo en el cuello. No se si será un collarín, pero no me deja moverme.

\- Amor… -escucho otra voz después- soy yo.. soy Albert. ¿Me puedes oír?

Albert! Es Albert! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Lentamente mis ojos comienzan a tener claridad ¿Por qué miro tan borroso? Trato de hablar pero en lugar de ello sale un sonido indefinido.

\- Señora, trate de permanecer tranquila.. si es posible, no debe moverse.

\- ¿Qué.. p..pasó? –es mi voz menos que un murmullo.

\- Te caíste de las escaleras.. te golpeaste la cabeza. –es la voz de Albert.. ahora lo veo más claramente también- ¿No recuerdas nada?

\- ¿Recordar qué? –Dios, hasta decir algo tan sencillo hace que todo mi cuerpo duela!

\- Dannae y William estaban corriendo en las escaleras.. te fuiste tras de ellos haciendo gala de que yo te había dicho que fuiste muy buena atleta cuando estabas en el colegio, pero no habías bajado cuatro escalones cuando te resbalaste con un juguete de Tony. Te fuiste rodando por todas las escaleras, me has dado un susto de muerte! Los chicos se quedaron llorando, si no fuera por tu hermana que estaba en casa también, creo que me hubiese vuelto doblemente loco, aunque si no hubiese sido por la visita de tu hermana, quizá no te hubieses caído.

Dannae… si, Dannae. Tiene una preciosa nariz respingada igual que yo, sus ojos verde-azulado tiene medio idiotizado a Albert, yo a los que no me puedo resistir son a los ojos azul claro de William son tan hermosos como los de su padre… y Tony.. Tony es el pequeño hijo de mi hermana Jana. Tiene apenas año y medio.

Dios mío.. todos los recuerdos vienen a mí como si fuese una tempestad, lo único que no estoy segura de qué cosas son un juego de mi mente y qué cosas son reales.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo.. tengo aquí?

\- Llegamos antier, ya han pasado más de 48 horas, te hicieron una prueba con un scanner para saber si no te habías fracturado algún hueso, pero al parecer te has hecho tantos golpes… el único que les preocupaba a los doctores era el de la cabeza, sin embargo, la tomografía ha salido normal.

\- Me.. duele todo.. el cuerpo.

\- Seguro ya pasó el efecto del analgésico –contestó el doctor-, lo que sucede es que usted no despertaba, supusimos que se debía a la medicación, así que suspendimos todos los medicamentos a excepción de los que ayuden a su cerebro a desinflamarse lo poco que lo haya hecho. No tiene fracturas ni daños internos, pero los golpes han sido muchos. Casi ha parecido que le aventaron de las escaleras.

\- Lo que sucede es que la escalera es muy larga.. –habló Albert- y la caída fue casi desde lo más alto. No sé cómo no cayó encima de alguno de los niños, le pasó rozando a mi hija en el trayecto a la parte inferior.

Mi hija. Albert le dice mi hija..

\- Dannae..

\- Dannae está bien. No le pasó nada, solo se asustó, pero ya sabes que adora a tu hermana, así que ya está más tranquila.

\- Quiero verlos.. quiero ver a Dannae, a William..

\- Mi vida, no pueden entrar al hospital, está prohibido. Aparte, será muy difícil verte así. Estás toda llena de moretes… se van a asustar.

Las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos, entonces escucho al medico decir que van a suministrarme el medicamento para el dolor. Que si me muevo ahora, será muy doloroso porque estoy con mallugones por todos lados.

En eso miro que entra la enfermera y el doctor le da instrucciones y le firma la hoja del expediente. La mujer trae en su charola de medicamentos varias jeringas con líquidos cristalinos que comienza a inyectar de modo paralelo al suero, la sensación de bienestar me llega más rápidamente de lo que esperaba. Una inyección más.. oh, eso se siente todavía mejor.

\- Albert.. creo que tuve un sueño, pero no sé si sea verdad.

\- ¿Un sueño?

\- Era en una oficina.. ¿Tenemos una biblioteca?

\- Tenemos una.

\- Era sobre unos diarios.

Se hizo un silencio, no pude evitar sentir que para Albert ese tema era delicado.

\- No lo soñaste. Fue todo verdad.

\- Si todo fue verdad, ¿por qué siento que todos mis recuerdos están embotados?

\- Porque –dudó un poco- después de que el diario desapareció, volviste a ser la adolescente de 17 años que debiste ser.

\- ¿Y sigo casada contigo?

\- No, mi vida, después de que eso pasó te quisiste divorciar de mí.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Tanto así..

\- ¿Entonces no estamos enamorados?

\- Enamorados si, me costó una eternidad enamorarte de nuevo.

\- Pero ya no nos casamos..

\- Has querido vivir en unión libre desde entonces, pero te he pedido que te cases conmigo tantas veces que supongo que ya te parece algo común.

\- ¿Por qué si te amo no me he casado contigo?

Albert lleva su mano a mi mejilla, lo hace suave, mientras me mira con infinita ternura.

\- Porque cuando te expliqué toda la verdad decidiste que solo lo harías si un día podías recordar todo: lo de la playa, lo de la boda, lo de los anillos.. no querías perderte ninguna de tus memorias jamás. Nunca supiste lo de los diarios. No recordabas nada posterior, solo el pasado de cuando ibas a cumplir quince años.

\- Albert, yo recuerdo todo lo de la playa. Te seduje yo. Te puedo decir cada cosa que hice para vencer tu reticencia.. TODO. Te puedo decir de qué modo fue la boda, lo de Annie y Paty con su cara de asombro y también te puedo decir de memoria todo lo que pasó en aquella colina donde me diste los anillos de matrimonio. Tenían unas letras grabadas decían mi nombre, decían spead m v.. me diste el anillo de compromiso que perteneció a tu madre. También te puedo decir sobre lo que pasó al día siguiente en el auditorio del colegio.. lo que se dijeron Terry y tú. ¿Él también olvidó todo?

\- Creo que sí. No volvió a tu vida, se casó con alguien más hace como cuatro años.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Es famoso, Candice.

\- ¿Siempre logró la fama?

\- Si, siempre la logró. Ya lo era cuando vino a buscarte, pero me supongo que olvidó todo, sin embargo, sus contratos ya estaban pactados desde antes.

\- Albert, si he recordado yo, entonces quizá él también lo ha de haber hecho.

\- Lo sé.

\- Él tenía un hijo.

\- Lo sé también, pero creo que pese a todo, nunca lo ha rechazado. Ha salido en los diarios de vez en cuando las fotos donde salen juntos.

\- Entonces era verdad.. él amaba a ese bebé cuando supo que la muchacha estaba embarazada, antes de conocerme. Era un chiquillo!

\- ¿Te preocupa eso?

\- Lo que pasa es que nunca le creí. Pensaba que a quien amaba era a la que fue su esposa.

\- Quiero que me digas todo, es muy importante. ¿Qué es lo que realmente recuerdas?

\- Mira, lo que sucede es que recuerdo lo que me dices, de mi rechazo, del embarazo.. los años que le han seguido, pero... tengo tan presente lo que vivimos antes de que desapareciera el diario que lo demás me parece en parte un sueño. Tengo veinticuatro, ¿verdad?

\- Recién cumplidos..

Suspiré yo. Bien, no había regresado mi memoria cuando ya tuviera 27.. me habría sentido más rara que cuando me desperté con un cuerpo de catorce.

\- Ahora aclárame tú, ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de una niña de 14 años, Albert?

\- ¿No te vas a reír de mí?

\- Espero que no.

\- Desde que era adolescente soñaba a una muchacha de ojos verdes que era igual a ti. Cuando te conocí en el colegio me quedé asombrado, pero traté de ignorarte. No fue sino hasta que comencé a darme cuenta de que estabas detrás de mi sobrino que me comencé a sentir celoso.

Oh,oh.. yo a los 17… ¿Hubiera estado enamorada de Anthony si no conocí nunca a Terry?

\- Tengo otra duda, solo dime que no me juega la imaginación. ¿Estaba todavía ilusionada con Anthony?

\- Ya no. Me dijiste que tu último recuerdo de él era muy vago. Cuando lo viste en la casa te quedaste sorprendida por verlo, pero creo que no sentías nada más por él.

Bien que el enamoramiento también es algo químico. A mí la química con Anthony se me había pasado entonces.

\- ¿No recuerdas el embarazo?

\- Lo recuerdo, pero es una sensación extraña, como si la hubiese vivido dormida.

\- El embarazo fue muy duro.

\- Creo que lo sé.

\- Sobre todo porque no me tolerabas. ¿Me habías odiado tanto?

\- Estaba resentida.. yo era poca cosa para tu sobrino según mi opinión..

\- Pero ya no te gustaba mi sobrino!

\- Pero no entiendes.. Tú eras el prefecto guapo.. el auxiliar que traía embabadas a todas las maestras. Siempre me acordaba de ti, aunque solo lo hiciera para hacerme rabiar. Creo que me gustabas y nunca me atreví a confesarlo. Prefería pensar de ti así. Era más sencillo.

\- Pues no fue tan sencillo enamorarte, Candice.

\- ¿Habría sido sencillo si de un día para otro resulta que estoy casada y embarazada de un tipo del cual no tengo seguro cuales son mis sentimientos? Si bien antes no propuse meterte a la cárcel.

\- Ya.. nunca sugeriste nada como eso.

\- ¿Ves?

\- Ya veo, te digo que ya veo.. entonces –su voz sonó traviesa-, quiere decir que.. todos tus recuerdos han vuelto.. tus sentimientos.. tus deseos…

\- Me has enamorado dos veces sin haberme desenamorado ninguna. Creo que ha sido doble anotación.

Él sonrió.

\- Ha sido maravilloso enseñarte, ¿sabes? Aunque supongo que esa vena erótica ya estaba latente en ti. Siempre has sido una fiera.

Yo me comencé a poner roja.

\- Si, siempre he sabido que soy una enferma sexual.

\- Y no sabes de qué modo..!

\- Sí lo sé.. no te burles.

\- Necesito que te recuperes pronto, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Quiero que nos casemos.. ¿me aceptarás ésta vez?

* * *

Gracias a: **Ceci Andrew 1980, Friditas, Sayuri1707, Maxima, Laura GrandChester, Angelnr, Carmen tiza e Ihbarba. Gracias, gracias, gracias, por sus reviews.**

Su amiga, **_*AnaEdith*_**


	9. Chapter 9 Capítulo Final

**Mis amigas y amigos. Antes que nada, ****GRACIAS****.**

Gracias por ser parte de este sueño que de modo adornado formó ésta historia.

**Cuando soñamos**, muchos de nuestros sueños revelan lo que anhelamos o lo que tememos. Personalmente creo que los sueños también son un despliegue de nuestra creatividad. **Nadie tiene sueños sosos, todos tienen algo de locura o de aventura**. Ahí, volamos como si tuviésemos alas o nos sentimos invencibles. Nadie deja de soñar, pero a veces son sueños tan locos que los olvidamos. De algunos nos reímos, de otros nos asustamos. Todos sirven para ayudarnos a vencer algo.

**Hay quienes les dan miles de significados y otros, como pasó con un joven llamado José el Soñador **(que por tradición oral y escrita, su historia es reconocida por tres religiones: el cristianismo, el judaísmo y el Islam)**, revelan que los sueños pueden ser proféticos.**

No les digo que crean o dejen de creer, solo les digo que no dejen de soñar aún cuando estén despiertos. Un sueño loco provocó que este fic fuera creado, quizá los sueños de muchos fueron los propiciadores que de fuesen creados los mayores inventos de la humanidad **(y aclaro que no pretendo ni remotamente ponerme a ese nivel).** Los sueños de muchos de ustedes pueden crear sus propias historias. Una historia se compone de varias partes, pero de nada sirve si nadie la cuenta o nadie la escucha (en este caso, la lee).

**Gracias, muchas gracias por leer, por votar, por darme sus opiniones, por ayudarme a hacer esto realidad, mis agradecimientos particulares al final.**

Su amiga,_***AnaEdith***_

* * *

Sí, toda historia debería terminar con una boda. Así terminan las novelas rosa y los cuentos de princesas. Pero, yo no soy una princesa. Duré tres semanas para estar casi al 100%, entre esas tres semanas fueron una en el hospital y dos en casa, casi todo el día acostada en una cama, leyendo, repasando los exámenes, estudiando para aprobar unos cursos de la especialización y pensando si podría en algún momento iniciar la maestría. Soy muy joven todavía, no debería preocuparme por eso, pero es algo que he logrado con tanto esfuerzo, que sé que si me detengo me voy a sentir decepcionada de mí.

Necesito superar esa etapa, porque no me detendré hasta que tenga el doctorado. Me he vuelto muy ambiciosa en eso, pero Albert me ha apoyado tanto que no puedo menos que responder a esas expectativas con la mejor calificación. Todavía recuerdo lo frustrante que fue ayudarme con los últimos meses del bachillerato, antes de que nacieran mis peques. Tuve que aprender todo de vuelta y eso hizo difícil muchas cosas entre nosotros, aunque mi cerebro estaba muy ejercitado después de dos años de saturarlo de información. La información no estaría, pero la agudeza mental no se perdió.

Mis memorias han vuelto. Claras, vívidas, certeras. Creo que con ello he aprendido a amar mucho más a Albert (_¿podría pensar que era eso posible? Casi lo idolatraba!_), pero, hay algo que me ha dejado con un sabor extraño en los labios. ¿Qué habría sido de Albert si no hubiera aceptado estar conmigo? Porque al quedarse a mi lado, entonces alguien lo debió de haber perdido sin saberlo. He sido yo la afortunada, pero, ¿será su vida feliz sin él?

Sé que no debo de pensar en eso, que eso no me corresponde. Si antes nunca quise interferir en el destino de otros de manera voluntaria (solo en el de Jana), ahora menos debería de hacerlo.

Bueno.. quiero pensar que no hemos tenido la culpa de nada, todo fue fortuito. Algunas culturas orientales creen en que la vida es un acto reflejo. Que una acción por leve que parezca puede producir un cataclismo en todo lo que le rodea… lo entendí porque a razón de tantas cosas que pasaron, mi vida y la de todos es muy diferente a como yo la recordaba en un inicio.

Esto ha sido una experiencia que me ha superado en muchas formas. No puedo dar nada por hecho. No puedo hacer cosas a la ligera. No puedo dejar de basarme en un buen juicio. Y como dice mi madre (que sigue en la misma iglesia de hace cuatro años), no debo olvidarme de Dios.

Quiero pensar que Dios me dio una oportunidad de hacer todo distinto, de enmendar errores. ¿Terry fue un error? No podría decirlo. Pero sí las acciones que cometió lo fueron. Quizá en la primera ocasión me equivoqué yo, fui yo la que hizo de mi vida todo mal, pero tuve un último chance de hacer mejor todo la segunda vez. Terry a su manera también tuvo oportunidad de enmendar un error.. aunque con ello haya cometido otros.. pero nada igual a perder una vida, a saber que alguien pudo haber muerto por falta de decisión.

Si la gente tuviera en su mano cambiar todo aquello que ha hecho mal, quizá el mundo tuviese millones de seres humanos que nunca murieron por errores o negligencias. Muchos hogares no se habrían roto, muchas personas no habrían salido heridas. Pero eso no era algo que se pudiera repetir en la vida.

Yo, he debido decidir con temor algunas veces, con confianza en otras, lo que es mejor para mí y mi familia, y he tenido que pedirle a Dios que me ayude a tomar sabias decisiones. Desde entonces me he llevado pocos sustos. Creo que eso se lo debo también a mi madre, tiene mucha fe.

Y, tengo que pensar en esto precisamente ahora. Hoy que ya pasaron seis semanas de la boda de mis sueños, hoy que miro las fotos de la ceremonia, con nuestros hijos delante de nosotros. Albert como yo estábamos que no cabíamos de la felicidad.

La boda, en sí, fue hermosa. Todo eran flores pequeñas intercaladas con rosas de tonos muy claros, con la preciosa música de fondo y un mar de familiares llorando todo el tiempo de la emoción, familia que recibió a Albert y a Anthony desde el inicio en que nacieron nuestros hijos (ya a mis hermanas y a mis padres se los habían ganado desde que se mudaron para estar conmigo en lo que fue mi etapa de embarazo, aunque a decir verdad, Albert lo había conseguido desde que nos casamos y decidió relacionarse con ellos para saber más cosas sobre mí).

Fue en una iglesia pequeña a donde asiste mi madre. Yo nunca había pensado en acompañarla, creo que me bastaba el hecho de que ella profesara mucho una fe, para sentirme en algo más tranquila. No es que la fe de una alcance para la otra, pero, quiero pensar que Dios está más cerca de nosotros o nosotros de Dios, no lo sé.

* * *

Hoy, he recibido la noticia de que Terry se encuentra en el país. Lo supe por papá, que es amigo de su padre y no sólo se ha hecho socio suyo en otros negocios. Papá se extrañó de saber que Terry quería hablar conmigo y yo no he encontrado manera de decirle que no delante de su socio. Albert estaba en ese momento y me miraba con una expresión serena, casi de aceptación.

Yo hubiera pensado (con lo celoso que había sido), que me pondría el grito en el cielo, que se enojaría bastante, pero en algo ha cambiado Albert también: Tiene veintinueve, es un hombre y no un muchacho, desde siempre es inteligente, seguro de sí mismo, me tiene confianza y sabe que tengo que cerrar con éste ciclo que es Terry en mi vida. Sabe perfectamente que nunca ha sido una sombra para mí, pero desde que pasó lo del accidente y todo lo que había vivido fue notorio para él que yo lo recordaba, cree que Terry también necesita saber que yo estoy bien si un día se presentara en mi vida.

No se trata de echarle en cara mi dicha, pero él cree que si me amaba tanto, lo menos que hubiera querido es que yo hubiese sido feliz. Que supiera que tal sacrificio inadvertido de sí mismo había valido la pena.

Yo hubiera pensado que si las cosas marchaban distintas, Albert y Terry hasta incluso hubiesen podido ser muy buenos amigos. Se parecen en cosas que quizá no son notorias, pero ambos son nobles, han sido generosos, tienen una habilidad innata en los negocios, inclusive montan a caballo y juegan ajedrez con bastante habilidad. Ambos adoran viajar.

Es curioso que uno y otro ganaran mi corazón de un modo tan distinto, pero también es verdad que yo era distinta.

Cuando recién me encontré en la cocina de la casa y escuché el ruido de la alarma de incendios, la figura y expresión alarmada de Albert honestamente me asustó. Yo pegué un grito y traté de correr despavorida, sin embargo las piernas no me respondieron. Él caminó hacia mí y me tomó en sus brazos con tanta ternura que me sorprendió. No sabía en qué lugar estaba, no comprendía por qué me sentía tan extraña. Lo único real fue que mientras Albert me abrazaba sentí casi de inmediato que ese era mi hogar.

¿Me caía mal? Sí, de alguna manera, pero todo era distinto. Ya que él notó que me había tranquilizado me dijo: "mi amor".. eso, me sorprendió mucho (y la gente de servicio estaba tratando de apagar las malditas alarmas, por eso no podía entenderle muy bien).

Albert Me dijo que todo estaría bien y luego me apartó para darme un beso. ¿Imaginan mi sorpresa?

¿El primer beso real de mi recuerdo y me lo daba un tipo que no me soportaba?

He de admitir que pese a que no tenía experiencia, el beso fue muy bueno, pero no podía cooperar mucho en él. Sus labios eran lo más suave que yo había conocido, su aliento era algo embriagador, pero yo, con mi mente de puberta me tenía que asustar de todo, inclusive de mis reacciones. Sentir lo que sentí me ruborizó.

Seré babosa, pero honestamente, mi edad mental era de catorce. Si no supe reaccionar a una manzana mordida (_ya estoy complicando las cosas. Lo de la manzana realmente no llegó a pasar en ese contexto, sino en el primero de todo, en el que desencadenó que Albert se fuese del cole la 1ra. vez ¿Ven por qué es tan difícil exponerlo?_). ¿Cómo podía reaccionar ante un beso? Y lo que es más, ¿cómo podía reaccionar a lo que ese beso me había hecho sentir?

Albert tardó mucho tiempo en asimilar las cosas. No entendía por qué me puse como loca, toda sonrojada y temblorosa, tratando de huir de sus brazos, sintiendo de inmediato mucha desorientación. Se le aclaró cuando le dije "Sr. Andley". Ahí sus ojos demostraron sorpresa y su quijada se tensó, pero no se amilanó. Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, me dijo que necesitaba sentarme porque ocupaba explicarme muchas cosas.

Yo lo obedecí no sé por qué. En otro momento o con otra persona nunca lo hubiera hecho. Anthony pasó delante de nosotros y yo al verlo me sorprendí mucho porque no me esperaba que estuviese ahí. Creo que eso me trajo a la realidad. No estaba secuestrada al menos, Anthony se llevaba bien conmigo porque habíamos quedado de echarle la mano con una materia. Me dije "ok, seguro vine a su casa para ayudarle un poco con ingles", así que ya sentada en la sala, toda nerviosa me acomodé la falda sin mirarla y al arreglarme la blusa caí en cuenta de mi vientre. De verdad, me quiso dar pánico, pero Albert me tomó las manos y trató de hablarme con dulzura.

Me dijo: "Candice, no quiero que te asustes. Hay una razón por la cual estás aquí. Hace tiempo que estoy enamorado de ti, tú no me apreciabas pero en algún momento me abriste tu corazón. Hace casi tres meses que nos casamos, y si notas que tu cuerpo es muy distinto, te diré: no tienes catorce, tienes diecisiete y en tu vientre están mis hijos".

Mi quijada se desencajó. Me toqué el vientre por saber si era verdad, si no se trataba de una situación distinta. Sé que Albert debió sufrir con mi respuesta, pero yo estaba en shock. Mi último recuerdo había sido de aquel día después de abrir un regalo que me mandó mi abuela de un viaje que le fascinó. No tenía idea de qué tenía el regalo dentro, pero era pesado. Ella me dijo que los hilos del destino la habían regresado con su mejor amiga de la infancia, que habían conversado mucho y que le dijo que quería sorprender a una nieta con algo especial. Que yo (la nieta), era la mediana entre tres hermanas y que las cosas no me habían sido muy fáciles porque sufría también la ausencia de mi hermano mayor, el cual era como mi papá.

Quería regalarme algo que me hiciese muy feliz, que fuese especial y que pudiera perdurar por siempre. Entonces me dijo que aquella mujer le recomendó algo, e inmediatamente me dio el regalo y yo lo tomé. Haciendo realmente memoria, porque esos recuerdos estaban más frescos en mí debido a que eran los últimos, ese día no hice nada con el diario, más que nada porque llegaron mis amigos y comenzaron a charlar sobre Jimi Hendrix y su especial en la tv que iba a ser al día siguiente, pero en la noche, antes de dormirme, escribí solo un pequeño poema y que si cierro mis ojos lo puedo leer todavía, así de especial fue que lo memoricé:

_Que éste camino que inicio ahora_

_me lleve a un destino donde sea feliz._

_Que sepa y que aprenda a tomar decisiones,_

_que nada me estorbe y pueda resurgir._

_Que el amor no llegue tarde ni temprano_

_sino en tiempo exacto en que debe ser,_

_antes que se duela, se agobie, se canse_

_o se corra el riesgo de desvanecer_.

**(M.F.C.V.)**

Y, dicho después por Albert que yo estaba embarazada de él, pues… fui muy tonta. Mi primer impulso era salir corriendo a la casa de mis padres, pero justo cuando estaba por pedirle que me llevara, me vi el anillo de matrimonio y el de compromiso a un lado. Estaba embarazada… estaba casada… y con el tipo más hermoso que había conocido, pero que había sido un patán conmigo en los meses previos a los que yo recordaba. La idea de que me hubiera despreciado porque no tenía dinero de abolengo como Anthony, me llegó de golpe y… yo siempre he sido demasiado necia. Mi estúpido orgullo me ganó. No recordaba amarlo, no recordaba haberme casado, no tenía idea cómo es que ese tipo se había fijado en mí y quizá lo más idiota: no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaban las relaciones de pareja... apenas si me estaba recuperando de un beso!

Albert notó mi ansia de escapar y me dijo que hiciera lo que yo quisiera, pero que no dejara la casa. Él estaba demasiado interesado en supervisar todo lo de mi embarazo. Le puse unas condiciones. Yo estaba asustada de haber llegado a tanto sin siquiera recordarlo. La primera era que quería a mi familia conmigo. Ya fuera que viviéramos en casa o que ellos se mudaran para allá y la segunda que no quería estar casada. Si antes me había casado y ya no lo recordaba, era más que saltarme una etapa, era tener un abismo que no me permitía entender su razón para estar en su vida. Yo no quería un marido al que no conociera, un hombre que no tenía idea de cómo era, aparte de que lo que ya sabía de él era que era muy desgraciado conmigo… muchas veces me hizo llorar del coraje, otras veces de inferioridad.

Y.. honestamente, si hablamos de lo difícil que me puse en el embarazo, mis hormonas estaban tan alteradas, que seguramente si no hubiera pasado lo del libro de todas maneras hubiera pasado algo así. Yo me volví llorona, irascible, quejumbrosa… creo que a la fecha tenemos miedo de que si me embarazo de nuevo vuelva a comportarme así. Pero, en medio de todo, la ternura y la delicadeza de él me ganó. Cuando lo vi con Dannae entre sus brazos mientras yo tenía a William a mi lado, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él. No podía negarlo. El sentimiento fue tan abrumador que cuando él se inclinó para besar suavemente mis labios, yo le tomé del cuello y no lo dejé separarse de mí, quería aprender a besarlo.

Después de eso…. él siguió con mucha paciencia el proceso de enseñarme lo que era el amor. Los besos que quitan el aliento.. las caricias que dejaban ganas de muchas otras cosas. Descubrirme, descubrirlo.. hasta que a final de cuentas le dije que ya no quería que viviéramos con mis padres (él y Anthony habían ocupado la recamara de mi hermano, Jana dormía conmigo a petición de Albert. Después supe que Anthony y ella estaban interesados uno en el otro, vaya sorpresa!).

Yo quería vivir con él, aprender todo de él, y fue cuando los bebés tenían dos meses de nacidos cuando hicimos por primera vez el amor.

Todo fue tan bello.. fue tierno, delicado, me llevó a una cabaña que se encuentra en las orillas de la propiedad, muy cerca del lago. Mi madre se había quedado con mis bebés por algunas horas porque él se lo pidió. Preparó la cabaña con rosas y velas, el fuego de una chimenea con el crepitar de los leños en el fuego lo hizo todo muy romántico..

No tomamos vino ni champagne, prefirió el refresco de grosella que era mi favorito (en mi mente dije: "¿cómo diablos sabe de ello? Es mi refresco favorito desde niña!"). Bien, tampoco supe cómo sabía de ello la vez que me llevó a la colina donde tuvimos aquel picnic, así que todavía lo ignoro. Lo que sí sé es que no se fue a la yugular con la idea de seducirme. Charlamos un poco, me besó muchísimo, me tuvo abrazada dejando que me sintiera cómoda con su cercanía (como si no hubiese sido cómoda para mí desde hacía meses!) y, después, se dio el lujo de saberse irresistible para mí porque la que quiso besarlo con más intensidad fui yo y fueron besos voraces, necesitados, provocadores, que me dejaban temblando y lo hacían gruñir a veces.

De lo demás, él sabía que no tenía en absoluto ninguna experiencia así que se fue despacio.

Nunca había visto sus ojos azules de un profundo igual, pero sé que mis ojos debieron demostrarle que yo sentía del mismo modo, por eso me besó.

En ese beso me entregué por entero. Me besó tanto y me dijo lo hermosa que era tantas veces... Me acariciaba lentamente y eso se convertía en una tortura, pero sé ahora que si lo hubiese hecho de otro modo hubiera sido algo agresivo para mí. Así fue que de un momento a otro nos despojamos de la ropa, quedando a merced uno del otro. Solamente sabía que me miraba como si quisiera comerme con los ojos, lo cual me hizo sentir tan hermosa y tan deseada como jamás creí que me sentiría.

Albert se tomaba su tiempo, preguntaba, pedía permiso a veces y yo, que estaba a punto de estallar debido a tantas sensaciones con tanto beso y caricia con sus manos y su lengua, casi estuve a punto de soltar una maldición. No sabía qué era lo que necesitaba, lo que sabía era que necesitaba un desahogo y que fuera muy bueno. Se lo rogaba con la mirada y él entendió. Acariciando la parte interna de las piernas, desde casi los tobillos, fue ascendiendo el roce mientras sentía que mi cuerpo no iba a soportar más sin satisfacción.

Entonces me tocó. Sus rítmicas caricias me arquearon de un placer desmedido mientras sus besos comenzaban en mi vientre, ascendían desde mi ombligo dejando un camino húmedo hasta la curva de mis senos los cuales estaban sensibles con sus pezones erectos y orgullosos; apenas si pasó la lengua por ellos porque notó mi reacción: dolían.

Así que subió aún más, a la clavícula derecha mordisqueando y gruñía cuando ya llegaba a mi cuello, a mi barbilla, hasta que sin misericordia tomó mis labios y los besó de lleno. Sus besos eran casi fieros, se contenía mientras su hábil mano producía las sensaciones más vertiginosas de mi vida, y sus dedos se adentraban en una danza llena de humedad por los pliegues de mi vulva entrando a mi, mientras su dedo índice daba masajes circulares a mi clítoris sin misericordia.. lo hacía de un modo constante hasta que comencé a sentir como todo mi ser se contraía y mis terminaciones nerviosas latigaban ondas de placer.

No tenía idea de lo que era un orgasmo, ni de que se pudieran producir más de uno en un tiempo tan cercano, pero los tuve, uno seguido del otro como si fuese un maremoto que llegaba violentamente y me sumergía completa.. ¿lo que sabía? que de mi intimidad tal humedad parecía fascinarle del mismo modo que lo hacían mis besos, me lo dijo con voz ronca una y otra vez desde que comenzó a besarme.

Lo sentí abrir camino con su rodilla en medio de mis piernas y creo que fue tan instintivo en mí el abrirlas que gimió de pura anticipación. Se acomodó entre mis piernas, elevando mis rodillas suavemente mientras me decía que le fascinaba. Todo pareció desaparecer en ese momento.

Lo que percibí fue la deliciosa sensación de él entrando en mí, primero fue abriendo camino con su mano por mis pliegues para no dejar de acariciarme y que fuese menos abrumador sentirlo tocar mi entrada con semejante tamaño, y después, llenándome por completo dejándolo entrar despacio. Sé que me estaba diciendo cosas, pero no entendía bien nada. Era más consciente del ritmo en el que se movía dentro de mí, de lo satisfactorio que era percibir la dureza de su miembro entrando y saliendo mientras se inclinaba sobre mí y su boca me besaba a veces o me decía cosas en el oído.

Le rodee las caderas con mis piernas y elevé mi trasero de igual modo mientras gemidos escapaban de mi garganta y mis manos se clavaban en su espalda, en sus brazos y en algún momento se fueron a su trasero como si estuviesen tomando decisiones propias.

El ritmo se hizo más rápido en tanto ya de mis labios no fluían gemidos ni gruñidos, eran gritos ahogados. Los gritos que manan de una mujer que no sabía se haría adicta a hacer el amor. A las formas en las cuales Albert me enseñó a amarnos. De lo que era consciente era de que con cada embestida, cada gemido que salía de sus labios, el placer se hacía tan fuerte que lo sentí de manera literal estallar desde dentro de mi vagina, por mis muslos, mi columna, el vientre, subir por mis senos y también había descendido hasta mis pies. Aún mi cabeza y mis oídos, percibieron el latigazo de satisfacción que explotó como si fuese un millar de bombas expansivas de placer. ¿Quiso que fuese la primera vez muy memorable? Lo había conseguido y de todas las formas posibles!

Me miraba extasiado, con sus pupilas profundas, bien dilatadas, hasta que cerró sus ojos y también se arqueó. Lo sentí tan fuerte dentro de mí misma que me sorprendió no morir por la experiencia, sobre todo cuando pude percibir la tibieza de su semen inundándome por dentro, bombeándolo de un modo que me enloqueció..

Después.. no supe si tembló él o temblé yo, pero sentí que una languidez deliciosa se apoderaba de mí misma. Mi corazón latía todavía desbocado y el sonido de los leños crepitando volvió a mis oídos al igual que el sonido entrecortado de nuestras respiraciones. Sentía el corazón latir en mis oídos suavemente todavía, mucho después de bajar mis piernas a la cama en la misma posición que él las había puesto. Cuidó mucho de no desplomarse encima de mí porque mis pechos no lo hubieran soportado. Me miró a los ojos solo para saber si se podía mover, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera. Era perfecto sentirlo y sentirme palpitando casi al mismo ritmo, unidos aún. Todo era nuevo para mí, pero era lo mejor que había conocido en mi vida.

Sacó una rodilla y se apoyó en ella en la cama para impulsarse y me giró sobre él suavemente, permitiendo que me acostara sobre su pecho. Creo que en ese momento supe que nunca podría vivir más sin él y desde luego, tampoco me sentía capaz de vivir sin intimidad con él. Era como una droga, una necesidad. He sido afortunada con el especimen de marido que tengo.. tierno, guapo, fuerte, apasionado... ah, delicioso.

Tiemblo ahora de pensar en ello.. se seca mi boca y mi intimidad palpita tan fuerte que casi produce dolor.

En eso, siento a Albert detrás de mí. Es más allá de haber escuchado sus pasos o sentir que me toca de algún modo. Lo hace, pero no con su piel. Lo hace con su mirada. Volteo y me doy cuenta de que me mira con un amor que me derrite. Eso produce una sonrisa en mí de pura felicidad, no me repongo ni creo que lo haré de ser tan amada por él.

\- Señora Andley.. –me dice con ternura. El corazón me late a toda velocidad al oír su voz. Vamos! Tuve 4 años (en suma) de conocerlo como auxiliar, 5 meses como amigo y pretendiente, casi 6 años viviendo en unión libre con él.. y me siguen temblando las rodillas cuando me mira de ese modo!

\- Dígame, señor Andley… -le respondo sugerente. No puedo evitar notar un brillo en su mirada, se ha dado cuenta de la profundidad de la mía! A como me he puesto por el solo recuerdo, sé que tendremos un momento muy apasionado y eso me mueve a morderme con sensualidad el labio.. debería darme vergüenza ser la incitadora, pero ya no.

* * *

La reunión con Terry se efectuó en la casa. Albert invitó a su padre y al mío. Él llegó acompañado de su esposa y de sus hijos. Elliot era un niño hermoso de cabellos castaños, era alto para su edad, sin embargo congenió con los míos casi de inmediato. El otro pequeño tenía dos años. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de él pero tenía el cabello castaño rojizo de su madre. El nombre de ella era Karen, de soltera su apellido era Klaise. Fue actriz en Nueva York, ahí se conocieron, se enamoraron casi de inmediato según dijo Richard, el padre de Terry.

Honestamente, la reunión fue muy amena. Tanto mi padre como el suyo estaban extrañados de que quisiese reunirse conmigo. Miró a Albert un momento con una expresión respetuosa. Habían sido rivales, pero fue poco tiempo porque después olvidó que yo existía.

En un momento me miró. No sé si había nostalgia o algo más. Yo estaba recogiendo las bebidas que les llevaría a los caballeros cuando él fue a dejar la copa que traía en la mano a la mesa donde estaba sirviendo yo para que volviese a llenarla.

\- ¿Tienes idea de por qué estoy aquí?

Yo traté de fingir una sonrisa. No se me daba mucho.

\- Supongo que para decirme que esperas que no quede ninguna aspereza entre nosotros.

\- Desperté hace unos meses pensando que estaba en nuestra casa.

\- La casa ya no existe Terry. Por lo menos no es nuestra.

\- Lo sé.

\- Creí que eras feliz con tu esposa.

\- Lo soy, pero en un momento creí que había tenido un sueño muy vívido. Sin embargo al investigar, me di cuenta de que existías. Existía tu padre, tu esposo y tus hijos. Pensé que me había vuelto loco.

\- Ya nada de eso importa Terry. Ambos tenemos a personas que nos aman y a quienes les amamos.

\- Eso no te lo discuto, pero.. no solo éramos pareja, éramos amigos.

\- Para mí, Albert no solo es mi esposo, es mi compañero, es mi confidente. Decir que es mi amigo es decir poco.

\- Creo que no me comprendes… No digo que quiero estar en el lugar de él. Digo que si acaso él no se siente amenazado, me gustaría que podamos estar cerca de ustedes, que nuestros hijos se conozcan. Tu padre era excelente conmigo al igual que tus hermanas, todavía me parece memorable la forma en que charlaba con tu hermano y las comidas que preparaba tu madre cuando no iba la cocinera a tu casa. No quisiera dejar ir eso.

\- Te entiendo. Yo también apreciaba a tu familia… pero, ¿Te soy honesta? No puedo prometer que seremos amigos realmente. No tengo un marido inseguro, ni yo tengo ninguna duda de mí misma, pero ambos sabemos que forzar algo sería un error. Deja que el mundo gire a su ritmo.. lo demás se dará si debe darse.

Terry asintió, después tomó un par de tragos y yo tomé otros dos, le entregué uno a Albert y otro a mi padre, del mismo modo Terry le dio uno al suyo. Tanto Karen como yo no estábamos bebiendo. Ella tenía sospechas de un embarazo y yo.. desde lo de las escaleras ya no necesitaba tomar nada de licor. Por segunda vez volví a dejar el licor. aunque nunca volví a tomar en las proporciones en las que lo hice en mi adolescencia, digamos que fui bebedora social.

Albert me miraba con una expresión tan tranquila, me brindó una sonrisa que me cautivó. Seguidamente se enfrascó en una plática que tenían los hombres mayores de la sala en la que Terry se incluyó. En menos de dos horas ya estaban poniendo casi de rodillas a mi padre quien se ufanaba de ser muy buen jugador de golf, así que quedaron en salir después, en una cita concertada, para practicarlo.

Karen me miraba con mucha simpatía.. ¿Sabría algo o no?

* * *

Esta noche, después de que mi padre, Richard, Terry y su familia se fueran, entramos a nuestra habitación Albert y yo en un abrazo muy nuestro. Los chicos se habían quedado exhaustos de tanto jugar, así que se durmieron enseguida.

Albert se giró hacia mí en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras de nosotros. Me miraba con una mezcla de ternura y serenidad. Sé que no pensaba hacer preguntas sobre Terry. Lo supe porque no se sintió intimidado ni amenazado por él, o no se hubiera reído tanto de sus comentarios.

\- Creo, amor, que la noche fue muy buena –me dijo, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No te sentiste incómodo?

\- Son personas que no conozco, pero sé que él debió ser especial para ti en aquel pasado. No es tan idiota ni mala persona, supongo. Su esposa se veía muy enamorada. Algo bueno ha de haber hecho para eso.

\- Confías demasiado en mi buen gusto –deduje yo.

\- Desde luego –sonrió encantador- me escogiste dos veces.

Creo que esa expresión de suficiencia y coquetería agregada es un arma letal en él. Pero sin lugar a dudas Albert tiene toda la razón. Lo escogí, dos veces. Y hubiera dicho tres si hubiera sabido de adolescente que toda la aversión hacia él era debida a que me atraía demasiado.

"_Albert Andley, eras un peligro para mí. Un peligro que no me importaba correr, un peligro sin el que yo no pudiera vivir_."

\- ¿Cómo pude conquistarte..? –le pregunté casi como un acto reflexivo y no como una pregunta real- No lo hice premeditadamente, nunca me lo propuse en realidad...

\- Quizá conscientemente creas que fue así, pero creo que algo o alguien ya te tenía destinada para mí.

Tomó el anillo que tengo en mi mano izquierda. Lo saca para que lea mi nombre y después las letras que el día de la boda Albert no me dijo su significado.

\- "Candice, Siempre Perfecta, El Amor De Mi Vida". Tú no sabías que eso eras para mí. Como bien dices, no te propusiste conquistarme, ni tampoco llamar mi atención, pero ya estabas en mí desde antes, desde mi imaginación. Como te he dicho, al conocerte te admiré por muchas cosas. No sé cómo te dejé ir en otro tiempo, pero seguro que fui muy infeliz debido a ello.

\- O quizá encontraste a alguien.. eres un imán para las mujeres. Te aseguro, amor, que si antes conquistarte fue algo que yo no pretendí hacer, ahora siempre será mi primera intención.

Yo lo miré, su expresión enamorada me daba un vuelco todavía el corazón. Lo conquisté _**Sin Proponérmelo**_ antes, pero cada día de mi vida lucharía y sí, me propondría a hacerlo extremadamente feliz y nunca dar por hecho su amor y mi amor.

**FIN**

_Que éste camino que inicio ahora_

_me lleve a un destino donde sea feliz._

_Que sepa y que aprenda a tomar decisiones,_

_que nada me estorbe y pueda resurgir._

_Que el amor no llegue tarde ni temprano_

_sino en tiempo exacto en que debe ser,_

_antes que se duela, se agobie, se canse_

_o se corra el riesgo de desvanecer_.

**(M.F.C.V.)**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Primeramente a Dios, que me ha dado la fuerza para escribir esto. A mi hija hermosa que me ha regalado varias de sus horas, a mis amigos y amigas que desde el mundo virtual me han apoyado con sus comentarios, PM y reviews. Ustedes son los cómplices de ésta aventura.**

Y entre todos, mis amigas que siempre han estado ahí, una por una quiero mencionarlas, entre ustedes he encontrado personas maravillosas que me han dado el privilegio de brindarme su amistad:

**Friditas y Rosaura (amigaaaas), Vivianakarenina, Ihbarba, Máxima, OjosEsmeralda, Kiss Me Again, Ceci Andrew 1980, Sayuri1707, Paloma, Angelnr, Laura GrandChester, Carmen tiza y Melisa andrew.**

Cada uno de sus reviews fue un aliciente para seguir escribiendo, sobre todo porque muchas veces me faltó la fuerza.

**Gracias ccc73, espero haber llegado a cubrir la expectativa, pero más que nada seguir contando con tu amistad.**

**Amiga Marta, pensado en ti también. Has sido mi norte de muchas maneras. Tqm.**

Nos leemos en los fics que faltan.. un abrazo y miles de bendiciones!

Desde México, con amor

_***AnaEdith***_


End file.
